


卡伊夫夫同居日記

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, ナルト - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 半架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 反正就是同居日記啦~
Relationships: 卡伊
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1 相擁入眠

打從伊魯卡十三歲的時候進入卡卡西的家裡住後，卡卡西和伊魯卡睡在一起，還沒有表白的時候，卡卡西總是會用某些技巧把伊魯卡拐到自己的懷裡，然後抱著伊魯 卡睡覺，往往讓伊魯卡感到很不好意思。

表白之後卡卡西可以正大光明的抱著伊魯卡睡覺，久了之後伊魯卡也習慣卡卡西抱著自己睡覺，兩個孩子長大後不跟他們一起睡，卡卡西正是會對伊魯卡毛手毛腳，被伊魯卡訓斥之後才會乖乖的睡覺。

早晨伊魯卡會先醒過來，卡卡西還是抱著自己睡覺，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡露出溫和的微笑，然後輕輕的親吻卡卡西的臉頰才走下床，緩緩的下床不想要吵醒卡卡西，不然的話自己今天一整天可是要在床上度過。

「早安，伊魯卡哥哥。」五歲的鳴人蹦蹦跳跳的跑到廚房跟伊魯卡道早安。

「早安，鳴人。」伊魯卡知道鳴人是個很有活力的孩子。

「早安，伊魯卡哥哥…」雪子揉揉自己的眼睛還是一付很想睡的樣子。

「早安，小雪。」伊魯卡溫柔的摸摸雪子的頭。

卡卡西因為失去旁邊的溫度後馬上起來，眨眨眼睛清醒過後知道伊魯卡已經醒來了，少了伊魯卡這個安心的溫度卡卡西有些難以入睡，卡卡西只有在伊魯卡的身邊可以睡的很熟，不然平常一點動靜就會醒過來。

他相信家裡的兩個孩子已經醒過來了，自己也該清醒過來，有時候卡卡西會哀怨一下自己都沒辦法見到伊魯卡可愛的睡臉，但是他相信每天早上伊魯卡醒過來看見自己的臉一定會覺得很幸福。

看見伊魯卡正在廚房弄大家的早餐，卡卡西從後面擁抱他，伊魯卡感受到卡卡西的擁抱沒有多說什麼，只是餵給他吃一個早餐的東西，卡卡西咀嚼後覺得很好吃，伊魯卡的手藝真的很好，卡卡西很喜歡吃。

「早安。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「早安，怎麼不多睡一點？」伊魯卡知道卡卡西昨天的任務很花體力。

「可以讓我安心睡覺的抱枕離開我了，所以我只好起來。」卡卡西在伊魯卡的耳邊說。

「那我下次會多注意，會讓你好好多睡一點。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西這樣說，反而只是笑笑的說出這句話。

「啊！卡卡醒了，又在跟小海豚玩親親。」鳴人像是發現新大陸一般的說著。

「看樣子我們家的小鳴人餓了。」卡卡西放開伊魯卡轉而抱起鳴人，一起去餐桌上等待伊魯卡弄好他們的早餐。

伊魯卡聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，鳴人就是這樣可愛的孩子，聽著他的話總是會讓人會心一笑，不過鳴人已經習慣自己和卡卡西的親密動作，想到這裡伊魯卡的動作開始加快起來。

卡卡西一邊逗弄鳴人一邊等伊魯卡把早餐給做好，雪子頻頻打呵欠，看見這樣子昨天的任務帶給雪子太大的壓力，讓她沒有睡的很好，看見這樣的情形卡卡西伸手拍拍雪子的頭，要她清醒一點好吃早餐。

伊魯卡總是會要求他們一定要起來吃早餐，吃過早餐回去睡覺伊魯卡可以接受，所以即使會睡眠不足他們也會努力起來吃早餐，因此雪子才會這樣頻頻打呵欠，打算吃過早餐後回去房間睡覺。

「小雪，清醒一點，吃早餐了。」卡卡西看見雪子快要睡著的樣子說。

「好…」雪子還是一臉很想睡的樣子。

伊魯卡把早餐端出來看見這樣的情形只是微笑沒多說什麼，看樣子家裡有兩個人需要補眠，卡卡西也是硬撐著要早起吃早餐，最清醒的人大概就是自己和鳴人了，等下肯定要讓需要補眠的兩人好好的睡一覺。

不過好吃的早餐端上桌的時候，想要睡覺的人馬上清醒過來，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡微笑，好吃的早餐總是可以吸引人，讓想睡的人都會清醒過來，誰叫伊魯卡的手藝是那樣好。

「卡卡西，等下去睡一下吧！」伊魯卡貼心的說出這句話。

「嗯。」卡卡西沒有任何的意見，因為伊魯卡會陪自己。

吃過早餐之後雪子回去房間睡覺，伊魯卡收拾好後就陪卡卡西睡覺，鳴人則是被送去帶土那裡讓帶土和凜可以帶他出去玩，這樣卡卡西和伊魯卡比較放心，而且帶土自然很高興可以帶鳴人去玩。

伊魯卡決定陪卡卡西睡到中午，超過中午的話會有很多事情被延宕，所以伊魯卡一定會在中午以前起來，到時候卡卡西也補的差不多，不需要太過擔心卡卡西，畢竟睡太多也不是很好的事情。

卡卡西喜歡抱著伊魯卡睡覺，這樣可以讓他感到很安心，而且卡卡西也可以睡的比較好，伊魯卡當然會希望卡卡西睡的很好，誰叫卡卡西是他最愛的人，自然會希望他可以睡的很好。

「快睡吧！我會在你身邊。」伊魯卡要卡卡西躺好。

「嗯。」卡卡西乖乖的躺好準備睡覺。

伊魯卡確定卡卡西已經躺好睡去的樣子後，只是默默的拿出一本書來看，陪著卡卡西睡覺，有伊魯卡在身邊卡卡西可以睡的很好，就算伊魯卡不讓自己抱著睡覺也沒關係。

當然伊魯卡也很清楚卡卡西的習慣，自然沒有多說什麼，只是希望他可以睡的很好，而且每次抱在一起睡覺總是會讓伊魯卡很不好意思，久了伊魯卡也習慣卡卡西抱著自己睡覺。

今天的天氣很好睡，看了一會兒書的伊魯卡也開始想睡，進入被窩當中靠在卡卡西身邊睡覺，卡卡西像是感受熱源一搬把伊魯卡摟在自己的懷裡睡覺，他們兩人靠在一起睡覺的樣子很唯美，讓人不敢打擾。

「唔…肚子好餓…可是伊魯卡哥哥和卡卡西哥哥在睡覺。」已經補好眠的雪子打開房門看見卡卡西抱著伊魯卡睡覺的樣子有些無奈。

「去帶土哥哥家吃好了。」雪子默默的關上門後出門。

睡的正熟的卡卡西和伊魯卡都沒有發現到這件事，直到他們醒過來後才發現已經是傍晚了，伊魯卡沒想到他們會睡的那麼熟、那麼久，鬧鐘也沒有響聲，伊魯卡這才想起來是自己忘記調整的關係。

傍晚時分帶土把鳴人和雪子送回來，伊魯卡起來後才知道雪子出門去了，看見這樣的情形他不知道要說什麼，應該是自己和卡卡西睡的很熟的關係，雪子才去帶土家吃飯。

對此伊魯卡感到很對不起家裡的孩子，雪子卻沒有多說什麼，似乎是覺得這沒有特別的大問題，況且可以看見卡卡西和伊魯卡睡的很熟的樣子，雪子也不太敢去吵醒他們，她又不是三歲小孩了。

「小雪，對不起…」伊魯卡一臉抱歉的樣子讓雪子實在是不知道要說什麼。

「沒關係啦！伊魯卡哥哥又沒怎樣。」雪子笑笑的說著。

「晚餐已經弄好了，是你們喜歡吃的東西。」伊魯卡拍拍雪子的頭微笑的說。

「好。」雪子露出開心的笑容。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑，如果是自己的話肯定不會注意這兩個孩子的情形，還好伊魯卡是很細心的人，對雪子和鳴人真的很好，不需要自己擔心他們，卡卡西很慶幸自己可以遇到伊魯卡。

不過卡卡西對兩個孩子也是很好，只是有時候會不小心疏忽他們，加上卡卡西多少比較自私，遇到自己的事情或是伊魯卡的事情就會忽略兩個孩子，讓他們實在是不知道要說什麼。

「天婦羅！」雪子看見是自己最喜歡吃的菜很高興。

「小雪，我的份給妳。」卡卡西對天婦羅還是無法接受。

「謝謝卡卡西哥哥。」雪子露出開心的笑容。

「嗯。」卡卡西看見雪子開心的笑容微笑。

「「我要開動了。」」大家開心的吃起今天的晚餐。

「好好吃！」鳴人吃的很開心。

晚餐時間過後兩個孩子待在客廳當中做自己的事情，卡卡西看著電視在發呆，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，這是這個家的很正常的事情，晚餐過後大家都會做自己的事情。

收拾完畢後伊魯卡坐在卡卡西的旁邊，然後和卡卡西一起看電視，卡卡西很順手的把伊魯卡摟在自己的懷裡，親密的舉動讓人實在是不知道要說什麼，伊魯卡也習慣卡卡西這樣的動作，自然沒有多說什麼。

玩累的鳴人一定會跑到卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊要他們其中一人抱他，卡卡西已經習慣這樣的情形，誰叫他是那樣的疼愛鳴人，雪子也會過去和他們一起看電視，一家人就這樣在一起。

「卡卡，抱。」鳴人伸出雙手要卡卡西抱他。

「好。」卡卡西把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡。

五歲的鳴人多少還是要人哄睡，卡卡西或是伊魯卡每天晚上會哄鳴人睡覺，有時候會在晚餐休息之後陪鳴人做他想要做的事情，然後睡覺時間到了他們就會哄鳴人睡覺。

雪子則是會自己去睡覺，儘管和弟弟鳴人睡同一個房間也沒有太大的改變，只是有時候他們兩人還是會去和卡卡西、伊魯卡一起睡覺，這時候卡卡西就會不太高興也無法說什麼。

伊魯卡倒是沒有特別的在意，反而很喜歡和他們一起睡覺，就像是一家人一起睡覺的樣子，那樣的感覺很幸福，卡卡西知道伊魯卡的想法，自然也不太會把兩個孩子趕走就是。

「晚安，卡卡西。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

「晚餐，伊魯卡。」卡卡西很高興的擁抱了伊魯卡。

「睡好來。」伊魯卡無奈的說出這句話。

卡卡西乖乖的躺好和伊魯卡一起睡覺，伊魯卡實在是不知道要說什麼，不過自己也習慣和卡卡西靠在一起睡覺，畢竟有個安心的肩膀可以讓自己靠，這真的很幸福也 很安心。


	2. Day 2 一同外出購物

最近家裏的冰箱已經空的差不多了，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形有些傷腦筋，似乎要出門採購一番才對，一家人出去採購好像很不錯的樣子，以前有這樣的情形，伊魯卡很喜歡一家人出門採買東西。

伊魯卡正在看著冰箱裡面還剩下什麼食物，這時候雪子走過來看伊魯卡正在做什麼，她很好奇伊魯卡到底在正在做什麼，看見伊魯卡煩惱的樣子大概是因為家裡的食 物已經快要沒了。

「伊魯卡哥哥，怎麼了嗎？」雪子開口問伊魯卡。

「存貨沒了，要出門去採購，不過卡卡西好像很忙的樣子。」伊魯卡關上冰箱後說出這句話。

「嗯…」雪子聽見這句話沒有多說什麼。

「忍耐一點先吃泡麵吧！」伊魯卡微笑的看著雪子。

「好。」雪子倒是沒有任何的意見。

伊魯卡決定中餐先吃泡麵，以及冰箱裡面有什麼就弄什麼東西吃，其他的就等傍晚卡卡西回來在一起出門採購，雪子知道伊魯卡的意思，所以她對中午吃什麼沒有太大的問題。

雪子一向對吃的東西沒有太大的意見，家裡有什麼東西她都會吃，伊魯卡弄什麼東西她都會吞下肚子裡去，不挑食的個性讓伊魯卡很開心，表示自己弄什麼東西她都會吃，不像鳴人不太愛吃青菜，卡卡西不吃天婦羅。

伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭，讓她去照顧鳴人，然後自己在廚房裡忙碌，雪子乖乖的陪伴鳴人玩耍，等待伊魯卡把中餐給用好，說真的她不會很期待今天中餐會有什麼東西，不過有吃的就好。

「小雪好像對食物都不挑的樣子。」伊魯卡把今天的中餐端出來後說出這句話。

「嗯…因為媽媽煮的其實沒有爸爸好吃，可是不能傷媽媽的心，所以就變成這樣了。」雪子想了想後說出原因。

「小雪是個好孩子呢！」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「會嗎？爸爸說不要讓媽媽傷心，所以才吃的說。」雪子不覺得自己是個乖孩子。

「這樣啊！可是我覺得小雪是個好孩子。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

「嗯。」雪子沒有多說什麼。

中餐吃完之後他們各自做自己的事情，他們正在等卡卡西回來，卡卡西今天的任務不會很難，差不多傍晚就可以回來，到時候他們可以去採購未來一星期的菜色，伊魯卡喜歡一家人出門採購，所以很願意等卡卡西回來。

傍晚的時候卡卡西回家，看見伊魯卡和兩個孩子待在家裡的樣子微笑，有人迎接自己的感覺真的很幸福，鳴人正在扯著伊魯卡的衣服，似乎有事情想要和伊魯卡說，伊魯卡低頭安慰他。

雪子看見卡卡西回來後沒有多說什麼，伊魯卡看見卡卡西回來微笑，然後要他快點去梳洗，等下要一起出門買東西，順便要去吃晚餐，他們家的小孩子肚子已經餓了。

「我回來了。」卡卡西打開門後說出這句話。

「小海豚，我肚子餓了啦！」鳴人禁不住餓，開始吵伊魯卡。

「乖，等一下，卡卡西回來後我們就出門吃飯。」伊魯卡安慰鳴人，要他乖乖的等待。

「嗯？哥哥回來了。」雪子的聲音提醒伊魯卡。

「歡迎回來，快點去梳洗，鳴人已經餓了，我想出去採購順便出去吃飯。」伊魯卡微笑的對卡卡西說。

「好。」卡卡西點頭說好，馬上進入屋子裡梳洗。

等卡卡西梳洗好後他們一起出門吃晚餐，然後就去超市買東西，他們要補充未來一個星期的糧食，鳴人很開心可以出門吃晚餐，然後又可以去超市買東西，因為可以買自己想要吃的東西。

鳴人很開心的牽著卡卡西和伊魯卡的手，卡卡西的另外一隻手牽著雪子，就像是一家人一起出門的樣子，鳴人開心的告訴兩位兄長今天的事情，卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑的聽著鳴人說的話。

偶爾卡卡西會問雪子一些事情，確認雪子進入暗部沒有問題，畢竟是自己親手帶大的孩子，卡卡西當然會關心他們，尤其是雪子這個孩子，早熟的個性會讓卡卡西和伊魯卡擔心，所以他們有時間就會和她說說話。

「一樂拉麵、一樂拉麵！」鳴人開心的說著。

「鳴人真的很愛吃一樂拉麵。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「因為一樂拉麵最好吃了。」鳴人開心的告訴伊魯卡。

「呵呵，是嗎？」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「小雪，進入暗部還好嗎？」卡卡西關心的問。

「還好，還可以適應。」雪子緊握卡卡西的手。

「是嗎？要是不適應要說。」卡卡西可是很關心雪子的。

「嗯，我會的。」雪子露出好看的微笑。

吃完晚餐之後他們進入超市買東西，鳴人被卡卡西和伊魯卡規定說只能買兩樣自己喜歡的東西，零食方面的東西卡卡西和伊魯卡可是控制的很嚴格，鳴人當然知道這件事，所以很仔細的選擇兩個自己想要吃的零食。

雪子看看後沒有多說什麼，似乎沒有想要買的東西，卡卡西摸摸她的頭，他知道雪子的要求一向都不多，很少會要求他們買東西給她，由於太過於乖巧的關係，所以卡卡西和伊魯卡會特別注意她。

伊魯卡採買這個星期的份量，會把家人喜歡吃的東西買齊，卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑，偶爾也幫伊魯卡挑選他們要吃的東西，當然他也會跟伊魯卡商量要買什麼東西好。

「買牛肉好還是買豬肉好呢？」伊魯卡看了一下肉品後很傷腦筋。

「不如兩個一起買，反正都會用到。」卡卡西直接給伊魯卡意見。

「也好。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話後把東西放在購物車上。

「我挑好了。」鳴人把自己想要的零食丟到購物車裡面。

「乖。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「泡麵好像沒了？」雪子提醒他們。

「差點忘了。」伊魯卡微笑的摸摸雪子的頭。

青菜蘿蔔什麼的伊魯卡每天都會上市場買，因為家裡的孩子們不一定每天都會在家吃飯，卡卡西和雪子有很多任務要處理，所以每次出來採購伊魯卡都會買那種可以放的久一點的材料。

看見這樣的情形他們很期待明天的餐點，伊魯卡親手做的餐點真的很好吃，除了要買乾貨以外，偶爾他們也會買一些日常生活用品回去，把那些快要用完的生活用品買齊。

偶爾卡卡西會背著伊魯卡偷偷的買一些情趣用品，雪子看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，那是卡卡西和伊魯卡之間的事情，她很多事情都不會去過問，就跟平常的小孩一樣。

「小雪，確定沒有想要買的東西嗎？」伊魯卡看見雪子沒有挑選任何東西的問。

「沒有，我沒有想買的東西。」雪子一點也沒有任何想買東西的欲望。

「去挑一個妳喜歡的零食，不然妳伊魯卡哥哥會擔心。」卡卡西捏捏雪子的臉頰，要她去挑選零食。

「喔。」雪子聽見卡卡西的話乖乖的去挑選零食。

「你怎麼這樣說…」伊魯卡苦笑的看著卡卡西。

「不這麼說那孩子是不會去挑選自己想要的東西。」卡卡西怎麼會不了解自己養大的孩子。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西這樣說苦笑，他們家最可愛的女娃總是這樣成熟，雖然很喜歡和他們一起出門買東西，可是要她挑選東西的時候，她總是會拒絕，讓卡卡西和伊魯卡實在是不知道要說什麼。

或許是因為九尾事件的影響，雪子只有在很親近的人面前才會顯現她原有活潑的樣子，在其他人的面前總是戒備、早熟，讓卡卡西和伊魯卡很擔心，因為他們希望她可以擁有快樂的童年。

買完東西之後他們開心的一起回家，鳴人鬧脾氣要卡卡西抱他，看見這樣的情形卡卡西很無奈，當然把鳴人抱起來，順便拿一包東西，伊魯卡牽著雪子的手，他們四個人就這樣一起回家。

「小調皮，就愛這樣任性。」卡卡西捏捏鳴人的鼻子。

「卡卡最好了嘛！」鳴人開心的和卡卡西撒嬌。

「愛撒嬌。」卡卡西對鳴人可是非常的寵愛。

「嘿嘿。」鳴人真的很喜歡卡卡西。

回到家後伊魯卡先把東西整理好，卡卡西和鳴人玩在一起，雪子和伊魯卡一起整理東西，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，雪子就是這樣貼心的孩子，這樣貼心又可愛的孩子卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很疼愛。

卡卡西會用遊戲的方式訓練鳴人的反應能力，對鳴人來說那根本就是在玩耍，並不知道卡卡西是在訓練自己，伊魯卡覺得這樣的方法很好，這樣的話鳴人以後一定會很出色。

整理好東西之後伊魯卡和雪子一起陪他們看電視，時間差不多鳴人已經開始昏昏欲睡，看見這樣的情形卡卡西把鳴人抱回房間去，雪子也跟著一起進入房間睡覺，此時伊魯卡也會回去房間準備休息。

「他們哄睡了？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西回房間的樣子說。

「嗯，睡了。」卡卡西爬上床準備睡覺。

「「晚安。」」他們互相道晚安後就睡去。


	3. Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影

卡卡西最近被帶土拐說可以去租恐怖片和自家情人一起看，卡卡西很無奈的看著帶土，他似乎忘記一件事情就是，那就是卡卡西家裡有兩個孩子，鳴人可是非常害怕看恐怖電影。

伊魯卡的話似乎也不是很喜歡，當然如果對方害怕的話可以抱住自己，這的確是很好的效果，卡卡西有在考慮這件事，要怎樣把兩個孩子安撫好他就要傷腦筋了，畢 竟伊魯卡可不希望他忽略兩個孩子。

卡卡西拿著片子回家，伊魯卡看見他手上的片子沒有多問，只是把今天的晚餐給用好，難得今天晚上大家都在家裡吃飯，卡卡西和雪子都是暗部的人，所以任務往往很多，大多都是自己和鳴人一起吃。

「帶土給了我一個影片，等下可以一起看。」卡卡西很鎮定的說出這句話。

「好，等下晚餐過後一起看。」伊魯卡笑笑的說出這句話。

「我想要我們兩人一起看的說…」卡卡西聽見伊魯卡說的話挺哀怨的。

「這…」伊魯卡有些為難的看著兩個孩子。

「是恐怖片吧！帶土哥哥拿給你的是恐怖片吧！」雪子大概知道是什麼片子。

「啊…對…」卡卡西一臉苦笑的點頭。

「我才不要看恐怖片，你們自己看！」鳴人很大聲的說出這句話後就馬上跑到伊魯卡的懷裡去。

「唉…」卡卡西苦笑的看著眼前的情況。

鳴人聽見這句話馬上衝到伊魯卡的懷裡，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，對恐怖片這種東西他不是那樣愛看，加上鳴人又很怕看恐怖片，所以他們家裡不會有恐怖片的片子出現，沒想到帶土竟然會拿給卡卡西。

晚餐過後鳴人說什麼也不要看，直接抓著姐姐雪子回去房間，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡知道他們家的小狐狸已經嚇到了，卡卡西也不好意思說什麼，雪子乖乖的和弟弟一起回去房間。

看見兩個孩子已經回房間的樣子，卡卡西打開電視和伊魯卡一起看起片子來，這部片子是訴說一個女鬼因為愛上一個人，然後被拋棄報復的故事，由於內容過於恐怖和血腥，所以才被歸類為恐怖片。

『愛上一個人只要花一分鐘的時間，但忘記一個人卻要用盡一生的時間。』伊魯卡聽見女鬼用盡力氣大吼對男主角說的話，有種很大的感觸。

「伊魯卡，你會害怕嗎？」卡卡西突然問出這句話。

「還好，只是覺得很血腥。」伊魯卡縮在卡卡西的身邊。

聽見伊魯卡說的話卡卡西抱著他，然後繼續和伊魯卡一起看恐怖片，雖然沒有想像中的那樣浪漫，可是可以抱著伊魯卡一起看恐怖片也是不錯的選擇，只是卡卡西沒想到伊魯卡可以這樣淡定的把片子給看完。

當然卡卡西還是有感覺到伊魯卡有些瑟瑟的發抖，似乎是因為場面有些恐怖和血腥的關係，卡卡西摟著伊魯卡讓他感到安心，感受到卡卡西的體溫伊魯卡馬上安心下來。

卡卡西對血腥的恐怖畫面沒有太大的感觸，因為自己在任務當中已經見多了，當然伊魯卡的任務並沒有看過這麼多恐怖的血腥畫面，自然看見那些畫面不是很喜歡，本能反應就是瑟瑟發抖。

「你應該是看多了吧！所以看你都沒什麼感覺。」伊魯卡突然說出這句話。

「是這樣沒錯啦！」卡卡西抓抓自己的頭說。

「你辛苦了…」伊魯卡對此感到很心疼。

「別想太多了。」卡卡西握著伊魯卡的手說著。

「嗯。」伊魯卡沒有多說什麼。

卡卡西知道伊魯卡是很心疼自己，畢竟自己的過去讓他不知道要說什麼，父親的離開讓卡卡西打擊很大，伊魯卡的出現反而安慰了自己，當自己幫忙四代火影照顧兩個孩子後，卡卡西內心的傷口已經痊癒很多。

不僅僅是因為和伊魯卡在一起的關係，同時也是和伊魯卡一起照顧兩個孩子才讓他內心當中的傷口慢慢痊癒起來，他也相信伊魯卡內心的傷口也是這樣的原因才慢慢的瘉合。

他們都失去過自己的家人，卻因為自己被自家老師的請託的關係，讓他們內心當中的傷口慢慢的瘉合起來，能夠這樣在一起他們真的很高興，而且卡卡西和伊魯卡真的很喜歡這樣的感覺。

「我總覺得你並不會很害怕。」片子演到一半之後卡卡西說出這句話。

「看久了之後覺得還好。」伊魯卡已經有點睡意。

「想睡了？」卡卡西看見伊魯卡有想睡的意圖問。

「嗯，是有點，不過可以撐到看完。」伊魯卡算了一下時間後說出這句話。

「喔…」卡卡西聽見後沒有多說什麼。

「你看片子一定要看到結局，別以為我不知道。」伊魯卡偷偷捏卡卡西。

卡卡西聽見這句話苦笑，自己的個性的確只要是從頭開始看就會希望把它看完，伊魯卡了解自己的個性，自然會和自己一起看完，他們兩人有耐心的把片子看完，對於結局他們沒有多說什麼。

雖然看恐怖片沒有達到自己想要的效果，卡卡西還是很高興可以和伊魯卡一起看片子，能夠和伊魯卡兩人單獨一起這樣感覺真的很幸福，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，相信伊魯卡也很喜歡這樣的感覺。

看完片子伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，覺得片子只是在訴說愛情和恨意罷了，至於內容為什麼會那樣的血腥他就不知道，他沒有覺得有任何的感覺，只是認為場面有些過於血腥。

「該睡了，不過我有點餓了耶…」卡卡西苦笑的看著伊魯卡。

「我去泡泡麵給你吃。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話後進入廚房。

「謝謝你，伊魯卡。」卡卡西一起走入廚房從背後擁抱伊魯卡。

「不客氣，去外頭等吧！」伊魯卡微笑的說。

伊魯卡把泡麵弄好之後沒有多說什麼，卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑，他真的很幸福，有伊魯卡在身邊，然後有兩個小孩，卡卡西很喜歡這樣的感覺，有家的感覺讓他覺得很幸福。

看見卡卡西吃的很開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，然後去房間把床舖給用好，相信卡卡西一定會把所有的東西收拾好，自己根本不需要太過擔心，卡卡西在自己的訓練之下早已經養成好習慣了。

卡卡西吃完之後把東西收拾好，然後回去房間準備和伊魯卡一起睡覺，看見伊魯卡把東西用好之後，然後去小孩子們的房間看他們是否有踢被子，這是伊魯卡的習慣，卡卡西很清楚。

「伊魯卡果然比我還細心。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形說出這句話。

「會嗎？只是習慣了。」伊魯卡笑笑的說出這句話。

「這樣…很幸福…」卡卡西有些不好意思的說。

「嗯，我也很幸福。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

卡卡西看見伊魯卡的笑容有些不好意思，和伊魯卡一起回去房間準備睡覺，每次看見伊魯卡的笑容卡卡西總是會不好意思，在某些地方卡卡西很純情，讓其他人真的不知道要說什麼。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，和卡卡西已經在一起有些年了，早已經知道卡卡西的習慣，聽見卡卡西說自己很幸福的樣子，他覺得自己真的很幸福，因為有卡卡西和兩個孩子在身邊。

內心的傷口已經慢慢在痊癒當中，失去家人的痛的確很痛，可是現在自己擁有三個家人，雖然沒有血緣關係卻擁有無法切斷的羈絆，伊魯卡真的很開心可以和他們在一起，和卡卡西在一起真的很幸福。

「快睡吧！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西正在發呆的樣子說。

「好。」卡卡西躺在床上準備睡覺。

「怎麼了？」伊魯卡感受到卡卡西把自己抱在懷裡。

「能夠和伊魯卡小親親在一起我真的好幸福！」卡卡西很開心的說出這句話。

「我也很幸福，能夠和你們在一起。」伊魯卡開心的說出這句話。

「我最愛伊魯卡小親親了。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡之後就睡去。

「我也是…」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形小小聲的說。

卡卡西和伊魯卡真的覺得自己很幸福，因為他們之間擁有無法切斷的羈絆，這個羈絆牽起了這個家的一切，所以不管發生什麼事情，他們都會好好的守護這個家，用自己的方式來守護。

不過今晚看的恐怖片的確是讓伊魯卡有些害怕，他轉過身來往卡卡西的懷裡靠去，找到一個舒適的位子之後才閉上眼睛休息，卡卡西項是感受到伊魯卡的動作一般而抱緊他，和他一起好好的入睡。

似乎到了睡覺時間卡卡西才了解到戀人的害怕，不過這樣的感覺也很不錯，至少他知道伊魯卡不是那樣膽小的人，是絕對可以配的上自己的伴侶，自己根本一點也不需要太過擔心。

「原來是這部片啊！我記得這部片的結局沒多好的說。」雪子起來去廚房喝水的時候看見片名自言自語。

「嘛！算了，卡卡西哥哥有達到效果就好。」雪子把水喝完之後就回去房間去。

看見鳴人睡的很安穩的樣子雪子沒有多說什麼，只是躺好繼續睡覺，她相信卡卡西已經達到自己想要的效果了，至於是什麼樣的效果，那就不是自己可以探討的事情了。

那已經是卡卡西和伊魯卡之間的事情，那是他們倆人之間的情趣，自己這個做孩子的人就不要去過問那麼多，只要卡卡西和伊魯卡很開心雪子也會很高興，畢竟是自己最喜歡的家人。

今夜大家都幸福的睡去，因為每個人都知道他們之間的羈絆不會那麼容易就斷掉，而且這樣的幸福他們才不會輕易的放開，他們會用自己的方式守護自己現在的生活，以及他們體會到的幸福。


	4. Day 4 一方的起床氣

卡卡西有低血壓的關係所以有起床氣，伊魯卡知道這件事情，所以會用自己的方式叫醒卡卡西，其他人去叫醒卡卡西的話，肯定會出事情，只有幾個人去叫醒卡卡西會沒事。

每天早上大多伊魯卡都會先醒過來，一定是準備好早餐之後才會叫醒卡卡西，當然卡卡西自己醒來當然就無所謂，偏偏卡卡西有時候會需要人家叫醒他，這時候就要 伊魯卡出馬的時候。

「早安，伊魯卡哥哥，我肚子餓了。」鳴人會自己醒過來。

「早安，鳴人，可以幫我去叫小雪和卡卡西嗎？」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「好！」鳴人馬上就去房間把自家姊姊叫醒，然後再去叫醒卡卡西。

伊魯卡知道鳴人去叫卡卡西，對方不會說什麼，卡卡西一向很寵鳴人，不會因為他把他吵醒就生氣，自己現在真的忙不過來，只好叫鳴人去叫醒其他人，自己可以把大家的早餐給備好。

鳴人叫醒自己的姊姊後，就去卡卡西的房間，準備叫醒卡卡西，站在房門前鳴人想著要怎麼叫醒卡卡西，小腦袋歪著頭想著，想到點子之後馬上去叫醒卡卡西，伊魯卡給予的任務鳴人一定會完成。

鳴人爬到卡卡西的身上，然後趴在卡卡西的身上，挪著自己的身體往前進，然後用自己的小手拍拍卡卡西的臉，卡卡西感受到有人在吵他，慢慢的睜開眼睛看見鳴人坐在自己的身上，知道鳴人是來叫醒自己。

「稻草人，起來了，小海豚已經在準備早餐了。」看見卡卡西睜開眼睛的樣子說。

「早安…鳴人…」卡卡西還是很想睡。

「不可以睡著啦！小海豚已經在弄早餐了。」鳴人用自己的小手推推卡卡西的身體。

「好…」卡卡西這才起來，順便把鳴人抱在懷裡不讓他掉下去。

卡卡西是多麼希望伊魯卡來叫醒自己，不過一早看見鳴人可愛的小臉也是不錯的選擇，誰叫他們家的小狐狸是那樣的可愛，醒來可以看見小狐狸可愛的臉龐卡卡西當然不會說什麼。

卡卡西親親鳴人的臉頰之後就下床換衣服，鳴人很有活力的去跟伊魯卡回報自己的成果，卡卡西看見鳴人跑出去的背影微笑，他們家的孩子還是這樣有活力，不過卡卡西還是希望伊魯卡可以叫醒自己。

伊魯卡把早餐用好之後要兩個孩子先吃，自己去房間看卡卡西弄得怎樣了，打開房間的門看見卡卡西還在穿衣服的樣子微笑，那人的臉就像是不甘願起床的小孩子一樣。

「我讓小雪和鳴人先吃，想說你還沒用好就過來看看。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西正在換衣服的樣子說。

「誰叫今天早上不是親愛的伊魯卡小親親叫我…」卡卡西很哀怨的說出這句話。

「是誰昨天晚上指定要吃特定的料理的，害我今天一早醒來就要弄。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話不滿的抱怨。

「對不起嘛！伊魯卡小親親…」卡卡西使出渾身解數和伊魯卡撒嬌。

看見卡卡西撒嬌的樣子伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，只是親親卡卡西的臉頰要他動作快點，不然兩個孩子肯定會把早餐給瓜分完畢，老婆大人已經指示自己卡卡西當然會快點動作，以免自家老婆大人不高興。

伊魯卡滿意的看著這樣的結果，卡卡西有很嚴重的低血壓，自然也有很嚴重的起床氣，聽卡卡西的同事說，卡卡西睡著後就很難叫醒，不過還好卡卡西從未對他們發過脾氣就是。

所以當大家知道這件事情後都很吃驚，沒想到卡卡西在家裡根本沒有起床氣這種東西，或許是因為家裡的小孩很可愛，加上伊魯卡又是卡卡西最喜歡的人，他才捨不得跟他們發脾氣。

「啊！啊！早餐都快被吃完了。」卡卡西來到餐廳看見桌上的早餐已經被兩個孩子瓜分的差不多了。

「我就跟你說了吧！我再去弄，等我一下。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「好吧！」卡卡西抓抓頭無奈的說出這句話。

「我吃飽了。」鳴人開心的把空盤子拿給伊魯卡。

「乖，等等出去玩。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人很開心等下可以出門。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑，難得自己和雪子都放假，鳴人可是很期待可以出去玩，畢竟大家都有自己的事情要做，鳴人會乖乖的上課，雖然有時候鳴人會調皮搗蛋讓人傷腦筋就是。

伊魯卡把剛做好的早餐端出來給卡卡西吃，鳴人和雪子在客廳當中做自己的事情，卡卡西和伊魯卡慢慢的吃著自己的早餐，兩個孩子也不催促兩位兄長，等他們吃完早餐就可以出去玩。

看見鳴人一臉期待想要出去玩的樣子，卡卡西和伊魯卡可不會打壞他的興致，只要鳴人很開心他們就會很高興，畢竟是自己養大的孩子，怎麼說他們都不會打壞孩子們的興致。

「走吧！我們出去玩吧！」伊魯卡牽起鳴人的手說。

「YA！」鳴人開心的和他們一起出門。

來到公園他們放手讓鳴人去玩耍，卡卡西靠著伊魯卡補眠，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，雪子則是陪著鳴人一起玩耍，臉上帶著淡淡的笑容，伊魯卡看著他們玩耍的樣子微笑。

卡卡西找到時間一定會好好的補眠，伊魯卡是不會打擾他的，一定會讓他好好的睡一下，能夠讓卡卡西得到好好的休息，伊魯卡是不會打擾卡卡西，除非有必要才會叫醒他。

當然如果是自己和兩個孩子以外的人把他叫醒的話，肯定會受到卡卡西的起床氣的威嚇，有伊魯卡在身邊就不太需要擔心這種事情，大家看見這樣的情形也自然會迴避。

「卡卡又睡著了。」鳴人趴在伊魯卡的大腿上說。

「因為卡卡西很累，讓他睡一下吧！小鳴你再去玩一下。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！」鳴人當然會聽伊魯卡的話。

「我累了。」雪子說完之後就開始閉目養神。

「好好休息吧！」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

中午吃飯時間，伊魯卡輕輕的拍拍卡卡西的臉頰，讓他清醒許多，他們家的小孩已經餓肚子了，正在等卡卡西醒過來一起出去吃飯，卡卡西眨眨自己的眼睛後知道他們的意思。

睜開眼睛看見伊魯卡的臉龐卡卡西很開心，他很喜歡睡醒後第一眼見到的人就是伊魯卡，畢竟是自己的最喜歡的人，能夠第一眼見到自己最喜歡的人卡卡西當然會覺得很高興。

那樣的感覺真的很幸福，卡卡西喜歡這樣幸福的感覺，看見這樣的情形雪子和鳴人也不好說什麼，誰叫卡卡西常常會看伊魯卡看到出神，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「好了，不要看我看的出神，我們去吃飯。」伊魯卡無奈的說出的這句話。

「啊！喔！好！」卡卡西聽見伊魯卡說的話馬上回神。

「我肚子好餓！稻草人不要老是看小海豚看的出神啦！」鳴人不高興的大叫。

「我們家的小狐狸又耐不住了。」卡卡西無奈的說出這句話。

「嗯…」雪子看見這樣的情形已經不知道要怎麼說了。

卡卡西抱起鳴人和其他人一起去吃飯，雪子看見這樣的情形很懶的說話，卡卡西有多依戀伊魯卡她怎麼會不知道，所以根本就懶的說什麼來叫醒卡卡西，誰叫卡卡西很多時候會讓人無奈。

遇到伊魯卡的時候卡卡西總是會失常，大家看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼，誰叫卡卡西總是讓人感到很無奈，了解卡卡西的人當然也知道這件事情，他們也不好說什麼。

何況還是他們家的兩個孩子，知道卡卡西的個性也不想說什麼，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形當然會感到很無奈，畢竟自己實在是不了解卡卡西為什麼每次會看自己看到呆。

「今天吃燒肉好棒！」鳴人開心的說出這句話。

「呵呵，看樣子小鳴真的很高興。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「這小子…」卡卡西看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「很好吃。」雪子小小聲的說著。

其他人聽見這句話微笑，他們開心的吃著今天的中餐，今天難得可以吃燒烤小孩子當然會很高興，以伊魯卡的習慣他們很少會外食，主要的原因就是怕小孩子容易營養不均衡，所以他們家真的很少會外食。

卡卡西看見兩個孩子高興的樣子微笑，能夠看見孩子們開心的樣子自己當然也會很高興，畢竟是自己最疼愛的兩個孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是非常的用心在照顧他們兩個人。

伊魯卡幫大家烤肉，卡卡西也會出手幫忙，就是不希望伊魯卡太過勞累，這樣的話只有他們三個人吃，伊魯卡根本吃不到什麼東西，因此為了避免這樣的狀況，卡卡西當然會出手幫忙。

「卡卡西，我自己來就好了。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西搶著要幫忙的樣子馬上阻止卡卡西。

「沒關係，我也一起幫忙，不然等下伊魯卡小親親你又沒吃很多。」卡卡西怎麼會不了解伊魯卡的個性。

看見這樣的情形伊魯卡也不好說什麼，只好任由卡卡西去做這件事情，至少這樣他們四個人都可以吃到今天的午餐，卡卡西也不用擔心自己根本沒有吃到多少，這樣貼心的卡卡西，伊魯卡真的很喜歡。

雪子看見卡卡西和伊魯卡恩愛的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是專注的吃著自己今天的午餐，鳴人開心的樣子讓雪子的臉讓浮現淡淡的笑容，誰叫自家弟弟是那樣的有活力。


	5. Day 5 做飯

旗木家的人都知道伊魯卡的手藝很好，卡卡西的手藝很爛，能夠體會的人就是他們家的小孩，雪子在伊魯卡還沒有來的時候，很可憐的吃雜菜拌飯好幾天，即使是不挑食的她也快要受不了。

還好伊魯卡來到他們家，不然雪子真的不知道自己要吃多久的雜菜拌飯，此後他們家的小孩子的便當總是會讓人羨慕不已，鳴人的便當就讓他的朋友們羨慕的要死，這點讓鳴人在朋友圈很吃香。

伊魯卡一早就在廚房裡面忙碌，準備他們家四個人的中午便當，很快的伊魯卡就把今天的中餐用好，準備給他們帶去，順便也把早餐給用好等他們起床一起吃，年紀最小的鳴人很早就醒了，跟伊魯卡打聲招呼後就開始吃起自己的早餐。

「小鳴，等下去學校不要忘記帶便當喔！」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形提醒。

「伊魯卡哥哥不跟我去學校嗎？」鳴人聽見伊魯卡說的話後不安的問。

「伊魯卡，你沒跟小鳴說你今天要在任務室值班？」卡卡西一把抱起鳴人安慰他。

「我昨天忘記說了…」伊魯卡聽見這句話馬上反省。

「唔…」聽見伊魯卡說的話，鳴人馬上鬧脾氣，不打算去上課。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是哄著鳴人，要他乖乖的去上課，說好放學後一定會去接他下課，晚餐也一定是他最喜歡吃的拉麵，鳴人這才乖乖的答應說好要去上課，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

如果自己沒有去學校也沒事先說的話，鳴人一定會鬧脾氣，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形總是很無奈，只好安慰他們家的小狐狸，鳴人和雪子可是他們家的寶貝，不管說什麼都會安撫好。

畢竟鳴人是個怕生的孩子，對於學校的一切還是不太能適應，有伊魯卡在身邊大家也比較放心，卡卡西決定今天親自接送孩子，讓他可以安心的去上學，晚餐順便一起去一樂拉麵吃。

「乖乖去上課，放學哥哥會來接你，晚上去吃一樂。」卡卡西把鳴人送到學校後說。

「好。」鳴人用力的點頭。

卡卡西看著鳴人拿著書包和他的便當進入學校裡面後就放心許多，自己則是去暗部處理一些事情，因為鳴人的關係，卡卡西刻意把今天的任務給掉開，一起執行任務的同伴知道這件事後也沒多說什麼。

自從卡卡西收養兩個孩子之後，很多事情他會去做一些調整和安排，畢竟他所擁有的責任更是重，只要孩子們可以開心他就可以放心，調整自己的任務和安排他很願意。

之後伊魯卡進入他們家，卡卡西的時間更有很多彈性，除非有例外，不然卡卡西很少會調動自己的任務或是安排，今天就是一個例外，不過對此卡卡西以及他的夥伴沒有任何的抱怨。

「鳴人，你今天的便當菜色是怎樣的菜色？」中午時間牙一秒撲到鳴人的身上問。

「不知道，今天早上沒有看到伊魯卡哥哥準備。」鳴人眨眨眼睛說出這句話。

「那我們找地方去吃午餐吧！」牙馬上說出這句話。

「好。」鳴人對這件事沒有任何意見。

中午時間小孩子都可以在學校的某個角落吃飯，鳴人和一群朋友一起吃他們的中餐，鳴人把自己的餐盒打開，大家看見鳴人的便當菜色都羨慕不已，果然伊魯卡的手藝真的很好。

鳴人看見自己的菜色沒有多說什麼，開始吃起來他今天的便當，便當裡面的菜色都是他喜歡吃的，鳴人一定會把自己的便當給吃光，即使朋友想要跟自己分菜色，鳴人才不願意給他們吃。

在暗部的卡卡西和雪子打開便當也讓大家羨慕不已，只能說伊魯卡的好手藝讓大家都很喜歡，每個人都想要跟他們分菜，可惜他們都不會讓其他人分自己的便當菜色。

「卡卡西前輩，您的便當真豐盛。」大和看見卡卡西的便當有些羨慕。

「羨慕吧！這是伊魯卡給我的愛心便當，不分給你吃。」卡卡西耍小孩子脾氣。

「伊魯卡老師真用心。」鼬看見雪子的便當後說出這句話。

「嗯。」雪子開心的吃著自己的便當。

中午休息時間伊魯卡打開自己的便當之後，任務分配室的所有人看見後馬上羨慕不已，沒想到伊魯卡竟然會帶這樣豐盛的便當，如果不是知道伊魯卡的手藝很好，加上伊魯卡有照顧兩個孩子的話，他們還以為伊魯卡找了一位好媳婦。

伊魯卡淡定的吃著自己的便當，想著晚上卡卡西一定是答應鳴人要去吃一樂拉麵，想著明天的早餐和中餐不知道要做什麼菜色，冰箱裡面的食物好像快要沒了，似乎要去超商採購的說。

任務室的值班人員開心的聊天，伊魯卡偶爾插上幾句話，其他時候都在專心的吃著他的午餐，由於伊魯卡做飯的手藝很好，好到有幾位女性忍者還會來跟伊魯卡請教。

「伊魯卡，你的手藝真不錯。」出雲有些羨慕的看著伊魯卡的便當。

「還好啦！不過就是隨便弄弄而已。」伊魯卡謙虛的說著。

「伊魯卡你就不要謙虛了，每次都有很多人來跟你請教的說。」小鐵羨慕的說出這句話。

「那是因為家裡有小孩子的關係，加上卡卡西大哥也不會做飯，自然就…」伊魯卡有些不好意思的說。

「卡卡西那傢伙拐到你真幸福。」弦間說出這句話讓伊魯卡非常的害羞。

「不知火前輩…」伊魯卡有些不好意思的說著。

跟卡卡西同輩的傢伙們都很喜歡調侃伊魯卡，有時候卡卡西看見會幫伊魯卡解危，他知道伊魯卡的臉皮很薄，如果太過份的話伊魯卡肯定不會理會自己，所以卡卡西一定會幫伊魯卡解危。

不過卡卡西真的很喜歡賢慧的伊魯卡，追求伊魯卡很久才把伊魯卡追到手，這是大家都很訝異的事情，沒想到在女人堆很吃香的卡卡西竟然是個愛情白痴，追求伊魯卡追求很久。

學校放學時間卡卡西準時的出現在校門口前，從教室出來的鳴人看見卡卡西馬上跑過去，看見自家小狐狸往自己的方向跑，卡卡西在他撲上來之前就把鳴人抱起來，然後往一樂拉麵走。

「我來了。」卡卡西出現在伊魯卡和雪子的面前。

「大叔，我要豚骨拉麵！」鳴人很有活力的說出這句話。

「好哩！」聽見鳴人活潑的聲音，手打大叔馬上弄他的豚骨拉麵。

今天晚上不做飯，伊魯卡也輕鬆許多，他知道大家都把便當給吃完，他的手藝很受到大家歡迎，連愛挑食的鳴人也總是會把便當給吃光光，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡放心許多。

手打大叔把鳴人的拉麵端到他的面前，鳴人看見拉麵很高興，馬上拿起筷子開始吃了起來，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，大家開始吃起他們的晚餐。

吃完晚餐之後他們一家人開心的回家，鳴人把空的餐盒拿給伊魯卡後就回房間做作業，卡卡西和雪子也把餐盒拿給伊魯卡，讓伊魯卡可以處理那些餐盒，卡卡西進入廚房幫忙洗餐盒。

雪子揉揉自己的眼睛，看樣子她已經很想睡了，伊魯卡看見後要她早點回房間睡覺，雪子點點頭乖乖的回房間睡覺，如果鳴人有問題的話一定會出來請教他們，所以伊魯卡也不擔心鳴人。

「伊魯卡小親親，你的手藝好到讓大家羨慕不已。」卡卡西說出這句話讓伊魯卡有些不好意思。

「我今天被不知火前輩調侃…」伊魯卡摳摳自己的臉頰後說出這句話。

「弦間那傢伙…」卡卡西有些咬牙切齒。

「嘛…又沒關係，我已經習慣了，謝謝你今天幫我洗餐盒。」伊魯卡溫和的說出這句話。

「這是我應該做的。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「謝謝。」伊魯卡當然也回親卡卡西的臉頰。

卡卡西會幫伊魯卡做一些家事，他可是捨不得伊魯卡太過勞累，所以卡卡西會做一些家事來幫忙伊魯卡，家裡的兩個小孩子也是會做一些家事，伊魯卡很感謝他們幫忙。

伊魯卡來到這個家後，很多家是包含煮飯都是他一手包辦，讓卡卡西多少有些捨不得，他對這些事情一點也不拿手，偏偏家裡有兩個小孩子，伊魯卡不得不挑起這些事情。

不過也是因為伊魯卡的手藝好到會讓大家羨慕不已，大家都說卡卡西娶到一個好媳婦，跟卡卡西同輩、同期的朋友們總是會調侃一下卡卡西，偶爾看見伊魯卡也會調戲一下伊魯卡，對此卡卡西很無奈也無法說什麼。

「有伊魯卡小親親在身邊真好，不然小雪肯定會把我怨恨死了。」卡卡西很清楚自己的手藝有多糟糕。

「誰教你不好好學學煮飯這件事，還差點想要餓壞小雪和鳴人他們。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話後無奈的說。

「我就是這件事不拿手嘛！」卡卡西很哀怨的說出這句話。

「少來了。」伊魯卡對卡卡西說的話很無奈。

伊魯卡怎麼會不知道卡卡西的手藝很糟糕，所有的事情都很拿手的卡卡西，卻對廚藝、做飯這件事很不拿手，當自己還沒來到這個家的時候，卡卡西差點餓壞雪子這個孩子。

還好自己即時來到這個家，不然的話兩個孩子肯定會餓壞，三餐在外面吃也不是很好，這樣的話小孩子很容易營養不良，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形馬上把這件事攬下來，讓卡卡西鬆了一口氣。

現在大家很喜歡吃伊魯卡做的飯菜，伊魯卡總是會變出很多不同的菜色，因此每天的菜色都不同，大家都吃不膩，誰叫伊魯卡的手藝很好，好到讓大家吃不膩，卡卡西很高興可以和伊魯卡在一起，伊魯卡真的是很好的伴侶。


	6. Day 6 大掃除

今天天氣很好，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形決定來大掃除，加上今天家裡的人都放假，鳴人也不用去學校上課，因此伊魯卡決定來個大掃除，其他人聽見這消息的時候沒有一個人敢說不要。

年紀最小的鳴人也會跟著大家一起幫忙打掃，和姊姊雪子一起打掃他們兩人的房間，當然除了他們的房間以外還要打掃其他的地方，要把這個家打掃的乾乾淨淨，卡 卡西知道伊魯卡的意思，所以會一起乖乖打掃。

順便把被子拿出來曬太陽，然後要洗的衣服洗好一起曬，今天的陽光大到很適合曬被子和衣服，當伊魯卡去洗衣服和曬被子的時候，卡卡西則是在客廳當中打掃，大家各司其職把自己的事情給做好。

「姊姊，我把玩具和桌子整理好了。」鳴人收拾好自己的書桌和玩具後說。

「好，去提水和拿抹布來。」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭後繼續收拾自己的東西。

雪子把自己的東西收拾好後，看看鳴人的玩具和書桌，確認弟弟收拾好東西之後，雪子開始整理起書櫃來，床上的東西被伊魯卡拿去洗，只剩下床墊這種東西在，因此雪子只要把東西收拾好，然後拖地擦桌子等地方就可以。

他們兩人的房間現在是相通的，但是拉上拉門就可以隔成兩間房間，加上他們兩人的床鋪都加大，可以讓他們好好的睡覺，這是卡卡西刻意這樣做，至於是什麼樣的理由就不太清楚了。

鳴人提水來到房間，讓自家姊姊可以順利的把房間打掃乾淨，自己也一起幫忙擦地板，在兩人這樣合力的收拾好之後，他們很快的就把房間給打掃乾淨，然後去幫忙伊魯卡和卡卡西。

「打掃好了，萬歲！」鳴人開心的舉起雙手。

「好了，我們去幫忙卡卡西哥哥他們吧！」雪子拍拍弟弟的頭後說出這句話。

「好！」鳴人馬上跑去伊魯卡的所在地。

「真是的。」雪子看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

伊魯卡看見鳴人跑到自己的身邊來，就知道兩個孩子已經把房間打掃好了，畢竟兩個小孩子的房間東西也不多，雖然他們兩人的床很大就是，伊魯卡相信雪子一定會把該整理的東西整理好。

雪子的能力伊魯卡一點也不擔心，加上她一定會督促鳴人，所以伊魯卡很放心他們兩人在整理自己的房間，看見他們打掃好的樣子微笑，然後讓鳴人這位可愛的小幫手來幫自己。

卡卡西打掃好之後看見鳴人正在幫伊魯卡的樣子微笑，自己則是去打掃廁所，伊魯卡交代自己一定要掃廁所和拖地，拖地完畢之後就要去打掃廁所，其他人的話則是會幫忙伊魯卡，畢竟伊魯卡那邊的事情比較多。

「小海豚，我來幫忙了。」鳴人大聲的告訴伊魯卡。

「小鳴，謝謝你。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「有需要幫忙的地方嗎？」雪子看見伊魯卡正在和鳴人說話的樣子問。

「有，就麻煩你們了。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

伊魯卡要兩個孩子幫忙自己曬衣服和被子，有這兩個小幫手幫忙伊魯卡很多事情都很快就處理完，確定衣服和被子都弄好之後伊魯卡就去做其他的事情，和兩個孩子一起去打掃其他的地方。

卡卡西和伊魯卡的房間他們自己會打掃，所以伊魯卡帶著兩個孩子去打掃其他的房間，旗木家的老宅房子有些大，打掃起來多少有些困難，畢竟他們只有四個人，偌大的房子靠他們四個人打掃的確是有些辛苦。

卡卡西看見他們去打掃其他房間，自己也把廁所和浴室打掃好了，自己要去問伊魯卡還要處理哪裡，大概除了他們兩人的房間以外，孩子們已經把自己的房間打掃好，就剩下幾間房間要處理而已。

「伊魯卡，我還要打掃哪裡？」卡卡西看見他們正在整理書房的樣子問。

「廁所和浴室已經刷乾淨了？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西出現在他們的面前後問。

「我已經刷洗乾淨了，那我還要打掃哪裡？」卡卡西微笑的說出這句話。

「那就打掃我們的房間吧！」伊魯卡微笑的告訴卡卡西。

「好。」卡卡西當然很樂意去打掃。

「哥哥應該不需要幫忙吧？」雪子看見這樣的情形問。

「暫時不需要，有需要的話會過來找你們。」卡卡西揮揮手就回房間打掃。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是繼續和雪子、鳴人一起整理書房，書房可是大家一起共用的地方，有每個人的書籍和捲軸，當然也有卡卡西的親熱天堂系列書籍，但是伊魯卡也不擔心就是。

雪子整理自己的資料、書籍、卷軸，鳴人則是乖乖的整理自己的故事書，以及大家給他看的捲軸，伊魯卡整理自己和卡卡西的書籍等東西，各自整理自己的領域，所以伊魯卡一點也不擔心卡卡西的親熱系列會被鳴人拿去看。

伊魯卡不得不佩服卡卡西可以把親熱系列的書籍都看完，而且自來也寫新的出版之後卡卡西一定第一個買去看，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡只有苦笑，不過這也是卡卡西的興趣，自己也不好說什麼。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我整理好故事書和捲軸了。」鳴人已經把自己的部份整理好了。

「整理好就好。」伊魯卡看見鳴人已經把東西整理好的樣子說。

「我也擦乾淨了！」鳴人眨眨自己的大眼看著伊魯卡。

「好，小鳴最乖了。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

看見鳴人自動自發的樣子伊魯卡很欣慰，鳴人是個很乖的小孩，要他做的事情他都會做好，卡卡西和伊魯卡的家庭教育做的很好，加上兩個孩子又很乖巧根本不需要太過擔心。

伊魯卡很仔細的把書櫃擦乾淨，然後做了一些防潮的處理，木葉的天氣多少有些潮濕，書籍和捲軸很容易潮濕，所以必須要做防潮的處理，細心的伊魯卡總是會把這些事情給做好。

「我都弄好了，你們呢？」卡卡西出現在書房的門口看著他們。

「已經用好了，其他的房間也打掃好了。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「嗯，太謝謝你了。」卡卡西很感謝伊魯卡這樣幫忙。

「不客氣，這是我該做的事情。」伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「三間客房已經打掃好了，書房和我們的房間也打掃好了，那客廳呢？」雪子很快就問出重點。

「那我已經處理好了，剛剛你們在打掃房間的時候我就打掃客廳了。」卡卡西拍拍雪子的頭。

「小海豚，肚子餓了。」鳴人摸摸自己的肚子說出這句話。

「好，哥哥去看一下客房的狀況後，我們在一起出去吃飯。」伊魯卡笑笑的說。

鳴人聽見可以出去吃飯很開心，乖乖的點頭答應伊魯卡說自己會安靜的等著，打掃過後伊魯卡總是會去確認一下家裡的房間的所有狀況，看看自己到底有哪裡沒有打掃乾淨。

這是伊魯卡細心的地方，卡卡西把兩個孩子帶到客廳去等待伊魯卡，看看外面的天色之後再來決定要不要先把東西收進來，相信伊魯卡一定會有判斷，自己根本不需要太過擔心。

伊魯卡確定所有的房間都打掃乾淨之後，看了一下天色後沒有多說什麼，今天一整天應該都是好天氣，中午他們一起出去吃飯不需要太過擔心，等下回家之後再來把被子和衣服收進屋子裡就可以。

「出去吃飯吧！回來再收衣服也來得及。」伊魯卡巡視過後說出這句話。

「就照伊魯卡小親親說的做。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，然後牽起雪子的手一起和伊魯卡出門。

「今天天氣很好，不需要擔心會下雨，吃完中餐後順便去買晚餐的材料好了。」伊魯卡牽起雪子的另外一隻手說。

「我們就照伊魯卡說的話去做吧！中午想吃什麼東西？」卡卡西問兩個孩子。

「可以吃拉麵嗎？」鳴人撒嬌的問著。

「不行，今天給姊姊決定。」卡卡西親親鳴人的臉頰。

「好吧！姊姊要吃什麼？」鳴人看著雪子問她，語氣有些不甘願。

「就依鳴人吧！我吃什麼都好。」雪子對於吃沒有什麼意見。

卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見這句話沒有多說什麼，就帶著兩個孩子去吃拉麵，看見兩個孩子開心的樣子他們當然會很高興，畢竟兩個孩子是他們的寶貝，加上鳴人又是家裡大家最寵愛的小孩。

基本上鳴人想要吃什麼他們都會配合，雪子本身對吃的東西不是很挑，自然會以鳴人的意見為主，鳴人可是他們家的小霸王，不聽他的話可是會鬧脾氣讓大家受不了的。

誰叫鳴人是大家都疼愛的孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是非常疼愛鳴人，有時候在旁人的眼裡看來可是很寵他，幸虧鳴人是個好孩子，總是會很乖巧的幫忙他們，很少會有反抗他們的情形出現。

「這傢伙就是喜歡吃拉麵。」卡卡西捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「拉麵好吃啊！」鳴人摸摸卡卡西捏的地方。

「鳴人喜歡就好。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

雪子看著他們說話的樣子沒有插嘴，伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭，表示自己沒有忽略她，雪子對此也沒有任何的意見，可以和卡卡西、伊魯卡以及自己的弟弟在一起，她真的很幸福。

吃完中餐後順道去市場買菜，然後他們就回家收被子，伊魯卡把時間算的很好，等他們回去，衣服和被子已經乾了，剛好可以把衣服和被子收進屋子裡來，鳴人和雪子看見後馬上過去幫忙。

當他們把被子和衣服收進屋子裡後，卡卡西和鳴人一起摺衣服，雪子和伊魯卡則是去把床單給用好，把客房以及他們的房間的床單給套好，最後一項工作做好之後他 們總算可以好好休息了，今天的打掃除也順利完成。


	7. Day 7 瀏覽過去的相片

這天伊魯卡在家裡打掃的時候翻出一本相本，看見裡面的相片微笑，那是卡卡西小時候的相片，同時也附贈幾張雪子小時候的照片，自己和鳴人的照片另外收存，卡卡西看見伊魯卡發呆的樣子把人摟在懷裡。

他看見伊魯卡手上的相簿笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是他沒想到伊魯卡竟然會翻出這本相本，自從母親離開後他和父親的相片就沒有幾張，而父親失蹤後照片變的更 少。

不過他比較想要看伊魯卡小時候的樣子，不知道伊魯卡搬過來的時候有沒有順便把相簿帶過來，伊魯卡感受到卡卡西的體溫沒有說什麼，和他一起瀏覽這本相簿中的相片。

「好難得看見你小時候的樣子，這本相簿讓我認識更多的你。」伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的身上。

「我比較想要看你小時候的樣子，你有帶來嗎？」卡卡西對伊魯卡小時候的樣子很好奇。

「有，不過這本相簿還夾了幾張小雪的照片。」伊魯卡怎麼會不知道卡卡西在想什麼。

「老師出事的時候一起帶過來的，因為沒有相簿可放，就放在這裡了。」卡卡西很心疼家裡的女娃兒。

伊魯卡知道卡卡西一定會心疼雪子，水門出事的時候雪子才是個五歲的孩子，她經歷過太多的事情，讓他們多少會心疼那個孩子，總是希望那個孩子可以快快樂樂的長大，但現實中這是不可能的事情。

雪子小時候就很成熟，總是會想著一些大人都不會想到的事情，可是對他們來說，她不過只是個不到十歲的孩子，一個既成熟又天真的孩子，是需要大家呵護的孩子。

伊魯卡看完之後把相簿收好，然後和卡卡西一起去做其他的事情，當然等下他一定要把自己小時候的照片拿給卡卡西看，不然的話卡卡西會跟自己鬧脾氣，這樣的話自己肯定會很頭痛。

「吶！給你看！」伊魯卡把自己的相簿拿給卡卡西看。

「不知道伊魯卡小親親小時候長什麼樣子？」卡卡西很期待的翻開相簿。

「沒有什麼好看的，我小時候一點也不可愛。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西看的津津有味的樣子微笑。

「誰說的，伊魯卡小親親小時候的樣子很可愛。」卡卡西真心的覺得伊魯卡小時候的樣子真的很可愛。

聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡微笑沒有多說什麼，看了看時間差不多後就去學校接鳴人回家，看見伊魯卡出門卡卡西馬上跟著出去，手上的相簿隨手放在桌上，他們兩人說好要去接他們家的寶貝回家。

鳴人在校門口和大家道別，乖乖的等待卡卡西和伊魯卡來接他回家，今天他們說好要一起接他回家，伊魯卡和卡卡西今天同時一起休息，早上送鳴人上學後答應他下午放學會來接他回家。

鳴人看見他們馬上跑過去，卡卡西和伊魯卡馬上把他抱起來，然後他們一起走到另外一個地方接他們家的另外一個孩子，雪子把事情都處理完畢後，看見卡卡西和伊魯卡帶著弟弟來接自己很訝異。

「卡卡西哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥、鳴人。」雪子看見他們很高興。

「回家吧！」卡卡西牽起雪子的手準備離開。

「小鼬、止水哥、小花，我先走囉！」雪子和自己的朋友們道別。

「不要忘了明天要一起出門喔！」犬塚花大聲的告訴雪子。

「好！」雪子用力的點頭表示自己知道。

鼬和止水只是揮揮手跟雪子道別，今天難得看見雪子的笑容，看見卡卡西和伊魯卡出現才會出現這樣可愛的笑容，平常的雪子安安靜靜的不多說什麼，偶爾會掛上一絲絲微笑。

或許是因為經歷過太多、太多的事情，讓雪子在面對其他人的時候總是安靜不說話，這點可是讓她的好朋友們擔心不已，一點也不希望看見這樣的雪子，當卡卡西和伊魯卡出現後，他們可以看見雪子的笑容，反而放心許多。

鳴人嘰嘰喳喳的說著自己今天的所見所聞，卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見後微笑沒有多說什麼，他們決定回家後一起好好瀏覽過去的相簿，然後未來繼續在那些相簿上增加許多美麗的回憶。

「這是卡卡小時候的樣子，好可愛喔！跟現在一點也不一樣。」看見卡卡西小時候的樣子鳴人很驚訝。

「伊魯卡哥哥小時候的樣子很可愛。」雪子看見伊魯卡小時候的樣子覺得很可愛。

「有姊姊小時候的樣子，跟爸爸媽媽一起，啊！還有爺爺和奶奶。」鳴人看見那張相片有些羨慕。

「以後你也可以和爸爸媽媽照，奶奶已經過世了，下次找爺爺一起照相吧！」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭。

「師父肯定會同意。」卡卡西把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡。

「嗯！下次跟爺爺說。」鳴人很期待可以和自己的祖父照一張相。

只要鳴人開心其他人就放心許多，他們自然希望鳴人可以這樣一直開心下去，大家會想要讓鳴人開心而做出一些意想不到的事情，不過只是一張相片而已，他們相信皆人一定會同意。

當然下次去找水門和玖辛奈的時候也可以讓他們和鳴人一起照相，一家四口在一起的相片，如果可以也要和皆人一起，想到這裡鳴人不自覺開始期待起來，畢竟他沒有什麼和家人相處的照片。

幾天過後鳴人的願望實現了，他開心的把那張照片給框起來，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼，沒想到瀏覽過去的相片會讓鳴人有這樣大的動力，不過能夠達成鳴人的願望也是很不錯的一件事情。

「好棒喔！有爸爸媽媽和爺爺的照片。」鳴人開心的看著新的相片。

「要好好的收到相簿裡面喔！」伊魯卡看見鳴人開心的樣子微笑。

「好。」鳴人小心翼翼的把相片給收好。

「看完等下把相簿收好。」伊魯卡進入廚房前這樣交代。

鳴人看完自己的專屬相簿之後把相簿收好，乖乖的在客廳當中等伊魯卡，他知道伊魯卡現在正在煮晚餐，卡卡西和雪子等下就會回家，鳴人站起來偷偷的在廚房的門口看伊魯卡煮飯的樣子。

伊魯卡看見鳴人正在偷偷看著自己的樣子微笑，他知道鳴人有點小無聊，家裡另外兩位還沒有回來，所以鳴人不知道要跟誰一起玩，自然會想要看自己煮飯的樣子，伊魯卡不會說什麼。

卡卡西和雪子回到家的時候看見鳴人正在廚房門口看著伊魯卡煮飯的樣子沒多說什麼，收拾好自己後卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，開始跟他玩了起來，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「鳴人，你把昨天的拍好的相片收好了？」卡卡西看見桌上沒有任何的東西有些疑問。

「收好了，小海豚說看完要收好。」鳴人很乖的回答卡卡西的問題。

「乖孩子。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「有和爸爸、媽媽、爺爺一起照相，要好好留著，不可以不見。」雪子知道鳴人昨天有多高興。

「我會收好，姊姊放心。」鳴人信誓旦旦的保證。

聽見鳴人的保證雪子微笑，能夠一家人一起照相真的很幸福，他們會盡量滿足鳴人的願望，畢竟他從襁褓之中就和自己的父母親分開，由卡卡西和伊魯卡一起養大，雪子當然知道弟弟會羨慕自己的原因。

畢竟現在他們兩個只能偶爾去看水門和玖辛奈，鳴人很少能夠和親生父母親相處，自然會羨慕姊姊雪子有五年的時間可以和父母親相處，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形當然會不忍，自然會帶他去找水門和玖辛奈。

鳴人是個很可愛的孩子，大家都疼愛他，水門和玖辛奈看見他們過來當然很高興，大家會用相機記錄他們之間的互動，讓鳴人開心的擁有那些照片，卡卡西和伊魯卡當然會很高興。

「吃晚餐了。」伊魯卡看見大家回來很開心。

「我來幫忙！」雪子聽見伊魯卡說的話馬上進入廚房幫忙。

「小雪，謝謝妳。」伊魯卡看見雪子這樣主動很開心。

「不會。」雪子很開心可以幫忙大家。

卡卡西抱著鳴人看著他們兩人忙進忙出，懷裡這位可愛的小孩子雖然很想要去幫忙，但是卡卡西不太願意讓鳴人去幫忙，畢竟鳴人只是個孩子，如果不小心肯定會受傷，卡卡西才不願意讓鳴人去幫忙。

伊魯卡和雪子看見他們沒有幫忙的樣子也沒多說什麼，只是把晚餐端到餐桌上，把餐具擺好準備一起吃飯，鳴人現在還小大家自然不會讓他幫忙，因此卡卡西才會抱著他，不讓他踏地。

鳴人坐在自己的位子上，看見桌上的菜色很開心，伊魯卡的手藝非常的好，大家都喜歡吃伊魯卡的手藝，晚餐大家開心的一起吃，每個人的臉上都掛上微笑，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑。

晚餐的飯菜大家開心的吃光，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形很高興，表示說今天自己煮的很符合大家的胃口，鳴人也沒刻意的挑食，即使是不喜歡吃的菜也乖乖的吃完，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡當然很高興。

「我來收拾，你和孩子們去客廳坐。」卡卡西開始收拾桌上的東西，然後把伊魯卡趕去客廳。

「好。」伊魯卡帶著兩個孩子去客廳。

鳴人被伊魯卡抱在懷裡，聽著伊魯卡唸故事書，雪子在旁邊做自己的事情，卡卡西看見這樣的情形偷偷拿起相機把這個畫面給記錄起來，正在客廳的三個人沒有感覺，沒想到卡卡西會把這樣的畫面給記錄下來。

很久以後他們看見這張照片的時候，伊魯卡始終沒想到卡卡西會把這個畫面記錄下來，他很開心卡卡西做這件事，不管經過多久的時間，他們兩人會一直這樣繼續下去，直到他們都進入黃土後，在這之前都不會有任何的改變。


	8. Day 8 吐槽對方的生活習慣

伊魯卡對於卡卡西有在收集自來也所寫的色情小說這件事沒有太大的意見，唯一的意見就是不要讓家裡的兩個孩子們去接觸那些書籍，因此卡卡西總是會把那些書籍放好。

加上伊魯卡畢業之後考上教職，進入學校工作，偶爾會有木葉的學生來拜訪他，自然不希望卡卡西的那些情色書刊放在顯眼的地方，因此卡卡西每次看完都會收的好好的。

「卡卡西，不是跟你說過小說別亂丟了嗎？」伊魯卡打掃家裡的時候又看見卡卡西隨手亂放的書本。

「那是我拿的，我最近在學色誘術，所以才借來看。」雪子看見伊魯卡無奈的樣子馬上說。

「開始接到色誘敵人的任務了？」伊魯卡大概知道是怎麼回事。

「嗯，感覺很奇怪。」畢竟雪子是個十歲的小女孩。

「這樣還是說說帶土前輩好了，哪有叫十歲的小女孩去色誘人的。」伊魯卡對此很看不慣。

「就算你去和帶土說也沒用，這是忍者的工作，這一環小雪總是會碰到。」卡卡西把書本收好。

「就算你這樣說，我還是不認為小雪已經到了可以接的狀況。」伊魯卡還是決定去建議一下。

「如果伊魯卡哥哥能幫我去說就好了。」雪子很高興伊魯卡可以去幫忙自己。

卡卡西聽見雪子說的話苦笑，看樣子他們家的女娃真的不適合這類型的工作，找時間自己也陪著伊魯卡去說，怎麼說他們家的寶貝雪子也不過才十歲，的確接手這個任務算是有點太早。

儘管她已經懂很多事情，但是卡卡西和伊魯卡還是不希望她太快長大，希望雪子可以慢慢來，在他們的面前是那位天真浪漫可愛的小女孩，自然會不希望她太快長大。

同居在一起之後伊魯卡發現卡卡西有太多生活習慣可以讓自己吐嘈，看見那些生活習慣讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，對於這點即使感到很頭痛，伊魯卡大多還是希望卡卡西可以改進。

「我們去市場買菜吧！」伊魯卡笑笑的對其他人說。

「好。」雪子開心的點頭，準備和伊魯卡一起出門。

「我也要去！」本來在畫圖的鳴人聽見他們要出門也要跟著一起去。

「我們四個一起去。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，和伊魯卡、雪子一起出門。

不過卡卡西對於伊魯卡挑蔬菜水果的部分也有些感觸，平常家裡要吃的飯菜伊魯卡總是習慣挑選次級品，雖然賣相有點不好但是還是可以吃，這樣下來可以省下很多金錢。

儘管他們家已經有三個人在賺錢，但是伊魯卡還是很習慣挑選那些次級品，偶爾會在發薪日的時候挑選一些很不錯又貴的蔬菜水果來加菜，卡卡西總是認為不需要這樣，畢竟他們所賺的錢夠開銷。

除了肉類以外伊魯卡大多都是這樣的選擇，看見這樣的情形卡卡西總是會不免想要吐嘈一下伊魯卡，不過家裡的孩子大多不太在意這樣的事情，反正最後餐點好吃就好。

「伊魯卡小親親，我們家不需要一直買NG品吧？」卡卡西看見伊魯卡正在挑選食材的時候說出這句話。

「省一點又沒什麼不好的，那些次級品只是賣相不好看而已，其實很好吃呢！」伊魯卡已經省習慣，自然會照著自己的習慣走。

「現在家裡的薪水很夠用，偶爾買一些頂級或是好的食材嘛！次級品就不需要太常挑了啦！」卡卡西想盡辦法要說服伊魯卡。

「這樣說也是呢！」伊魯卡想了想之後笑著說。

「卡卡西哥哥真囉嗦。」雪子看見這樣的情形嘟著嘴說。

「你管我。」卡卡西捏捏雪子的小臉蛋。

「呵呵！小鳴，看看你想吃什麼？」伊魯卡笑笑的看著這樣的情形，然後問著家裡最小的孩子。

「嗯…」鳴人聽見伊魯卡說的話開始慢慢挑選。

伊魯卡自己也想過是否家裡的食材也不需要常常買次級品，有些頂級的食材就很不錯，漂亮的食材雖然貴了一點也不是負擔不起，似乎不需要太過計較那麼多，只是過往的習慣讓他多少難以改變。

畢竟有時候自己也會像婆婆媽媽那樣去搶特價品，有什麼樣的特價品他都會去搶，偶爾看見那些次級品沒有太誇張的損壞的話，自己當然也會買下來當作當天的食材，怎麼說煮出來的成品也是一樣好吃。

或許是因為自己主管家裡用錢的人，難免多少會去計較這些，偶爾也會請學生吃飯的他不免會小小的計較一下，家裡的冰箱也因為他偶爾會請學生的關係而買的很不錯。

「今天會不會買太多了？」卡卡西拿著手上的袋子說著。

「應該不會太多，小雪和小鳴正在發育，總是會多吃很多。」伊魯卡笑笑的告訴卡卡西。

「也是，他們兩人還在長大。」卡卡西被伊魯卡說服。

「我聽你的建議買好的東西，你也要乖乖的把家裡那些情色小說收好。」伊魯卡很認真的告訴卡卡西。

「好。」卡卡西當然會答應伊魯卡。

聽見卡卡西答應自己伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，牽著鳴人和雪子的手一起走在回家的路上，或許同居當中難免會對於對方的習慣來吐嘈，可是對他們來說這不是什麼大不了的事情。

卡卡西偶爾也會看不過伊魯卡的生活習慣，當然對方也會因為自己的某些生活習慣而看不過去，但是對他們來說這點並不會造成任何的影響，生活當中當然要有些小吐嘈才好玩。

只要不要讓對方感到頭疼他們當然沒有特別的意見，因此伊魯卡總是會讓家裡的兩個小孩養成他們的好習慣，盡量讓他們不要造成其他人的麻煩，不然肯定會傷腦筋。

「有烤秋刀魚？」雪子看見伊魯卡把於拿出來的樣子問。

「嗯，今天難得就做卡卡西愛吃的。」伊魯卡笑笑的告訴雪子。

「我來幫忙。」雪子當然沒有任何的意見。

「謝謝。」伊魯卡很開心雪子是這樣乖巧。

還好有人幫忙伊魯卡可以很快的就把今天的晚餐準備好，卡卡西看見今天的晚餐是自己喜歡吃的東西很開心，知道這是他家寶貝愛人親自準備的餐點，可以吃到伊魯卡親手做的餐點卡卡西覺得自己很幸福。

每天他們家的菜色都會有變化，伊魯卡會做出每個人喜歡吃的飯菜，不挑食的雪子總是會把所有的飯菜給吃光，偶爾會遇到卡卡西不喜歡吃的東西，總是會有人幫他把那些東西給解決掉。

即使是會挑食的鳴人也會在其他人的教導下乖乖的把餐點給吃完，就算是他不愛吃的青菜也會乖乖的吃完，看見這樣的情形大家當然很高興，畢竟挑食的小孩可是不容易長大。

「我果然還是喜歡伊魯卡小親親煮的飯。」卡卡西開心的把晚餐全部吃光。

「你喜歡吃就好。」伊魯卡笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「卡卡西帶飯包了。」鳴人看見卡卡西的嘴邊有飯粒。

「哎呀！」聽見鳴人說的話卡卡西馬上把嘴巴給擦乾淨。

「真是的，你老是這樣。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

偶爾伊魯卡也是會對於卡卡西的生活習慣感到很傷腦筋，總是會想要吐嘈對方一下，聽見自家愛人的吐嘈卡卡西會盡量改善，但是他清楚伊魯卡不會太跟自己計較那些事情。

只有在伊魯卡真的看不過去之下，卡卡西才會乖乖的改進，家裡的任何角落不能出現自來也的色情刊物這點是考量到鳴人還小，加上會有學生出入他們家，自然是不放在公共場合中。

私底下在他們的房間卡卡西愛怎麼放伊魯卡也不會去管，現在兩個孩子也各自回去自己的房見睡覺，如果還是睡在一起的話，伊魯卡就有可能真的會去計較，不過現在卻不需要。

「親熱系列的小說別放在客廳當中！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西又在客廳當中看書的樣子說。

「我會乖乖的拿回去房間放，伊魯卡小親親你就不用擔心。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡對於這件事非常的在意。

「不是說好在房間看的嗎？怎麼會在客廳當中看這系列的書。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形很疑惑。

「想說要陪小鳴，一個人也挺無聊的，乾脆看書比較快。」卡卡西習慣放任鳴人在自己身邊。

「小心哪天小鳴爬到你身上問你在看什麼。」伊魯卡覺得這對小孩子的教育不好。

「到時候我會收起來，不需要太過擔心。」卡卡西很清楚這種書他們家的小孩子還不適合看。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話沒有多說什麼，他相信卡卡西會自己注意，畢竟有時候鳴人真的會爬到他們的身上，要是不小心讓孩子們看見書裡的內容似乎是不太好，說什麼伊魯卡都會叫卡卡西小心一點。

清楚伊魯卡個性的卡卡西當然會小心，對於他們家的孩子自己還是有辦法應付，根本不需要太擔心，既然卡卡西會處理好伊魯卡自然也不會多說什麼，偶爾吐槽對方的生活習慣可是他們的一種情趣。


	9. Day 9 相隔兩地的電話

最近卡卡西要出任務，而且還是一個長期任務，對於要出這個長期任務卡卡西很不爽，伊魯卡則是笑笑的送卡卡西出門，然後開心的帶著兩個孩子在家生活，對於自家另外一半要出長期任務並沒有太大的感覺。

伊魯卡當然知道卡卡西一定會要自己聯絡他，也因為這樣他被逼的去學通靈之術，這樣方便自己和卡卡西聯絡，在兩人都出長期任務的時候可以聯絡對方，誰叫卡卡西一點也不想離開伊魯卡。

雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人感情本身就很甜蜜，往往可以在家裡看見他們兩人冒粉紅泡泡，好像不管經過多久的時間他們的感情還是那樣好。

「又要寫信給卡卡西哥哥？」雪子看見伊魯卡提筆寫信的樣子問。

「是啊！不寫給他的話，他肯定又要鬧了。」伊魯卡對於這點感到很傷腦筋。

「卡卡西哥哥總是很讓人傷腦筋。」雪子當然知道卡卡西的個性。

「嘛！不小心把他給寵壞了。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

雪子當然知道伊魯卡所說的意思，的確真的是不小心把卡卡西給寵壞，畢竟不喜歡吵架的伊魯卡每次都會讓著卡卡西，就是這樣讓著、讓著不小心把他給寵壞，只是每次都會提出讓人很無奈的要求。

不過每天可以看見伊魯卡在寫信的樣子雪子沒有多說什麼，把信寫好之後伊魯卡會用通靈術請通靈獸拿給卡卡西，之後伊魯卡會去煮飯或是做一些事情，當然也會陪鳴人一起玩耍。

年紀小的鳴人根本不清楚伊魯卡為什麼每天晚上會寫信給卡卡西，好像這是家裡很平常的事情，反正做完那件事情後他會陪自己玩耍就可以，其他的事情他不會去問。

「晚餐想吃什麼？」伊魯卡把信件送出去後問著雪子和鳴人。

「我想吃拉麵！」鳴人最愛吃的東西就是拉麵。

「我想吃壽喜燒。」雪子很難得提出自己想要吃的東西。

「討厭，姊姊今天跟我不一樣。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「嘛！我看看要怎麼做來滿足你們兩個。」伊魯卡知道兩個孩子都想吃自己提出的飯菜。

「沒關係啦！伊魯卡哥哥，不用這麼麻煩。」雪子決定放棄自己想要吃的壽喜燒。

「不能老是忽略妳的意見，就算兩樣都做，我們都吃的完。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的臉頰。

雪子聽見伊魯卡說的話不知道要說什麼，她知道家裡的人總是這樣，盡量不忽略家裡小孩的要求，卡卡西和伊魯卡對於自己老是讓著鳴人這件事似乎也不是很喜歡，所以有時候會以自己的要求為主。

卡卡西收到伊魯卡的信件後微笑，任務中途打開來看，看看自家愛人到底寫了什麼，即使寫的很平常的事情也無所謂，他只是想要知道伊魯卡以及家裡的兩個孩子是否安好。

當然自己也會寫信給伊魯卡，報平安這件事一定要做，不然伊魯卡一定會擔心自己，為了避免讓伊魯卡擔心卡卡西當然會這樣做，雖然這樣有點煩人，可是對此卡卡西總是會不厭其煩去做。

「又打算寫信給伊魯卡？」阿斯瑪看見卡卡西低頭寫信的樣子問。

「是啊！總是要報個平安。」卡卡西慢慢的開始寫信。

「有人擔心真的很好呢！」阿斯瑪總是有這樣的感覺。

「你和紅總有一天也會這樣。」卡卡西對於好友的戀情一點也不意外。

「伊魯卡今天寫了什麼給你？」帶土拿了一些東西回來後問卡卡西。

「平常一般的瑣事，順便說說家裡兩個小孩的情況。」卡卡西寫好信件後把東西給收好。

「小鳴不要搗蛋就好，小雪最近很好就好。」帶土對於卡卡西家的兩個孩子很疼愛。

「有伊魯卡在小鳴不會搗蛋。」卡卡西很清楚鳴人的個性。

他們幾個好友不得不出一個長期任務，這個任務非他們不可讓卡卡西很頭痛，帶土和阿斯瑪雖然有點意見也不好多說什麼，這時候阿凱喊著今天的晚餐已經好了，他們當然乖乖的過去吃。

要吃晚餐之前卡卡西用通靈獸把信件給送回去，然後這才緩緩地走過去吃晚餐，只是他開始想念家裡愛人的飯菜，不知道孩子們會要伊魯卡做什麼東西吃，希望兩個孩子不會吵架。

雖然卡卡西一點也不擔心雪子和鳴人吵架，只是怕雪子老是會讓著鳴人，把自己的慾望壓到最低，這可不是他和伊魯卡想要看到的事情，畢竟對他們來說希望雪子可以表達自己的慾望。

「今天的晚餐有拉麵也有壽喜燒。」伊魯卡把晚餐給端出來後笑著說。

「哇！小海豚最好了！」看見自己喜歡吃的東西鳴人很開心。

「伊魯卡哥哥，謝謝。」雪子有些不好意思的看著伊魯卡。

「小雪，雖然妳是姊姊，但也不要老是讓著小鳴，這樣會讓小鳴爬到妳頭上。」伊魯卡很認真的告訴雪子。

「好。」雪子點點頭沒有多說什麼。

「偶爾啊！妳也要表達自己想要的慾望，不要老是壓抑自己的慾望。」伊魯卡希望雪子可以像個一般的小女孩一樣。

雪子點點頭沒有多說什麼，自從鳴人出生後雪子太過習慣會讓著他，她當然知道自己這點根本不是很好的事情，經歷太多事情讓她不知道要怎樣去表達，只能盡量和自己最喜歡的家人表達自己想要的慾望。

吃過晚餐之後伊魯卡收到卡卡西的信件，看見他平安的消息自然放心許多，只要卡卡西出任務伊魯卡就會很擔心，只是他不會表達出來，畢竟這是村裡最重要的事情。

每位忍者總是會出任務，不管是短期還是長期任務都要去，只是被留在村裡的人總是會擔心出任務的人，伊魯卡當然會擔心卡卡西，但是同樣身為忍者的他只是不會說。

「卡卡西哥哥會平安回來，伊魯卡哥哥不用擔心。」雪子幫著伊魯卡收拾碗筷後說出這句話。

「我知道，卡卡西的實力不需要擔心，只要不出意外就好。」伊魯卡很感謝雪子安慰自己。

「卡卡西哥哥的實力比大家都還厲害。」雪子很清楚卡卡西的實力在哪裡。

「是啊！只是唯一的缺點就是查克拉不太多。」伊魯卡很清楚卡卡西的優缺點在哪裡。

不過伊魯卡相信有其他人幫忙不需要去擔心那麼多，自己還是乖乖在家裡帶孩子就好，只要卡卡西平安的回到家就好，其他的事情伊魯卡不想要去擔心那麼多，只能祈求老天讓卡卡西平安回來。

伊魯卡相信卡卡西知道自己的願望，所以每次任務都會小心不受傷，然後會好好的平安回到他們的身邊，只要卡卡西可以平安的回來伊魯卡就會鬆了一口氣，這點家裡的兩個孩子很清楚。

要是換雪子出任務的時候，她也會小心不讓自己受傷，然後平安的回到家裡，以免家裡的人會擔心自己，畢竟伊魯卡總是會擔心他們，有個人在村裡等待自己回家他們當然會覺得很幸福。

「覺得有人在村裡等待我們回去，那是多麼幸福的事情。」帶土看著天上的星星說出這句話。

「伊魯卡曾經說過這句話，他說他很高興知道村裡有人在等待自己回去。」卡卡西想起很久以前的事情。

「我記得那是你們才剛交往沒多久的事情。」帶土想起那之前的回憶。

「是啊！所以我答應過他，出任務的時候盡量不要受傷，平安的回到家裡。」卡卡西很清楚伊魯卡的個性。

「看到你平安回家他才會鬆口氣。」帶土可以體會伊魯卡的心情。

任務結束之後卡卡西平安的回到木葉忍者村，當天晚上有自己喜歡吃的東西，看見這樣的情形他很開心，沒想到伊魯卡會準備這樣豐盛的餐點來等待自己，鳴人看見卡卡西回來很開心，馬上過去討抱。

對於自家可愛的小狐狸來跟自己討抱這件事，卡卡西沒有拒絕，他根本不會拒絕鳴人的一切，而且鳴人又是這樣可愛的孩子，卡卡西更是不會拒絕，一定會達到他的要求。

桌上的餐點都是自己喜歡吃的東西，卡卡西很開心，當然也很感謝伊魯卡這樣做，他知道自己可以平安回來伊魯卡感到很安心，不然的話伊魯卡肯定會很擔心自己，雪子看見卡卡西回來沒有多說什麼。

「卡卡西哥哥，辛苦了。」雪子看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「謝謝。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「快點來吃晚餐，今天都是你喜歡吃的。」伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西。

「好。」卡卡西乖乖的坐下來吃飯。

「我肚子餓了！」鳴人大聲的告訴卡卡西。

「我開動了！」大家開始動手吃起自己的飯菜。

鳴人被卡卡西抱到椅子上，這樣表示說要吃飯，一家四口準備吃飯，盼到卡卡西回來伊魯卡當然會準備很多好吃的東西給他們吃，而且絕對是卡卡西喜歡吃的東西，不會出現他討厭的菜色。

看見卡卡西回來伊魯卡鬆了一口氣，這樣表示卡卡西的任務不需要太過擔心，肯定是完美的完成，也很慶幸這次的任務難度不會很高，不然的話伊魯卡肯定會很擔心。

美味的晚餐安撫了卡卡西的胃，果然還是伊魯卡親自做的飯菜才適合他的口味，雖然阿凱的手藝沒有說很難吃，只是卡卡西比較喜歡吃伊魯卡親手做的飯菜，能夠吃到愛人的飯菜會讓他覺得很幸福。


	10. Day 10 早安吻

每天早上卡卡西會給伊魯卡一個早安吻，不管多早或是多晚都會親吻他，偶爾也會親吻兩個孩子的臉頰，伊魯卡對於卡卡西給自己的早安吻沒有太大的意見，這表示他們兩人的感情真的很好。

早餐伊魯卡很堅持在家裡吃，所以每天早上他會親自煮早餐給家裡的人吃，卡卡西會在孩子們起床前給愛人一個吻，有時候雪子會不小心目擊到，鳴人反而很少會目擊他們親吻的樣子。

今天早上當然又不例外，伊魯卡在廚房裡面煮飯，卡卡西走到他的身邊親吻他，兩人笑笑地聊了一下，他們家的孩子差不多要醒來，雪子睡眼惺忪地走了出來，鳴人很有活力的跑出來。

「卡卡西哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥，早安。」雪子揉揉自己的眼睛和兩位兄長打招呼。

「早安，小雪，想睡的話吃完早餐再回去房間睡。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形說。

「好，反正今天沒任務。」雪子乖乖地點頭答應。

「小海豚、稻草人，早安。」鳴人很有活力的打招呼。

「早安，我們家的小狐狸。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來然後親吻他的臉頰。

早餐放在桌上大家開始慢慢吃了起來，吃過早餐之後伊魯卡會帶著鳴人去學校上課，卡卡西則是去暗部報到，誰知道火影會派什麼任務給他，雪子乾脆睡在沙發上，晚點再看看要去誰那邊。

已經從學校畢業的雪子早已經開始接任務，和止水、鼬被帶土教導著，只是今天帶土有另外的任務所以放他們三個假，沒有任務的時候雪子會跟著止水和鼬一起玩或是訓練，只是今天比較累乾脆待在家裡睡覺。

伊魯卡出門前拿了一個小毯子給雪子蓋上，他一點也不擔心雪子自己待在家裡，才會放心和卡卡西、鳴人一起出門，雪子醒來之後會去找其他人，不需要太過擔心，大概晚點要去宇智波家接人。

「再見！」卡卡西總是會送伊魯卡到學校。

「晚點見。」伊魯卡微笑地和卡卡西道別。

「好，你下班後我會來接你，有任務也會通知你。」卡卡西說完就親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「好。」伊魯卡點點頭答應。

「卡卡，再見。」鳴人抓著伊魯卡的手開心的說著。

「不可以搗蛋，讓伊魯卡傷腦筋。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人會乖乖地答應卡卡西。

只要有機會卡卡西總是會親吻伊魯卡，早安吻不過只是個增進情趣的動作，這表示他們兩人的感情很好，帶土和凜總是會說他們老是被閃，儘管他們兩人的感情也很好。

睡飽了的雪子伸伸懶腰，把小毯子和枕頭給收好，然後拿著自己的小包包後就出門，當然出門前也會把家裡的門給鎖好，開心的到宇智波家找人，今天沒有任務當然要找人玩，怎麼說雪子也是個十歲的孩子。

鼬看見雪子從天而降的樣子微笑，今天沒有任務他們兩人可以待在對方身邊一整天，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，只是招呼雪子進入屋子裡，準備點心給兩個孩子，早熟的兩個孩子已經想好下午到底要做什麼。

「我以為妳會睡很久。」鼬看了看時間後說出這句話。

「已經睡很久了，都快要中午了。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「啊！嘴巴張開。」鼬要雪子嘴巴張開。

「啊！」雪子乖乖的配合對方。

鼬塞了一個甜點給自己喜歡的人，雪子乖乖的吃下那個甜點，好吃的甜點吃下肚後雪子露出開心的微笑，看見雪子的笑容鼬也很開心，表示說母親今天做的甜點很好吃。

美琴和玖辛奈是好朋友，所以他們說好把第一個孩子送作堆，沒想到鼬和佐助竟然會喜歡雪子和鳴人，雖然鼬和雪子是未婚夫妻，可是可以隨時解除婚約，十歲的他們當然懂未婚夫妻的意思，也喜歡很喜歡和對方在一起。

在暗部的卡卡西有點想念自己的最喜歡的人，大和看見卡卡西心不在焉的樣子很無奈，其他人看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們怎麼會不知道卡卡西真的很喜歡伊魯卡。

「每天給伊魯卡一個早安吻還不夠啊！卡卡西大哥。」夕顏看見卡卡西發呆的樣子調侃。

「當然不夠，伊魯卡小親親可是我的寶貝。」卡卡西聽見夕顏的調侃微笑的說。

「真羨慕你和伊魯卡。」夕顏拿了一杯茶給卡卡西。

「妳和疾風的感情不是很好嗎？還羨慕我。」卡卡西可是很清楚夕顏的感情生活。

「嘛！前陣子任務很多，有點聚少離多。」夕顏不免想要抱怨一下。

「這就是忍者。」卡卡西很有體會。

伊魯卡在學校上課，鳴人很乖沒有惹事，雖然上課還是那樣不專心就是，對鳴人來說學校上課的內容很無聊，主要是他被教導的進度超前，而且在同學的面前不能太過表現，這讓他很鬱悶。

鳴人知道皆人告訴他說絕對不可以在學校表現出天才的樣子，絕對不可以引人注意，尤其是當自己有一個人人覬覦的九尾的時候更是，所以鳴人乖乖遵照大家的囑咐在學校表現的很低調。

放學後伊魯卡和鳴人準備離開學校，卡卡西準時的出現在門口接他們回家，卡卡西只有在接伊魯卡的時候才會準時出現，其他的時候會跟帶土一樣遲到，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「要去接小雪嗎？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西微笑。

「當然要，順便去帶土家吃飯，那傢伙今天回來。」卡卡西可是很樂意去帶土家蹭飯。

「小心凜等會生氣。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話苦笑。

「已經和凜說好了，別擔心。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來。

他們三個先去宇智波族長家接他們家的小女娃，看見卡卡西和伊魯卡來接自己回家雪子很開心，和鼬道別之後馬上跑到他們的身邊，道別前她親了鼬的臉頰，然後才開心地跑到卡卡西和伊魯卡身邊。

鼬不好意思的揮揮手道別，然後才臉紅的進入屋子裡，美琴看見這樣的情形笑笑地沒有多說什麼，鼬和雪子的感情真的很好，讓人期待他們兩人以後的發展，只可惜佐助來不及遇到鳴人。

帶土回到家看見卡卡西和伊魯卡以及雪子、鳴人在家裡一點也不意外，他接住飛撲過來的鳴人，和凜打招呼後才抱著鳴人去和卡卡西聊天，伊魯卡和凜在廚房聊著今天的晚餐。

「喲！小鳴長大真多。」帶土拍拍鳴人的屁股說出這句話。

「帶土哥哥嫌我重了？」鳴人聽見這句話悶悶地說。

「我可沒有說喔！是小鳴你自己說的。」帶土開始磨蹭鳴人的臉。

「啊！好刺喔！帶土哥哥要刮鬍子了啦！」鳴人開心的和帶土玩了起來。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是和雪子聊天，對於眼前的女娃他總是會擔心她，自然會想要了解她每天的狀況，今天她很開心的和自己說和鼬玩在一起的情形，當然會放心許多。

眼前的女娃而再怎麼厲害都還是十歲的小孩，就算是天才也需要保持赤子之心，小孩子就應該像小孩子一樣，卡卡西才不想要雪子跟自己童年的自己一樣，自然會希望她在他們的面前保持孩子般的樣子。

不過雪子的成熟卡卡西很清楚，甚至制定計劃的時候不輸給其他人，未來會幫自己最喜歡的人鼬制定更為緊密的計畫，最後為了自己心愛家人復仇，有時候水門還真的拿自己的寶貝女兒沒有辦法。

「帶土，你今天的任務怎樣？」卡卡西突然問出這句話。

「還是老樣子，沒有太大的問題。」帶土使了一個眼色跟卡卡西說到外面說。

「小雪，照顧好弟弟。」卡卡西拍拍小女娃的頭。

「好。」雪子乖乖點頭。

「小鳴，去和姐姐玩。」帶土親親鳴人的臉頰後說著。

「好！」鳴人乖乖地去找雪子玩耍。

卡卡西和帶土出去說，這次任務帶土發現到一些事情，這個情報他會和自己的好友分享，主要是因為鳴人的關係，九尾的存在讓他們小心翼翼的保護鳴人，畢竟這件事情很少人知曉，要是有人想要奪走尾獸可不是小事。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形沒有多問，只是看了家裡兩個孩子一眼後就繼續和凜在廚房裡面做飯，兩人討論很久今天晚餐到底要吃什麼，在適當的時機端出來給大家吃。

忍不住餓的鳴人跑去廚房找伊魯卡，拿到餅乾之後跑出來和姐姐雪子分享，當卡卡西和帶土進入屋子裡後，伊魯卡和凜已經把晚餐給端出來，大家開心一起坐下來吃晚餐。

「伊魯卡小親親，今天的晚餐看起來真好吃。」卡卡西開心的跑到伊魯卡的身邊。

「卡卡西，這裡是我家，不要在我家秀恩愛。」帶土聽見卡卡西說的話馬上吐槽。

「你們唷！真是的。」凜看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「好了，好了，吃飯。」伊魯卡對此感到很無奈也無法多說什麼。

雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形當作沒有看見，他們早已經習慣卡卡西老是不看場合放閃光這件事，每天早上的早安吻，然後在這裡也會放閃，只能說伊魯卡可以忍受他真厲害。

不得不說卡卡西每天早上都會給伊魯卡早安吻，表示說自己是多麼的愛他，這也是他們兩人感情很好的現象，當然他們兩人會吵架，可是一個早安吻會讓他們和好如初。


	11. Day 11 替對方挑衣服

對於忍者衣服就是那幾件，有時候卡卡西會看不下去就拉著伊魯卡去買衣服，而家裡女娃的衣服會請凜去買，當然帶伊魯卡去買衣服的時候卡卡西會順著帶著鳴人一起去買。

看著衣櫃裡面增加的衣服伊魯卡真不知道要說什麼才好，卡卡西最近又心血來潮幫自己買幾件衣服，聽說凜也送雪子好幾件衣服，小女娃對此感到很困擾卻也不能說什麼。

每次買衣服的時候伊魯卡總是會挑幾件不錯看的衣服給卡卡西，對他來說對方不管穿什麼都很好看，所以不管買什麼他穿什麼，鳴人也是一樣，不過他喜歡黃色系的衣服。

「你又買一堆衣服回來，我一年四季快要穿不完。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西手上的衣服很無奈。

「我覺得全部很適合你，就買回來給你。」卡卡西把衣服拿給伊魯卡。

「凜肯定又帶很多衣服給小雪，讓小雪很傷腦筋。」伊魯卡對此也不知道要說什麼才好。

「等帶土和凜有孩子之後就不會有這樣的問題在。」卡卡西雖然這樣說可是心底卻不認同。

帶土和凜可是非常的寵愛雪子，即使他們有孩子還是會繼續寵愛雪子，更不用說他們家裡的鳴人也是一樣，常常買東西後會拿給他們，不缺玩具的鳴人總是會收到帶土送的玩具。

雪子就收到衣服和首飾，但是不愛打扮的她會感到很困擾，又不想要拒絕帶土和凜的好意，鳴人會把自己的玩具分給其他朋友，有時候甚至會送給自己身邊的好友，大家很開心可以拿到這麼多禮物。

伊魯卡把所有的衣服給收好，對於卡卡西的好意他也無法說什麼，收拾好東西之後去看雪子到底要怎樣去處理那些惱人的衣服，打開房門看到雪子一臉傷腦筋的樣子苦笑。

「小雪，怎麼了？」伊魯卡溫柔的問著。

「太多衣服，小凜姊姊又送一堆來。」看見那些衣服雪子很想要嘆氣。

「我們一起整理，太多的話送給小花和泉她們吧！」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

「好。」雪子也只能整理把一些送給朋友們。

把衣服整理好之後雪子感到很無奈，除了要送給自己的朋友們以外，還有些衣服要送給孤兒院的孩子，伊魯卡也決定把自己的舊衣服整理出來送去孤兒院，對此伊魯卡和雪子雖然困擾也不能說什麼。

雖然卡卡西挑的衣服很好看也好好穿，可是太多的話自己也會覺得很困擾，所以每年都會清掉一些舊衣服給孤兒院，或是送給幾位身材差不多的好友們，這樣衣櫃才可以放新衣服。

趁著天色還沒有很暗的時候，雪子把打包好的衣服拿去給犬塚花，然後順便去宇智波地盤找泉，不知道兩位好友收到衣服會有什麼樣的表情，只希望他們不會太過有意見。

「這次怎麼這麼多衣服？凜前輩又送妳一堆？」花看見好友手上的衣服馬上拿過來。

「嗯！今天卡卡西哥哥回家後拿了一大包給我，伊魯卡哥哥也很傷腦筋。」雪子感到很無奈。

「妳有挑幾件給小夜嗎？」花拿了一杯水給自己的好友。

「我只有給妳和泉的說，真是糟糕，應該要挑幾件給小夜。」雪子想起來自己還有一位好友。

「把我的一半給小夜吧！妳上次拿來的衣服我還沒穿完呢！」花也是個不愛打扮的孩子。

「好啊！」雪子和花一起整理衣服準備給她們的朋友。

拜訪完花後雪子又去找泉，把衣服拿給自己的好友，泉看見新衣服當然很開心，自己拜好友之賜自己可以拿到很多的新衣服，她根本不需要花錢買新衣服，對於這點她超級高興。

看見泉很開心的樣子雪子也很高興，自己會不小心偏心小花給她比較多衣服，畢竟他們兩人是從小就認識的好友，泉是自己在忍者學校認識的好友，情分上難免會有不一樣。

沙夜是日向家的小姐，有個當族長的大伯，所以衣食不缺，不過雪子還是會塞衣服給她，她和小花一樣是雪子進入學校前就認識的人，她們兩位是透過皆人的關係而認識的朋友。

「泉，新衣服給妳。」雪子很無奈的衣服給泉。

「謝啦！要留下來吃晚餐嗎？」泉笑笑地問著自己的好友。

「不了，我要去小夜那邊，有機會妳來我家挑衣服吧！」雪子覺得眼前的好友很適合幫自己消耗衣服。

「好啊！希望凜前輩不會生氣，畢竟那是買給妳的衣服。」泉很清楚自己的族人和他的女友有多麼疼愛眼前的好友。

「不會啦！凜姊姊不會在意。」說完雪子就離開奔向日向家。

泉看見自己的好友馬上離開的樣子微笑，把衣服拿到家裏面去，雪子快速的來到日向家，跳到好友的面前把新衣服塞給她後就馬上離開，沙夜看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子對方不想要讓自己拒絕才會這樣匆忙離開。

幾乎和自己一樣是天才少女的沙夜可是會拒絕自己，雪子當然是把東西塞給她後馬上離開，不想要聽見好友的拒絕，以及又要把東西帶回家去，之後再來和好友玩，現在她已經不想要去想太多。

「真是的，我又不會拒絕她，小雪這麼急的離開。」沙夜看見這樣的情形很無奈，然後把衣服拿到屋子裡。

雪子回到家後有點小小的心虛，自己竟然忘記沙夜這位好友，在還沒和鼬他們組隊之前沙夜可是自己的搭檔，這樣的心虛讓雪子面壁思過，好好的反省自己到底為什麼會忘記這位好友。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形感到疑惑，但是他沒有多問就去煮飯，等到晚餐時間後雪子會恢復正常，卡卡西大概猜到為什麼雪子會有這樣的反應，他只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，繼續和鳴人玩耍。

晚餐時間雪子才回神一起和大家吃飯，只要卡卡西和伊魯卡不開口問，她誰也不會告訴，鳴人對於姊姊的反應也沒多問，他不知道要問什麼，只是乖乖地吃著自己的晚餐。

「剛剛不小心忘記小夜？」卡卡西把自己的天婦羅拿給雪子。

「卡卡西哥哥怎麼知道？」雪子對此感到很驚訝。

「妳只有不小心忘記小夜會有這樣的反應。」卡卡西拍拍雪子的頭。

「小夜是我的好朋友，從小就認識，可是我老是忘記她。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「誰叫你和小凜老是拿一堆衣服給我們，小雪才會傷腦筋不知道要把衣服給誰。」伊魯卡無奈的抗議。

「我有節制，我也有跟小凜說過。」卡卡西的聲音弱了下來。

卡卡西喜歡幫伊魯卡挑衣服這件事所有的朋友都很清楚，甚至連最好的朋友凱也很清楚，阿斯瑪和紅只能搖頭，帶土雖然只能搖頭也會反省一下自己是否很寵鳴人和雪子。

凜是真的很喜歡雪子，難免會挑很多衣服給她，如果她穿不到送給其他人凜也不會生氣，只是單純的想要滿足自己對這位可愛的妹妹打扮的慾望，雪子雖然不會拒絕也不好多說什麼。

每次看見卡卡西挑一堆衣服給伊魯卡的時候，就知道他多麼的寵愛自己的寶貝戀人，雖然伊魯卡偶爾也會挑衣服給卡卡西，只是沒有這麼的多，反而是卡卡西很喜歡挑衣服給伊魯卡。

「你真的該節制，我穿不了這麼多衣服。」伊魯卡把卡卡西的便服拿出來。

「我會努力節制。」接過便服的卡卡西乖乖地看著伊魯卡。

「我們是忍者，穿忍者服的時間比較多。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

「我只是想要看你穿便服的樣子。」卡卡西悶悶地說。

「假日你不就看的到嗎？」伊魯卡微笑地說著。

「總覺得不夠嘛！」卡卡西把便服放好之後抱著伊魯卡撒嬌。

對於卡卡西的撒嬌伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，自家戀人有多愛撒嬌伊魯卡怎麼會不知道，和卡卡西交往之後早已經認清這件事，這樣的一面很少人會看見，卡卡西是不會讓人看到自己的另外一面，只有伊魯卡可以看到。

隔天他們兩人剛好放假，卡卡西會挑一堆衣服給伊魯卡也是正常，只是太多衣服讓伊魯卡傷腦筋，卡卡西沒有意識到這件事，對此伊魯卡也沒多說什麼，只是勸勸卡卡西而已。

第二天伊魯卡換上卡卡西挑的衣服，雪子有一般的任務要去，自然換上凜給她的衣服去出任務，卡卡西和伊魯卡帶著鳴人出去走走，去附近的森林走走順便訓練他忍術。

「要帶小鳴過去嗎？」伊魯卡知道卡卡西要帶鳴人去練習忍術。

「有時間可以過去找老師。」卡卡西和伊魯卡的對話會盡量不讓人聽到。

「不知道小雪今天出任務會什麼時候回來？」伊魯卡知道雪子今天是一般任務。

「應該會很早回來，可以一起吃晚飯。」卡卡西稍微評估後說出這句話。

「能一起吃就好。」伊魯卡只是這樣說。

「是啊！」卡卡西會傳訊息給帶土。

卡卡西知道伊魯卡打算晚餐在水門那邊吃飯，自然會讓帶土帶著雪子一起過來，說不定凜會一起過來，至於鼬和止水會不會一起過來他們就不知道，畢竟水門在的地方還是不要太多人知道會比較好。

畢竟這件事情隱瞞村子裡的人，沒有人知道四代火影到底失蹤到哪裡去，為什麼留下自己的孩子而不見，只有少數的忍者知道這件事，三代火影可不想要把這件事曝光給大家知道，除非水門和玖辛奈回到村子裡來才有可能。


	12. Day 12 討論關於寵物的話題

身為忍者的卡卡西有自己的忍犬，而且還是通靈獸的那種，鳴人的寵物是九尾九喇嘛，雪子的話是三尾磯撫，所以伊魯卡對於養寵物沒有太大的興趣，自己有一隻狼犬和小狐狸，光養他們就讓自己傷腦筋，根本不想多養什麼。

儘管如此他和卡卡西還是會討論關於寵物的話題，尤其是今天拿到傳單的時候會和自己的愛人一起討論，雪子和鳴人也會跟在他們的身邊，四個人會討論家裡是否要養寵物這件事。

五歲的鳴人坐在伊魯卡的懷裡看著那張廣告單有點好奇，似乎是想要知道為什麼伊魯卡會拿著這張單子回家，他們家似乎不需要寵物，雖然他很喜歡小動物也很受到小動物的歡迎也是一樣。

「小花家的廣告嗎？」雪子靠在伊魯卡的右邊趴在他的手臂上看著。

「好像不是，是新開的店家。」伊魯卡仔細的看著廣告的內容。

「小海豚，我們家要養寵物嗎？」鳴人好奇的問著。

「你已經有九喇嘛，還是你想要養？」伊魯卡放下廣告單問後很認真的問懷裡的孩子。

「牙有赤丸，可是小花姐姐說那是他的夥伴，不是他的寵物。」鳴人聽見伊魯卡說的話思考起來。

「小雪呢？」伊魯卡問著靠在自己身邊的女娃。

「我有磯撫和白雪，不用了。」雪子可是很喜歡自己的通靈獸。

白雪是雪子的通靈獸，是一隻狐狸，雪子會用仙術，不過她的仙術是承自某個狐仙洞的狐狸仙人，白雪就是那個狐狸洞的狐狸，而她自己本身就是三尾的祭品之力，從小和磯撫一起長大的她也很喜歡那隻大烏龜。

雪子挽著伊魯卡的手看著桌上那張廣告單，踢踢自己的腳想著鳴人到底會怎麼回答，九喇嘛和鳴人的感情很好，鳴人最先學習的忍術就是通靈術，而九尾根本就是他們家的寵物，老是會出現在他們家。

伊魯卡耐心等待鳴人的回答，他想要聽聽懷裡的孩子會有什麼回答，卡卡西進入家門後看見他們三個在一起的樣子微笑，鳴人看見卡卡西回來馬上跳下來拿桌上的廣告單給他看。

卡卡西抱起鳴人後仔細看著那張廣告單，似乎是在思考一些事情，伊魯卡和雪子談論一些事情，兩人親密的樣子卡卡西看見後微笑，寶貝孩子給自己這張單子是否是要養寵物，這點卡卡西不知道，鳴人可沒說什麼。

「小鳴，你想要養寵物嗎？」卡卡西問著懷裡的孩子。

「小海豚說我已經有九喇嘛，可是……」鳴人一直在思考這件事情。

「帕克牠們不好嗎？」卡卡西親親鳴人的臉頰。

「很好，我喜歡帕克牠們。」鳴人很喜歡卡卡西的忍犬。

看見鳴人繼續思考的樣子卡卡西不多問，只是抱著他走過去伊魯卡身邊，他知道雪子不會想要養寵物，她自己有很喜歡的通靈獸，不需要刻意養寵物，但如果鳴人說要養寵物的話，他們還是會讓鳴人養。

只是對他們來說九尾比較像鳴人的寵物而不是通靈獸，雖然三尾偶爾也會出來泡水游泳，這裡是木葉的郊區根本不需要太過擔心有人會發現到九尾和三尾的存在，加上院子裏面有池塘，閒閒沒事會讓三尾出來泡水游泳。

喜歡小動物的鳴人也會跟小貓小狗玩耍，會想要養寵物也是很正常的事情，只是卡卡西和伊魯卡會讓他自己去想，他們不會去強迫鳴人一定要說出答案，哪天說出來他們再來處理也可以。

「小鳴，你慢慢想，要仔細思考，真的想要養才可以說。」卡卡西很慎重地告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人乖乖點頭。

「今天任務還好吧？」伊魯卡總是會擔心的問卡卡西。

「沒有什麼太大的問題，去了團藏的老巢挖了一個新人過來。」卡卡西想起這幾天的事情後說。

「團藏大人肯定會不高興，不過我還是覺得這樣對那個新人比較好。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

「哼！我討厭那個老傢伙。」雪子不喜歡團藏那傢伙。

卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見雪子說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，鳴人認真思考的樣子讓大家看了微笑，不知道晚點他會不會和九尾討論這件事情，所以他們現在不打算為難鳴人。

時間差不多伊魯卡進入廚房煮飯給大家吃，卡卡西坐下來之後雪子撲到他的懷裡和他撒嬌，他們看見鳴人用通靈獸叫出九尾，似乎是要商量要不要寵物這件事，伊魯卡看到九尾會準備油豆腐給牠吃。

對於自己的宿主老是叫自己的出來的樣子九尾只是用尾巴拍拍鳴人的頭，不得不說自己很喜歡這屋子裡面的所有人，尤其是逗逗自己的宿主真的很好玩，尤其是自己的尾巴可以當成逗貓棒的時候更是喜歡。

「九喇嘛，我可以養寵物嗎？」鳴人很認真的問著自己的大狐狸。

「你不是有一隻叫九喇嘛的狐狸，還想要養寵物？」九喇嘛用尾巴逗弄鳴人。

「可是我遇到一隻小黑貓，很可愛，我每天都會餵牠。」鳴人一邊玩有九喇嘛的尾巴一邊說。

「小子，你確定你不是說那個暗戀你的傢伙嗎？」九喇嘛繼續用尾巴訓練鳴人的反應力。

卡卡西和雪子聽見九喇嘛說的話差點沒笑出來，他們知道九喇嘛說的是佐助，伊魯卡則是在廚房裡面笑了起來，然後恢復鎮定繼續煮晚餐，鳴人反而一臉是說“你在說誰”的表情。

九喇嘛看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，佐助暗戀鳴人這麼明顯，偏偏眼前的傢伙完全沒有感覺，不過鳴人是真的有在餵一隻小黑貓，那隻浪浪他們家有在思考要不要收編，趁著這次討論說不定會成為他們家的一份子。

看樣子他們還是收編那隻小黑貓，只是鳴人不知道會取什麼名字，不過他們猜測大概是拉麵這一類的名字，說不定那隻貓可以訓練成忍貓之類的，就算是普通的寵物他們也無所謂。

「既然想要收養小貓的話，明天我們就去收編牠。」伊魯卡拿了油豆腐給九尾吃。

「好！」鳴人很開心可以養那隻小貓。

卡卡西和雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，他們家的小狐狸可是深得大家的疼愛，基本上不要太誇張的要求卡卡西和伊魯卡都會答應他，對於鳴人他們把他當成一般的孩子在看待。

在村子裡鳴人是孤兒的身分，但是大多數的人都知道他的監護人是卡卡西，誰想要欺負鳴人的話，卡卡西會教訓那些人，偶爾會遇到一些不友善的眼神或是話語，要是被卡卡西聽見的話，會被教訓很久。

而且卡卡西和伊魯卡是不會讓鳴人落單，就算他想要一個人去買東西，也大多會跟在他的身後，不過鳴人比較喜歡和家裡的人一起出門，不太會自己一個人出門，雪子也會陪在弟弟的身邊。

「拉麵、拉麵，我來了。」鳴人拿著貓罐頭叫著自己想要收養的流浪貓。

小黑貓看見鳴人過來很開心，開心的吃著他給自己貓罐頭，這時候鳴人會抱著牠、撫摸牠，正在想到底要怎樣把牠拐回家，吃乾淨罐頭的小黑貓趴在鳴人的懷裡睡覺，陪著正在抱著自己的人曬太陽。

這隻小黑貓是鳴人無意間遇到的，不知道要取什麼名字加上他又很喜歡拉麵，乾脆把小黑貓的名字取為拉麵，只要有時間他就會拿零用錢買貓罐頭給拉麵吃，好不容易家裡的人同意自然要帶牠回去。

「拉麵，要跟我回家嗎？稻草人和小海豚說我可以帶你回去。」鳴人對著小黑貓說著。

「小鳴。」雪子看見一人一貓正在樹下曬太陽的樣子微笑。

「姊姊。」鳴人抱著拉麵往雪子那邊跑過去。

小黑貓拉麵乖乖地待在鳴人的懷裡，看見這樣的情形雪子感到很訝異，決定帶著弟弟去找自己的好朋友小花，犬塚家不只是寵物店也是寵物醫院，木葉忍者村的寵物都會去犬塚家檢查。

曾經雪子有把磯撫和九喇嘛帶去檢查過，她的好友小花看見這樣的情形苦笑，但還是乖乖的檢查尾獸，爪看見這樣的情形微笑，沒想到自己可以親眼見到尾獸來家裡，但是她們會幫雪子和鳴人守護好秘密。

對雪子和鳴人來說自己的尾獸根本就是自己的寵物，也是自己的通靈獸，所以牠們受傷自然會去找小花和爪她們幫忙，而今天雪子是帶著鳴人來檢查這隻可愛的小黑貓，順便買點東西回去。

「拉麵是女孩子呢！小鳴不打算換名字嗎？」小花開始檢查小黑貓。

「不要，牠就叫拉麵。」鳴人抓著桌子墊著腳尖看小花檢查小黑貓。

「嘛！這隻可以訓練成忍貓嗎？我想要讓小鳴練習收集情報的技能。」雪子伸手摸摸小黑貓。

「應該是可以，這隻小貓還挺特別的，比我家的狗還會聽人話。」小花幫拉麵綁了一個蝴蝶結。

看見可愛的拉麵，鳴人開心的抱著牠，雪子看見這樣的情形拍拍弟弟的頭，對於好友說的話她有所打算，既然自家弟弟喜歡這隻小黑貓，看來是可以訓練他們收集情報的能力。

當然她會想請教自己的好友小花，犬塚家畢竟比他們來要了解動物，如果是昆蟲方面的話要去請教油女家，雪子和小花放著鳴人在院子裡和拉麵玩耍，兩個女孩子在一邊談論一些事情。

「小花姐姐，再見。」鳴人開心的和小花揮手道別。

「掰掰。」小花真的很喜歡鳴人這個可愛的孩子，比自家弟弟還要疼。

「下次見啦！」雪子微笑的說著。

「可別受傷嘿！」小花總是會擔心自己最好的朋友。

家裡養了一隻可愛的小黑貓後又變得特別的熱鬧，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，只要鳴人開心他們什麼話都不會多說，對他們來說小孩開心才是最重要的。


	13. Day 13 一方臥病在床

經過去年太過冷的關係讓雪子感冒後，雪子和鳴人乖乖地在冬天時做好保暖動作，好在去年有鼬和美琴他們的幫忙，雪子才可以快快的好起來，畢竟那時候卡卡西和伊魯卡正在任中。

因此今年的冬天雪子和鳴人穿上外套努力的保暖，卡卡西和伊魯卡當然也會穿得比較保暖，不過今年沒有人感冒，而是卡卡西出任務的時候中招，中毒後住院沒辦法出院。

當大和出現在他們家的時候，伊魯卡就知道卡卡西遇到意外，慶幸還可以救治，所以必須要躺在醫院一段時間，這段時間自己肯定要兩邊跑，或是請人照顧鳴人和雪子。

「中毒？」雪子看見沙夜手上拿著的毒液皺眉。

「對，這是卡卡西前輩中的毒素，這毒還挺強的，前輩要躺在床上好幾天。」沙夜告訴自己的好友。

「真是傷腦筋啊！我和小鼬以及止水哥要執行任務的說。」雪子必須要出去幾天才可以。

「這幾天我跟老師說好了，小鳴會過去住幾天。」伊魯卡聽見沙夜說的話苦笑。

「爺爺肯定很樂意照顧小鳴。」雪子聽見伊魯卡說的話很無奈。

「這也沒辦法，凜前輩也要在醫院忙，無法整天帶著小鳴。」伊魯卡知道凜也有不方便的時候。

「我還以為會讓小鳴過去佐助家住，佐助那麼喜歡小鳴，一定很樂意他過去住。」沙夜開始製作解毒劑。

「沒小雪在肯定大吵大鬧。」伊魯卡看見凜把鳴人帶過來找他們。

雪子和沙夜聽見後苦笑，雖然放在宇智波家很方便，美琴也很樂意照顧鳴人，可是雪子和鼬不在家，鳴人肯定會和佐助吵翻天，那樣的話也會帶給美琴和富嶽困擾，自然那邊不是好選擇。

伊魯卡會和學校請假幾天來照顧卡卡西，這幾天也不會讓鳴人來醫院，不會讓鳴人待在醫院很久的時間，自己和凜會輪流照顧卡卡西，讓兩人得到適當的休息，畢竟現在的情況不是很清楚，凜和伊魯卡不太敢離開卡卡西身邊。

鳴人看著躺在床上一睡不醒的卡卡西，看見伊魯卡和雪子擔心的表情大概知道這次卡卡西受到很重的傷，應該說得到很嚴重的病，需要休息一段時間，自己會在卡卡西好起來之前住在祖父家。

「老師，這幾天小鳴就麻煩你照顧，謝謝。」伊魯卡帶著鳴人去找皆人。

「不會麻煩，難得看見卡卡西中毒而臥病在床，也是挺稀奇的事情。」皆人很清楚卡卡西的實力在哪裡。

「的確是很稀奇，可讓人傷腦筋呢！」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

「好好照顧卡卡西，我會照顧好鳴人，小雪出任務回來你們還沒出院的話，我也會接手照顧她。」皆人拍拍伊魯卡的肩膀。

「真是太感謝，老師。」伊魯卡很感謝皆人照顧鳴人。

「他們可是我的寶貝孫子、孫女。」皆人可是很樂意照顧寶貝孫子、孫女。

伊魯卡聽見皆人說的話只是摸摸鳴人的頭，儘管眼前的老人是知道四代火影還活著的人，同時他也是四代火影水門的父親，看見自己的孫子、孫女沒人照顧會接手過來照顧。

把鳴人送到皆人那邊後，伊魯卡又去村口送雪子離開，把皆人交代自己的話告訴她，雪子擁抱自己最喜歡的監護人後跟著帶土以及其他人一起出任務，這時候伊魯卡才回家拿東西去醫院照顧卡卡西。

看見卡卡西躺在床上的樣子伊魯卡真的不知道要說什麼才好，他知道自從卡卡西五年前開始照顧兩個孩子以後，他從未受到很嚴重的傷害，甚至連中毒也沒有出現過，沒想到這次會這樣大意。

「要一起吃晚餐嗎？」凜微笑的問伊魯卡。

「好。」伊魯卡微笑地看著凜。

「很難得看見卡卡西這樣呢！伊魯卡你很擔心吧？」凜和伊魯卡一起在餐廳用餐。

「是啊！我很擔心他，他說自從收養小雪和小鳴後，他很少受傷，沒想到這次會遇到這樣的意外。」伊魯卡知道卡卡西和自己在一起後就很少受傷。

「聽天藏和雪見說，這次的敵人很不好對付。」凜知道帶土他們是去收拾善後。

「這也難免卡卡西會中毒臥病不起。」伊魯卡即使沒胃口還是會吃點東西。

「我比較擔心帶土他們去善後。」凜自然會擔心自己的丈夫。

「我想有小雪在，不需要太過擔心。」伊魯卡當然會好好的安慰凜。

擅長解毒的沙夜正在和遙月研究解毒劑，這次的毒素真的不好解，這讓她們兩人開始懷疑卡卡西他們是遇到什麼人，看起來很像是砂忍的判忍蠍，解析過後又覺得不像。

研究過後遙月大手一揮，決定先搞定解毒劑，其他的事情暫時放在一邊去，現在先讓卡卡西清醒過來再說，如果不快點搞定解毒劑卡卡西肯定會有生命危險，這可不是什麼好事情。

昏迷中的卡卡西可以感受到伊魯卡正在照顧自己，毒素侵蝕自己的身體感到很不舒服，痛到卡卡西差點沒有在床上打滾，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡馬上幫他擦汗，現在他只能想辦法幫心愛的人擦汗。

如果可以伊魯卡希望躺在床上的人是自己，而不是自己的伴侶卡卡西，看見愛人痛苦的樣子他沒有辦法做什麼，鎮痛劑什麼的根本不可以常用，不小心的話會讓對方上癮。

「伊魯卡，卡卡西的情況怎樣？」遙月拿一些剛剛研究出來的解毒劑過來病房。

「遙月大人，卡卡西的情況不樂觀。」伊魯卡很擔心的說著。

「先試試看這個解毒劑，雖然沒有辦法一次解毒，現在只能先試試看。」遙月幫卡卡西打了一針。

「毒素很難解嗎？」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形後擔心的問。

「敵人弄成雙重毒素，我和小夜碰到一些瓶頸，你和凜多擔待一些。」遙月覺得這次遇到的敵人真的很有頭腦。

「我會好好的照顧卡卡西，小雪他們是去拿解藥嗎？」伊魯卡比較擔心這件事。

「這個嘛！蒜山沒有告訴我，不確定是不是去拿解藥，就算拿了我們也醫治好卡卡西。」遙月覺得他們會來不及。

「我知道了，謝謝您，遙月大人。」伊魯卡不知道要說什麼才好。

睡不著的凜在門口聽見遙月和伊魯卡的對話，聽見這些對話她自己也不知道要說什麼才好，現在只是壓制毒素並沒有完全解開，就算等到帶土他們拿回解藥也來不及，遙月和沙夜努力製作解毒劑。

第一劑解毒劑不知道對卡卡西有沒有作用，中和一些毒性後病人會比較好一點，等到遙月離開之後凜進入病房裡面安慰伊魯卡，凜身為卡卡西的隊友也是他的家人，她和帶土都一樣是卡卡西的家人也是夥伴。

即使沒有血緣關係，但是夥伴的羈絆把他們牽在一起，後來昇華為家人般的關係，看見卡卡西找到自己最愛的人他們也很開心，有伊魯卡在他的身邊讓凜和帶土不需要太擔心。

「剛剛遙月大人來注射解毒劑？」凜看見這樣的情形問伊魯卡。

「只是第一劑，不知道還要注射多少解毒劑才可以。」伊魯卡握著卡卡西的手，語氣是那樣的擔心。

「要相信遙月大人和小夜，也要相信卡卡西。」凜坐下來陪著伊魯卡。

「卡卡西這傢伙可是九命怪貓，一定會好起來。」伊魯卡只能這樣說服自己。

打從交往以來伊魯卡真的沒有看到卡卡西這樣過，最多只是受傷需要好好包紮療傷，住進醫院是第一次看見，家裡的人對此也感到很驚訝，在雪子的印象中也從沒看過這樣的情形，鳴人當然也是。

這幾天卡卡西打了幾劑解毒劑，身體已經恢復很多，但是還是不能下床，伊魯卡幫他打理一切，鳴人早上也會過來探班，然後再和皆人離開，凜看見這樣的情形也鬆了一口氣。

雪子任務解決後卡卡西還沒有出院，所以乖乖去祖父家住，帶土帶了一些東西給自己的好友，解毒劑他們也拿了回來，讓遙月和沙夜去研究卡卡西是否還需要打這個解毒劑。

「真難得看見你臥病不起。」伊魯卡拿了飯糰給卡卡西吃。

「我也沒想到會有這樣的情形。」卡卡西接過手後乖乖地吃了起來。

「哥哥要嚇死人，真討厭。」雪子像是賭氣一般地看著卡卡西。

「稻草人生病小海豚很擔心，我和姊姊也很擔心。」鳴人趴在床邊說著。

卡卡西伸出手摸摸鳴人的頭，用歉意的眼神看著雪子，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，現在卡卡西恢復很多自己不需要太過擔心，帶土和凜也不時會過來看一下他們的好友。

連卡卡西自己也沒想到這次竟然會掉下敵人的圈套，然後中毒回到木葉忍者村，然後把大家給嚇死，也讓自己最寶貝的女娃和好友去收拾自己弄出來的殘局，這點讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

看見愛人擔心的眼神卡卡西很內疚，更何況自己真的讓家裡的人擔心，見到這樣的情形雪子和鳴人當然也會擔心，對他們來說卡卡西是很重要的家人，是伊魯卡最重要的伴侶。

「小雪很擔心你，差點以為你會離開她。」帶土坐下來和卡卡西聊天。

「為了伊魯卡我會從地獄爬回來。」卡卡西苦笑的告訴自己的好友。

「讓你重傷的確實是曉組織的人。」帶土拿了補湯給卡卡西喝。

「果然……」卡卡西覺得自己不好的預感反而實現。

帶土說的話讓卡卡西很傷腦筋，曉組織是最近新興的組織，專門是收集尾獸的組織，他們家的兩個孩子可是祭品之力，保護他們這麼多年的時間，卡卡西和帶土會注意這些人，絕對不會讓任何人傷害他們。


	14. Day 14 午睡

沒想到卡卡西和帶土擔心的事情會發生，雪子和鳴人是他們的寶貝孩子，沒想到以後會遇到這樣的麻煩，現在先把這件事情給隱瞞下來，其他的事情以後再說，卡卡西和帶土只能這樣做。

伊魯卡看見帶土在卡卡西的病房裡面沒有很訝異，現在卡卡西好很多自己也回去學校教課，雪子和鳴人也回家住，伊魯卡去學校教書的時候他們會去帶土家，有任務的話，鳴人會去祖父家待著。

卡卡西出院之後在家裡待一段時間，會好好的陪在鳴人身邊，沒上課的時候伊魯卡會跟在他們身邊，雪子當然也是一樣，一家四口就和以前一樣，沒有任何的改變，而且大家很開心卡卡西恢復身體健康。

「我今天有課，下午就會回家，你們在家沒問題吧？」伊魯卡要出門之前問著家裡的人。

「沒有太大的問題，你不需要擔心。」卡卡西看見愛人擔心的樣子苦笑。

「中午可別讓兩個孩子餓肚子，手藝好一點。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話微笑。

「放心，我的手藝不會太差，至少還能吞下肚。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「呵呵！別讓我聽見小雪的抱怨，記得和小鳴一起午睡，好好休息。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰後就出門。

「好，路上小心。」卡卡西看著愛人離開。

轉身之後卡卡西看見雪子和鳴人正在盯著自己，似乎看見他們兩人在門口上演十八相送的樣子很疑惑，畢竟很難得會看見他們兩人這樣，對此卡卡西只是苦笑看著家裡的兩個孩子。

這時候卡卡西像個小孩子一樣跟家裡的兩個孩子玩母雞抓小雞的遊戲，雪子和鳴人也很配合地跑了起來，讓卡卡西在後面追著他們兩人，直到他抓到他們兩人其中一個人後才會結束遊戲。

「啊！我被抓到了！」鳴人被卡卡西抓到回來後大聲說。

「嘿嘿！我抓到了吧！可愛的小狐狸。」卡卡西把鳴人抱的高高後說著。

「耶！飛高高、飛高高。」鳴人開心的大叫。

「卡卡西哥哥作弊！」雪子看見這樣的情形大叫。

三個人開始玩了起來，歡鬧的聲音在客廳中不絕於耳，只要有時間卡卡西會和家裡的兩個小孩玩遊戲，即使雪子已經十歲也是會和他們一起玩，當時鳴人還是小嬰兒的時候卡卡西會和雪子一起玩任何的遊戲。

現在卡卡西和鳴人一起玩的遊戲雪子和他都玩過，全村的人連三代火影很清楚卡卡西是有多麼的疼愛家裡的兩個孩子，有時候伊魯卡會看著他們三個玩遊戲的樣子，偶爾也會跟著他們一起玩。

對雪子和鳴人來說卡卡西像是扮演父親的角色，伊魯卡則是扮演母親的角色，他們和一般家庭沒有什麼兩樣，雖然沒有血緣關係可是他們的羈絆很緊密，誰也無法斬斷他們的羈絆。

「我們中午要吃什麼呢？去帶土家蹭飯嗎？還是我們出去吃？」卡卡西讓兩個孩子趴在自己的懷裡。

「帶土哥哥會生氣你去打擾他和凜姊姊的兩人世界，卡卡西哥哥你做飯給我們吃嘛！」雪子喜歡趴在卡卡西的懷裡。

「我想吃拉麵，可是小海豚說最近吃太多了。」鳴人想起最近都和祖父在一起，所以常常可以吃到拉麵。

「爺爺帶你去吃太多次，要營養均衡才可以。」雪子摸摸趴在鳴人頭上的小黑貓。

「好吧！我去看看冰箱裡有什麼，伊魯卡留什麼東西給我們。」卡卡西拍拍兩個孩子的身體，讓他們從自己身上起來。

「拉麵，我們去玩！」鳴人馬上抱起小黑貓去沙發上玩。

雪子和卡卡西去廚房看冰箱裏面有什麼東西，兩個人看了看之後把材料拿出來開始動了起來，有雪子的幫忙卡卡西不擔心今天的午餐會很難吃，家裡的女娃可是很喜歡幫忙伊魯卡。

鳴人也不搗蛋的乖乖的在客廳裏面和寵物玩了起來，九尾不知道為什麼又被他給叫出來，似乎是要當褓姆看著這個小主人，卡卡西和雪子探出頭來看見這樣的情形很無奈，也不想要多說什麼，順手又準備油豆腐給九尾。

午餐在卡卡西和雪子合作之下準備好，三個人開始吃了起來，九尾也吃到自己想念的油豆腐，小黑貓當然也有自己的貓糧可以吃，把所有的餐點給吃完後大家開始收拾起來。

「吃飽了，伊魯卡交代要午睡。」卡卡西看著兩個孩子不知道要做什麼才好。

「這小子等下就會睡著，聽說你的身體才剛好，還不快點去休息。」九尾開始趕人去睡覺。

對於九尾說的話卡卡西沒有辦法反駁，果然沒多久鳴人就抱著小黑貓拉麵窩在九尾的懷裡睡覺，看見這樣的情形雪子只是坐在沙發上看書，卡卡西本來想要回房間睡覺，可是對於這樣的情形又不太放心，也乾脆坐在沙發上看書。

沒多久雪子靠在卡卡西的懷裡睡著，兩個孩子睡著後客廳裡安靜裡許多，瞌睡蟲慢慢的爬到卡卡西身上，敵不過睡意卡卡西閉上眼睛抱著雪子睡覺，只有風微微的吹進來。

下午伊魯卡回到家來就看見眼前的情況，鳴人躺在九尾的肚子上睡覺，小黑貓拉麵則是趴在鳴人的身上睡覺，他們三個根本就是疊疊樂，卡卡西和雪子在沙發上靠在一起睡覺，對此伊魯卡露出好看的笑容。

「哼！這小子真愛這樣睡。」伊魯卡進入廚房弄晚餐前聽見九尾這樣說。

「九喇嘛你也很寵小鳴，不能這樣說。」伊魯卡微笑的看著他們。

「我要吃油豆腐，那小子做的不如你弄的好吃。」九尾把尾巴放在鳴人的肚子上。

「好，或弄豐盛的餐點給您的。」伊魯卡知道九尾的動作是讓鳴人不要感冒。

打開冰箱伊魯卡看見有些食材已經被用掉，看樣子卡卡西今天中午親自做飯，慶幸還有些東西可以好好的做今天的晚餐，然後弄好吃的油豆腐給九尾吃，他記得雪子的另外一隻通靈獸白雪也很喜歡吃油豆腐。

似乎是狐狸的九喇嘛和白雪都很喜歡吃油豆腐，像是稻荷神社中的狐狸一樣，回家看見卡卡西有午睡自己也放心許多，打算讓他們多睡一下，晚些再把他們幾個叫醒，以免該上床的時候睡不著。

時間差不多後鳴人醒了過來，習慣性的和九尾撒嬌，聽見伊魯卡在廚房裡面做飯的聲音馬上跑過去，馬上就拿到點心後跑出來和九尾分享，這樣的動作讓淺眠的卡卡西和雪子醒了過來。

與其說他們兩人淺眠，不如說午睡的時間結束，他們兩人該醒過來，自然會聽見鳴人的動作，伊魯卡進入屋子裡的聲音他們兩人可沒聽見，看見愛人回來卡卡西會去廚房和他撒嬌。

「伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西把人抱在懷裡後跟他撒嬌。

「看你今天有好好休息，我就放心許多。」伊魯卡把甜點拿給卡卡西吃。

「因為是你交代我一定要好好的休息。」卡卡西拿著點心吃了起來。

「身體剛好需要好好休息。」伊魯卡把人推出廚房讓自己好做事。

雪子看見這樣的情況閃進廚房打開冰箱拿牛奶喝，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形摸摸她的頭，家裡有個不太喜歡吃甜點的小女娃，伊魯卡總是會拿其他的東西給她吃，畢竟雪子只吃水門親自做的甜點，因為水門知道女兒不喜歡吃很甜。

那是一個父親特製給女兒的甜點，分開之後只有去找水門和玖辛奈的時候雪子才會吃到，伊魯卡大概知道水門是做什麼甜點給雪子吃，不過小女娃從沒有告訴自己，他也沒有刻意問。

不過伊魯卡會做一些不太甜的甜點給雪子吃，有種很適合夏天吃的甜點又不太甜，伊魯卡會做那些給雪子吃，看見雪子吃得很開心的樣子他也會很開心，伊魯卡很喜歡看家裏的人吃自己做的餐點。

「今天有葛粉涼糕可以吃嗎？」雪子把牛奶倒入杯中後問著。

「想吃甜點？」伊魯卡用剩下的飯捏了一些飯糰。

「有點想吃。」雪子喜歡吃父親做的葛粉涼糕或是葛粉條。

「四代火影做的甜點是葛粉涼糕？」伊魯卡對此感到有些意外。

「因為我不喜歡吃甜點，爸爸會做葛粉涼糕或是葛粉條加上紅豆給我當甜點吃。」雪子很認真告訴伊魯卡。

「我以為是蜂蜜蛋糕還是什麼特殊的甜點。」伊魯卡一直有這樣的認知。

「爸爸不會做蜂蜜蛋糕，那是媽媽去買東西的時候順便買給我吃，爸爸做的葛粉涼糕和葛粉條和外面吃的味道有點不一樣是真的。」雪子想了想之後說。

「下次我試試看做海綿蛋糕，妳想吃葛粉涼糕的話，今天晚餐飯後甜點吃那個。」伊魯卡微笑地對雪子說。

「伊魯卡哥哥最好了，我最喜歡你了。」可以吃到自己想念的甜點雪子很開心。

伊魯卡讓雪子把飯糰拿到外面給大家吃，先讓大家吃一點東西再來吃晚餐，自己開始動手做葛粉涼糕，家裡沒有紅豆所以沒辦法做葛粉條給雪子吃，難得她要求想要吃某種甜點，自己當然會做這個甜點給她吃。

畢竟雪子是個很少會開口要求說要吃什麼或是做什麼的孩子，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡很擔心，總是會希望她可以表達一些自己的慾望，不要老是以鳴人的慾望為主。

卡卡西和伊魯卡希望雪子可以在他們的面前表現出現有年紀的樣子，不要老是讓人覺得很成熟的樣子，活潑開朗的樣子才是雪子原本的樣子，他們可不希望連在家裡也表現成熟的樣子。

「偶爾說說自己要求很不錯吧！」卡卡西微笑地看著雪子。

「嗯！」雪子露出開心的笑容。

卡卡西伸出手摸摸雪子的頭，眼前的女娃還是活潑開朗的樣子才是自己認識的她，難得聽見她和伊魯卡要求想要吃什麼，自己當然會很開心，畢竟雪子可是他們家的寶貝女娃。

午睡過後精神好多了，卡卡西繼續陪著兩個孩子玩耍，吃著伊魯卡給他們填飽肚子的飯糰，相信今天的晚餐一定會很好吃，九尾到現在還不打算回去肯定是在等伊魯卡的餐點，果然還是要好好休息才可以，卡卡西深深體會到伊魯卡的用心。


	15. Day 15 幫對方吹頭髮

每次幫鳴人洗澡完畢後伊魯卡總是會幫他擦頭髮，以前雪子小時候也是一樣，卡卡西總是會仗著自己懶得擦頭髮習慣讓伊魯卡幫他擦頭髮，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡很頭痛，卡卡西的習慣讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

因此每次卡卡西洗澡過後伊魯卡就會幫他擦頭髮，細心的幫他吹頭髮，有時候卡卡西也會幫伊魯卡吹頭髮，情侶之間互相做這種事情是很正常的事情，不過他們兩人自交往以來讓人覺得他們像是老夫老妻，畢竟帶著兩個孩子在生活。

看見伊魯卡已經拿出吹風機的樣子卡卡西知道自己要去洗澡，他們家的小狐狸站在愛人的面前委屈的不想要吹頭髮，這是每天都會見到的情形他早已經見怪不怪，去浴室前看見家裡的小女娃嘆氣把弟弟壓到愛人的面前吹頭髮。

「鳴人，過來吹頭髮。」伊魯卡已經拿出吹風機的樣子讓鳴人知道自己逃不過要吹頭髮的命運。

「不要！我不要吹頭髮！」鳴人對於要吹頭髮這件事很抗拒。

「不行！不吹乾會感冒，你要感冒嗎？鳴人。」伊魯卡是絕對不會讓家裡的孩子任性。

「去吹頭髮，不要在這裡吵鬧。」雪子直接抓著弟弟去伊魯卡的面前。

伊魯卡抱著鳴人幫他吹頭髮，看見這樣的情形雪子鬆了一口氣，乖乖地去看明天的任務卷軸，動物的直覺讓鳴人很不喜歡吹頭髮，伊魯卡對於家裡的小狐狸老是這樣可是很傷腦筋，需要出動其他人才能搞定他。

總算幫鳴人吹好頭髮，卡卡西也從浴室當中走出來，接下來就看見伊魯卡幫他吹頭髮，可以逃掉的鳴人直接跑到卡卡西的懷裡窩著，看見這樣的情形卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭安撫他。

卡卡西的頭髮很好摸，伊魯卡很喜歡幫他吹頭髮，他可是很享受幫愛人吹頭髮，他總是很細心的幫愛人把頭髮吹乾，細膩的動作讓卡卡西很享受，他很喜歡伊魯卡幫自己吹頭髮。

「又淘氣了？」卡卡西摸摸懷裡孩子的頭。

「沒有。」鳴人把自己埋入卡卡西的懷裡。

「下次要乖乖吹頭髮，不要讓伊魯卡傷腦筋。」卡卡西知道鳴人不喜歡吹頭髮。

「我討厭吹頭髮。」鳴人悶悶地說著。

聽見這句話卡卡西很無奈，剛剛伊魯卡帶著兩個孩子去洗澡，洗澡過後雪子乖乖穿上睡衣給伊魯卡吹頭髮，反而是鳴人換好衣服後打死不吹頭髮，常常會讓人傷腦筋，每次都是卡卡西壓著他讓愛人幫他吹頭髮。

卡卡西和雪子很享受伊魯卡幫自己吹頭髮，偏偏鳴人不喜歡吹頭髮，總是會想盡辦法逃掉，只要幫他擦乾頭髮之後人就跑了，往往最後卡卡西或是雪子會壓著他去找伊魯卡吹頭髮。

這時候鳴人會扭動身體不想要吹頭髮，如果是卡卡西抱著的話，他才會乖乖的讓伊魯卡幫自己追頭髮，雪子看見這樣的情形真不知道弟弟的腦袋在想什麼，老是讓人不省心。

「好了，該睡覺了，今天要聽什麼故事？」卡卡西抱起鳴人回房間睡覺。

「不知道，卡卡要講什麼故事給我聽。」鳴人像個無尾熊環繞在卡卡西身上。

「小雪，把卷軸收起來，該睡覺了。」伊魯卡把東西收好之後柔聲的說著。

「好。」雪子乖乖把卷軸收起來回房間睡覺。

雪子爬上床睡覺，看見隔壁床的鳴人正在聽卡卡西說故事，姊弟兩人睡在同一個房間已經有段時間，把中間拉門拉起來的時候就變成兩間房間，這是卡卡西和伊魯卡刻意幫他們兩人改造的。

看見已經閉上眼睛睡覺的雪子，卡卡西露出好看的笑容，走過去她的床邊親吻她的額頭，然後才走過來和他們家的小狐狸說故事給他聽，五歲的鳴人是需要人陪著才能睡覺，因此卡卡西和伊魯卡會輪流說故事給他聽。

鳴人喜歡抓著棉被聽著卡卡西或是伊魯卡講故事給他聽，有時候是童話故事有時候是說故事的人本身的故事，不管聽什麼鳴人都無所謂，只要有人陪他睡覺就可以，卡卡西和伊魯卡摸摸他的頭微笑，然後親吻他的額頭後才回房間。

「晚安，小雪。」卡卡西親吻雪子的額頭。

「晚安，卡卡西哥哥。」雪子把自己埋入棉被中睡覺。

「晚安，鳴人。」卡卡西給鳴人一個晚安吻。

「晚安，卡卡。」鳴人疲累的閉上眼睛睡覺。

哄完孩子後卡卡西回到房間去，看見伊魯卡正在整理東西的樣子微笑，然後把人抱在自己的懷裡，感受到對方把自己抱在懷裡伊魯卡微笑，然後轉頭親吻卡卡西，兩人相視而笑。

每天要搞定家裡可愛的小狐狸可是讓卡卡西和伊魯卡傷腦筋，畢竟他真的很不愛吹頭髮，只是又不得不抓著他去吹頭髮，要是沒吹乾頭髮的話肯定會感冒，雖然他們家的小狐狸不常生病，要是生病起來會讓人傷腦筋。

光是哄鳴人吃藥就讓人不知道要說什麼才好，這位可愛的小狐狸最討厭的就是吃藥和吹頭髮，甚至不喜歡吃青菜，雖然有一大堆壞習慣可是卡卡西和伊魯卡還是很寵他。

「總覺得我們太寵鳴人。」伊魯卡睡覺前一定會跟卡卡西聊天。

「那孩子只是不喜歡吹頭髮，其他也沒什麼太多壞習慣。」卡卡西不會讓自己的寶貝小狐狸受委屈。

「這樣說也沒錯，鳴人偶爾會挑食外，就只有不喜歡吹頭髮和吃藥而已。」有時候伊魯卡會覺得鳴人像個小動物一樣。

「他就是一隻可愛的小狐狸。」卡卡西沒有多說什麼。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話微笑，鳴人是個很可愛的孩子，幾乎身邊遇到的人都很疼愛他，當年那件事情有隱滿下來，沒有讓團藏有機會讓自己的手下散發謠言去陷害他，真要這樣做的話卡卡西和伊魯卡也不會讓鳴人受到傷害。

可愛的鳴人還是有辦法分辨出村裡的人倒底喜歡不喜歡他，卡卡西和伊魯卡會保護好他，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害，也幸虧幫忙照顧的帶土、凜、凱、阿斯瑪等同期忍者都很疼愛鳴人。

加上三代火影夫人更是疼愛鳴人，三忍中的自來也和綱手也是一樣，有他們保護著讓轉寢小春、水戶門焰、志村團藏等人無法對他們出手，那群長老們想要動手都不行，畢竟鳴人的祖父、四代火影的父親也是長老團的人之一。

不過團藏的野心很大，卡卡西和伊魯卡不知道三代火影可以鎮住多久的時間，當然這些事情只有幾個人知道，其他人根本不清楚高層到底發生什麼事情，經歷過把大和從根部拐到暗部的時候就知道團藏的野心到底有多大。

「晚安，伊魯卡。」卡卡西親吻自己最愛的人。

「晚安，卡卡西。」伊魯卡喜歡和卡卡西一起睡覺。

第二天早上被餓醒的鳴人直接跑到他們的房間撲到他們的身上叫醒人，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子他們家的寶貝小狐狸被餓醒，才會做出這樣的動作來。

起床的伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰，然後摸摸鳴人的頭後去浴室梳洗，沒有得到早安吻的鳴人用委屈的表情看著卡卡西，看見這樣的情形卡卡西微笑，然後低下頭給自己的寶貝孩子一個吻。

梳洗過後換好衣服的伊魯卡也給鳴人一個早安吻，然後才帶他去客廳準備早餐給他吃，卡卡西看見這樣的情形摸摸自己的頭後才去梳洗，然後緩慢地走出房間去客廳給愛人一個早安吻。

疼愛孩子們的卡卡西和伊魯卡一定會給家裡的兩個孩子早安吻、晚安吻，這是每天會做的事情，沒有得到早安吻或是晚安吻的鳴人會委屈的看著他們，一定要卡卡西或是伊魯卡給自己一個吻。

常常會讓卡卡西和伊魯卡不知道要說什麼才好，絕對會給他們兩人一個早安吻或是晚安吻，雪子也習慣兩位兄長給自己的早安吻或是晚安吻，偶爾會早上洗澡的卡卡西也會在這時候被伊魯卡拉著吹頭髮。

「小雪？」伊魯卡看見雪子正在擦頭髮的樣子感到很疑惑。

「有點熱，所以洗了澡。」雪子乖乖自己擦頭髮。

「我幫妳吹頭髮。」卡卡西去拿吹風機幫雪子吹頭髮。

「好。」雪子沒有太大的意見。

伊魯卡知道卡卡西幫自己或是孩子們吹頭髮的時候是個很細心的人，即使是不愛吹頭髮的鳴人只要是卡卡西幫他吹頭髮就會乖乖的、安靜地待在他懷裡吹頭髮，常常讓伊魯卡真不知道要說什麼才好。

吃過早餐後一家人各自去做自己的事情，五歲的鳴人被託付在佐助家，雖然佐助和鳴人老是吵吵鬧鬧的，可是他們兩人的感情很好，有美琴在根本不需要太過擔心，在美琴的面前佐助和鳴人不會做出太過分的事情來。

當天晚上卡卡西帶著兩個孩子去洗澡，十歲的雪子也習慣這樣的情形，伊魯卡趁著他們去洗澡的時候把家裡收拾一遍，等到他們三個洗好澡過後自己才去洗澡，有卡卡西在伊魯卡一點也不擔心。

「好了！我吹好頭髮後換你們吹。」卡卡西會幫兩個孩子吹頭髮。

「我不要吹頭髮。」鳴人大聲的抗議。

「今天是我幫你吹喔！鳴人。」卡卡西微笑的看著鳴人。

「好啦！」鳴人委屈的躲到一旁去。

幫卡卡西吹頭髮過後伊魯卡進入浴室中洗澡，外面的動靜他一點也不需要擔心，卡卡西會好好地搞定他們家的小狐狸，鳴人在他的面前可是會很乖，伊魯卡自然不會太過擔心。

走出浴室後伊魯卡看見鳴人乖乖地坐在卡卡西的懷裡吹頭髮，雪子的頭髮已經吹乾不需要太過擔心，伊魯卡一邊擦頭髮一邊去廚房拿牛奶給雪子喝，直到卡卡西把鳴人的頭髮吹乾後才去找他們。

卡卡西很喜歡幫伊魯卡吹頭髮，當他看見愛人把牛奶拿給兩個孩子後，就拿著吹風機看著愛人，對方馬上懂自己的意思，坐下來讓自己幫他吹頭髮，雪子和鳴人喝著牛奶看著這樣的情形微笑。

看見伊魯卡一臉享受的樣子卡卡西微笑，雪子和鳴人安靜著喝著自己的牛奶，卡卡西一臉認真的樣子知道他很寵伊魯卡，卡卡西有多愛伊魯卡這個人雪子和鳴人可是很清楚，因為他們也用同樣分量的愛在愛著他們。


	16. Day 16 出浴後的砰然心跳

這兩天因為出任務的關係卡卡西和伊魯卡把兩個孩子放在宇智波族長家，三代火影很樂意讓他們在任務過後去度假，可以去度假卡卡西和伊魯卡很開心，自然有和家裡的兩個孩子說，雪子和鳴人似乎沒有太大的意見。

照顧這麼久的時間卡卡西和伊魯卡也需要喘息的空間，富嶽和美琴剛好要帶孩子們出村走走，剛好可以順便帶雪子和鳴人一起出門，去湯之國泡溫泉順便呼吸新鮮的空氣，而卡卡西和伊魯卡出任務的地方是鬼之國。

解決任務之後卡卡西和伊魯卡決定在鬼之國度架，鬼之國這裡也有出名的溫泉，兩人可以在這裡泡溫泉好好的休息，卡卡西沒想到會遇到伊魯卡臉紅心跳的樣子，他會覺得他真的很可愛。

「兩位好，兩位辛苦了，這裡的溫泉很不錯，兩位可以好好休息。」女巫身邊的侍女帶卡卡西和伊魯卡過來旅館休息。

「啊！謝謝。」伊魯卡微笑的告訴侍女。

「這家旅館真不錯，謝謝招待。」卡卡西很開心可以好好休息。

「就不打擾兩位大人，有需要再麻煩跟我們說，女巫大人也會跟兩位商量任務。」侍女鞠躬之後馬上離開。

看見天色已經晚了，卡卡西和伊魯卡決定先休息，第二天再去見委託人鬼之國的巫女，這個任務是鬼之國派人去找皆人幫忙，希望他可以派自己信任的木葉忍者過來看看。

皆人的母親波風雪姬是鬼之國的巫女，戰國時代的鬼之國的巫女，聽說是最強大的巫女，本來巫女不外嫁但是這位巫女還是嫁給宇智波一族，夫妻兩人感情非常好，這也是為什麼鬼之國才會過來委託木葉來幫忙。

卡卡西和伊魯卡受到皆人的委託來鬼之國處理，這個任務對他們來說很簡單，有一個星期的期限，看他們兩人幾天完成，剩下的天數就當他們兩人的假期，不需要太早回木葉。

「聽說鬼之國是老師母親的故鄉，是巫女大人的先祖。」伊魯卡吃著今天的晚餐和卡卡西聊起來。

「老師基本上是繼承母親那邊的力量，所以宇智波一族不太接納他。」卡卡西有聽過帶土跟自己說過皆人的故事。

「畢竟某方面來說老師的父親在村子裡是個很爭議的人物。」伊魯卡在皆人的身邊很久的時間，自然知道他的故事。

「沒想到老師會告訴你，帶土說老師不太說自己的故事。」卡卡西對此感到很訝異。

「嘛！我也不知道，有時候老師在教導我的時候，會跟我說很多事情。」伊魯卡想起皆人說故事的表情不知道要怎麼說。

「畢竟有些人真的不愛提起自己的過去。」卡卡西也是這種不太愛提起自己的過去的人。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，那些故事大部分是伊魯卡培著雪子睡覺的時候聽著皆人說的睡前故事，當卡卡西出任務的時候皆人會過來幫忙伊魯卡帶孩子，當天晚上一定會留宿陪在他們的身邊。

那時候的自己還沒有成為下忍，即使成為下忍皆人還是不放心，伊魯卡覺得自己大概是皆人所有弟子裡面最需要擔心的那個，或者說他是他最寵愛的弟子，才會這樣疼愛他，這點卡卡西也很清楚。

交往之後卡卡西發現伊魯卡有種讓人會想要親近的本質，不知不覺會把所有的事情和他傾訴，或許就是這個原因皆人才會把過去的故事告訴他，這種親近的感覺讓自己很喜歡他。

「我先去洗澡，我們等下去泡溫泉。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「好。」對此伊魯卡當然沒有意見。

把自己收拾好之後伊魯卡等卡卡西洗好澡，才和他一起去泡溫泉，當然自己也要先洗過澡才可以，卡卡西進入浴室之後伊魯卡開始打開卷軸看任務的內容，看看這次要怎樣處理任務。

把任務的內容看完之後伊魯卡聽見卡卡西從浴室中出來，當他抬頭看見愛人的樣子時不知道為什麼有種砰然心跳的感覺，然後臉紅的把東西收拾好進入浴室中洗澡，卡卡西看見伊魯卡的表情後微笑。

不得不說他就是故意這樣做，卡卡西想要看伊魯卡砰然心跳臉紅的樣子，等下在拉他去泡溫泉，外面的露天溫泉真的很吸引人，卡卡西想要和伊魯卡一起泡溫泉，純情的伊魯卡真的很可愛，在卡卡西的眼裡是這樣。

在浴室中的伊魯卡努力的把情緒冷靜下來，突如其來的砰然心跳讓他臉紅，卡卡西帥氣的樣子總是會讓自己不自覺的臉紅，尤其是碰到某個點的時候自己更是會這樣，卡卡西在某方面來說是伊魯卡的剋星。

「伊魯卡小親親，我們一起泡溫泉吧！」看見伊魯卡從浴室中走出來的樣子卡卡西把他拉去泡溫泉。

「卡卡西，不要太靠近我啦！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西又靠近自己的樣子馬上臉紅。

「我喜歡看你對我砰然心跳臉紅的樣子，這樣的你真可愛。」卡卡西捧起伊魯卡的臉認真的說著。

「卡卡西。」聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡有些不好意思。

卡卡西拉著伊魯卡去泡溫泉，第一次和自己最愛的人一起泡溫泉卡卡西很興奮，伊魯卡覺得自己快要變成煮熟的蝦子，明明不是第一次光裸的身子見面，可是這次確認他有種砰然心跳的感覺。

泡溫泉的時候卡卡西看見伊魯卡跟自己躲的遠遠的，由於溫泉不大伊魯卡躲的也不遠，卡卡西伸出手就可以把人拉過來，只是他現在需要讓自己的愛人冷靜一點，以免他跑掉不陪自己泡溫泉。

好不容易冷靜的伊魯卡才乖乖地挪到卡卡西的身邊，已經成年的他們可以開始喝酒，不過伊魯卡平常只是喝少量的清酒，偶爾寒冷的時候會喝一些蛋酒，卡卡西會和朋友一起喝酒，早已經把酒量練的千杯不醉。

泡溫泉真的很舒服，卡卡西和伊魯卡望著天空看星星，想到明天的任務他們兩人沒有多說什麼，好不容易可以兩人一起出門解決任務順便度假，這也不失一個幸運的事情。

「好暖活。」從溫泉起來之後伊魯卡微笑的對卡卡西說。

「的確是很暖活。」卡卡西把伊魯卡拉到自己的懷裡。

「我的卡卡西真帥。」每次看著卡卡西的時候伊魯卡總是會臉紅不已。

「伊魯卡小親親。」聽見伊魯卡說的話卡卡西很開心。

「不管什麼時候看你出浴的時候，都會讓我砰然心跳。」伊魯卡主動親吻卡卡西。

「我很高興你這樣喜歡我，伊魯卡。」卡卡西回應伊魯卡的吻。

親吻過後的兩人相識看著對方微笑，雖然卡卡西很想要對伊魯卡做某件事情，但是他知道這是不可能的事情，主要因為明天他們要執行任務，而且真要是做下去他們明天是不能執行任務。

溫暖的床鋪讓他們兩人睡得很好，卡卡西抱著伊魯卡睡覺，第二天醒來之後他們兩人著裝去找鬼之國的統治者，鬼之國的巫女，巫女看見他們兩人過來的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是跟著他們坐下來交談，談論這次的任務。

鬼之國沒有忍者可是卻會利用類似查克拉的東西，最近有個組織想要奪取鬼之國巫女的能力，因此需要卡卡西和伊魯卡在旁邊協助抓住他們，這個對卡卡西和伊魯卡來說並沒有多危險。

卡卡西先去外面偵查看看要怎樣處理才好，伊魯卡則是陪在鬼之國的巫女身邊，和鬼之國的巫女聊天，健談的巫女很樂意和這位溫柔的忍者聊天，溫柔的伊魯卡容易讓人傾吐心事，這點卡卡西很清楚。

「伊魯卡先生，您真溫柔。」巫女拿一杯茶給伊魯卡呵。

「謝謝您的稱讚，巫女小姐。」伊魯卡對於眼前的巫女說的話微笑。

「您和卡卡西先生是戀人嗎？」巫女對此感到很好奇。

「是的，我們是戀人。」伊魯卡是真的很喜歡卡卡西。

巫女見到他們兩人知道這兩位忍者肯定是戀人，感情一定很好會讓人羨慕，對於卡卡西和伊魯卡這兩個人巫女只是給予祝福，她相信神明一定會眷顧他們，自己委託他們的事情肯定會解決。

卡卡西進入屋子裡後點個頭，伊魯卡看見他的暗示後沒有多說什麼，只是利用暗示的方法回答對方，巫女看見他們兩人的互動沒有多說什麼，自己委託的事情肯定有進展。

當天晚上他們兩人一起去執行這個任務，卡卡西和伊魯卡很順利的就把犯人給抓到，巫女很高興犯人馬上被抓到，卡卡西會用自己的方式來好好的審問，這時候伊魯卡會陪在巫女的身邊。

整個處理好事情之後卡卡西和伊魯卡鬆了一口氣，決定剩下的天數好好的在鬼之國逛逛，巫女很樂意讓他們在這裡逛逛，伊魯卡想要看看教導自己的人的家鄉是怎樣的地方，相信卡卡西會陪著自己。

「要帶點鬼之國的土產回去嗎？」逛街的時候伊魯卡問著卡卡西。

「也好，帶點回去好了。」卡卡西看了看鬼之國出產的土產後說著。

「老師說他有機會想要回來看看，這裡教導學生似乎是很好的地方。」伊魯卡買了幾樣土產後說著。

「說不定以後師父會親自帶佐助過來受訓，這裡某方面來說是很好的渡假勝地。」卡卡西摸著手上的瓶子說著。

「下次我們帶小雪和鳴人過來度假吧！」伊魯卡微笑的對卡卡西說。

「好。」卡卡西一定會答應伊魯卡。

能夠可以好好在鬼之國度假卡卡西和伊魯卡感到很輕鬆，這中間卡卡西不知道拐了幾次伊魯卡做床上運動，差點把戀人做到不能起床，伊魯卡很想要把卡卡西給踢下床。

滾床之後全身痠痛的伊魯卡只好泡泡溫泉來舒緩痠痛，面對卡卡西當然是沒有給好臉色看，看見這樣的情形卡卡西會想辦法討好伊魯卡，他可不想要戀人真的不理自己。

度假過後他們乖乖的回木葉忍者村，當他們踏入家門後發現兩個孩子已經在家裡等待他們，鳴人看見卡卡西馬上跑過去泡他，伊魯卡把他們家的小女娃抱在懷裡，分開這幾天卡卡西和伊魯卡多少還是會想雪子和鳴人這兩個可愛的孩子。


	17. Day 17 慶祝某個紀念日

夏日最重要的日子就是七夕，五月慶祝伊魯卡的生日過後最重要的日子就是七夕，之後才是卡卡西和家裡兩個孩子的生日，七夕是他們家最重要的日子之一，當然會好好的慶祝。

七夕木葉當天會舉行祭典，帶土和凜照慣例會來旗木家幫雪子打扮，卡卡西和伊魯卡會帶著他們兩人去逛祭典，雪子和鳴人很開心可以和他們兩人一起去逛祭典，鳴人興奮地抓著卡卡西的手走著，伊魯卡牽著雪子的手在後面看著他們。

疼愛鳴人的卡卡西一定會帶著自己心愛的孩子去逛七夕祭典，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是千著雪子的手陪著他們一起逛，一家四口一起出門逛祭典是很幸福的事情，看見鳴人開心的樣子卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑。

五年前半大不小的他們被迫照顧雪子和鳴人，卡卡西和伊魯卡什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜地接下這個任務，好在雪子懂事鳴人乖巧，卡卡西和伊魯卡在帶他們的時候沒有什麼太大的問題。

「卡卡、卡卡，我要蘋果糖也要糖葫蘆。」鳴人扯著卡卡西的手說著。

「好、好、好，只有今天才可以吃這麼多，回家要好好刷牙。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形馬上買蘋果糖和糖葫蘆給鳴人。

「好！」鳴人是個乖孩子，一定會聽卡卡西說的話。

「你喔！到底像誰，這麼愛吃甜食。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「小雪，妳要的烤肉。」伊魯卡把買好的烤肉拿給雪子。

「伊魯卡哥哥不買糖葫蘆嗎？我記得哥哥你喜歡吃甜食。」雪子吃著伊魯卡拿給自己的烤肉。

「這點我不會忘記買給他，妳就不需要太擔心。」卡卡西拿糖葫蘆給伊魯卡。

「謝謝你，卡卡西。」伊魯卡微笑的道謝。

「誰擔心太多，我只是覺得奇怪而已，笨卡卡。」雪子對卡卡西吐舌。

鳴人吃著糖葫蘆看見熟人後跟他們揮揮手，牙看見他也跟著揮手，然後被母親爪帶走，臨走之前小花也跟雪子揮手打招呼，然後才各自和家人一起離開，卡卡西會抱著鳴人走著，只要人多就會這樣，伊魯卡會牽好雪子的手不放開她。

木葉的七夕祭典會有外地的忍者會普通人過來逛，有些小販會趁此在木葉做生意，偶爾卡卡西和伊魯卡會在這些攤位上買一些飾品給雪子，鳴人也會挑選自己喜歡的玩具讓他們買給自己。

今年多了一隻可愛的小貓跟著他們一起逛祭典，拉麵乖乖地待在鳴人的胸前不亂跑，鳴人在卡卡西的懷裡一隻手抱著小貓一隻手拿著蘋果糖啃著，停下來時雪子會偷偷拿一些東西餵拉麵吃。

卡卡西抱著鳴人在一個攤位前買東西，伊魯卡牽著雪子的手陪在他們旁邊，一起挑選自己想要吃的東西，鳴人告訴卡卡西自己想要吃什麼，讓他買給自己吃，伊魯卡和雪子討論要買什麼口味會比較好。

「章魚小丸子！」雪子很開心可以和伊魯卡一起分享。

「這家的味道不錯吃。」伊魯卡咬了一口後說出這句話。

「卡卡，啊……！」鳴人拿著食物要餵給卡卡西吃。

「啊！」卡卡西把鳴人給自己的食物給吃完。

「等下可以去放水燈嗎？」雪子看見有放水燈的樣子說。

「好，七夕也有人放天燈？這不是盂蘭盆節的活動嗎？」伊魯卡看見後有點疑惑。

「大概是類似跟牛郎織女許願的意思吧？不知道從什麼時候起有這樣的活動。」卡卡西也不太懂這個意思。

「可以許願！」鳴人聽見可以許願馬上睜大眼睛。

卡卡西看見鳴人的反應後笑笑地沒有多說什麼，既然家裡兩個小孩會想要去放天燈，他們就去放天燈許願，隨著流水把燈帶走願望肯定會實現，只是不知道家裡兩個孩子會許什麼願。

來到河邊雪子和鳴人寫上自己的願望後把天燈放入水中，卡卡西和伊魯卡也把自己的願望寫上後放入水中，看見孩子們的願望會心一笑，天真的鳴人說他想要一直吃拉麵，早熟的雪子希望他們的羈絆可以繼續下去。

卡卡西和伊魯卡的願望當然也很平常，希望忍界可以繼續和平下去，他們兩人的感情越來越好，他們之間的羈絆不會斷掉，這麼久的時間他們兩人只有這樣簡單的願望。

「好啦！我們繼續去逛吧！」卡卡西抱起鳴人準備離開。

「好！我要吃炒麵麵包！」鳴人馬上告訴卡卡西說自己想要吃什麼。

「看樣子我們要從頭逛到尾了，有遊戲攤可以去挑戰一下。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形笑笑地說。

「今天是特別的日子，所以我們要好好的慶祝，所以要玩得過癮！」雪子開心地牽著伊魯卡的手說著。

看見兩個孩子很有精神的樣子，卡卡西和伊魯卡很願意從頭逛到尾，這是他們慶祝七夕這個重要節日的作法，雖然有這兩個孩子卡卡西和伊魯卡不能單獨慶祝這個美好的節日，可是對他們來說一家四口一起慶祝才是最重要的。

七夕是要和心愛的人一起度過的日子，卡卡西和伊魯卡當然很開心可以一起度過，帶著兩個孩子從頭玩到尾是很幸福的事情，從頭吃到尾讓他們可以填飽肚子，開心地挑戰遊戲可以得到他們想要的獎品。

趁著兩個孩子去玩遊戲攤的時候，卡卡西牽起伊魯卡的手看著他們玩耍，兩個人偶爾會說悄悄話，在孩子們回頭的時候會揮揮手，偶爾伊魯卡想要玩遊戲的時候，卡卡西會陪伴他一起玩。

要是看見伊魯卡失望而歸時，卡卡西會親自出馬去拿自己心愛的人想要的禮物，這時候雪子和鳴人會在他們身邊鼓譟，有兩個孩子在旁邊加油卡卡西會更順手把伊魯卡想要的東西拿回來。

「套圈圈！」鳴人拉著伊魯卡去挑戰。

「好、好、好。」伊魯卡和鳴人一起去挑戰。

「伊魯卡哥哥今天很開心呢！」雪子抱著拉麵抓著卡卡西的手說著。

「是啊！伊魯卡很喜歡和我們一起慶祝七夕。」卡卡西喜歡這樣的伊魯卡。

「這不是我們慶幸七夕的方式嗎？卡卡西哥哥。」雪子露出開心的笑容。

「只要伊魯卡小親親開心我就很開心。」卡卡西很喜歡伊魯卡的笑容。

一大一小的兩人抱著自己套圈圈後的獎品回來，卡卡西和雪子看見伊魯卡和鳴人的表情後微笑，拉麵在雪子的懷裡打了呼嚕，看見這樣的情形鳴人把獎品塞給卡卡西後去摸拉麵，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑。

把東西收好後卡卡西和伊魯卡各自抱著、牽著鳴人和雪子繼續逛著，這時候發現有通靈卷軸是很好用的東西，所有的獎品都放在裡面，射擊遊戲卡卡西親自出馬利用苦無得到很好的獎品，猜謎遊戲當然是雪子出馬。

甚至還有個攤位在舉行拉麵大胃王比賽，聽說是一樂拉麵贊助的，看見可以吃拉麵鳴人馬上把自己的寵物黑貓拉麵交給雪子，交錢坐下來開始吃了起來，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

只要可以吃拉麵鳴人會很開心，這點卡卡西和伊魯卡怎麼會不知道，而且對於拉麵的偏愛讓鳴人可以吃很多碗，卡卡西和伊魯卡覺得這場他們家的小寶貝肯定會贏過起其他人，雖然他是參加者中最小的人。

「有秋道一族的人參加，鳴人會贏的過嗎？」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形很擔心。

「別擔心，鳴人熱愛拉麵的程度你我可是很清楚。」卡卡西一點也不擔心自己的小寶貝會輸。

「鳴人，加油！不可以輸給其他人。」雪子在旁邊給弟弟加油。

鳴人開心地把所有的拉麵給吃完，速度一點也不輸給其他人，看見這樣的情形讓其他人感到很訝異，在一旁圍觀的丁次和鹿丸看見鳴人的情形很訝異，沒想到好友對拉麵的執著可以讓他吃下這麼多拉麵。

果然被卡卡西猜到鳴人是這場的冠軍，得到一年免費的一樂拉麵折價券，伊魯卡走過去把鳴人抱起來，拉麵跳到雪子的肩膀上蹭著，卡卡西牽起雪子的手和伊魯卡繼續逛下去。

把剩下一半的攤位給逛完，四個人的手上有許多的東西和食物，即使才挑戰完大胃王比賽，鳴人依舊可以把甜點給吃完，剛剛鼓起的小肚子沒多久就消化掉，雪子也開心地吃著自己喜歡的天婦羅。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見兩個孩子開心的樣子微笑，慶祝這個七夕特別紀念日時，他們一定會這樣慶祝，伊魯卡喜歡和卡卡西這樣慶祝七夕，只要和自己最愛的人在一起不管用什麼方式慶祝都很好。

「看鳴人開心的樣子就知道他今天玩得很開心呢！」伊魯卡看見已經在卡卡西懷裡昏昏欲睡的孩子說。

「這樣的慶祝方式才適合我們，我喜歡這樣的慶祝方式。」卡卡西輕輕地拍著鳴人的背部。

「等下要記得叫醒鳴人刷牙才可以。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

「是啊！這孩子吃了一堆甜食。」卡卡西拍拍鳴人的屁股。

「鳴人是個愛吃甜食的小笨蛋！妳說對嗎？拉麵。」雪子摸摸懷裡的小黑貓自言自語。

回到家後雪子把東西給放好，卡卡西把鳴人叫醒去刷牙才可以睡覺，會在旁邊盯著他把這個動作給做好，伊魯卡也把東西給收拾好準備去洗澡睡覺，他知道卡卡西會順便幫鳴人擦澡，自己不需要太過擔心。

雪子乖乖進入浴室中洗澡，洗澡過後伊魯卡幫她擦頭髮，然後再幫她把頭髮給吹乾，卡卡西處理好鳴人之後走出來，親吻愛人的臉頰後才進入浴室中洗澡，對於卡卡西的動作伊魯卡苦笑。

把孩子們處理好之後卡卡西和伊魯卡回到房間中，忍不住的卡卡西親吻自己最愛的人，伊魯卡也努力的回應自己的最愛的人，最後兩人又忍不住的滾了床單，只能說慾望衝動總是忍不住。

七夕的夜晚就該做這件事，這是屬於他們兩人的慶祝方式，卡卡西和伊魯卡很願意用這樣的方式來慶祝屬於他們兩人的七夕，這是屬於他們兩人的夜晚，只有卡卡西和伊魯卡兩個人而已。


	18. Day 18 接對方回家

拿到教師資格的伊魯卡在學校任教，每天早上會帶著他們家可愛的小狐狸去上課，有伊魯卡在學校鳴人不會排斥上學，卡卡西有時間會去接他們兩人回家，偶爾雪子也會跟著卡卡西去接他們回家。

每天早上家裡的人依舊是匆忙地吃完早餐就各自去做自己的事情，今天有任務的卡卡西和雪子親吻伊魯卡的臉頰後就離開，鳴人咬著三明治看著他們離開，然後才轉頭看另外一位監護人。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形摸摸鳴人的頭，他把桌上的東西收拾一下後才準備和寶貝小狐狸一起出門，這時候拉麵會跳到主人的書包裡面去，跟著伊魯卡和鳴人一起去學校，然後待在伊魯卡的辦公室等待鳴人放學。

「我吃飽了，今天有任務，我先走了。」雪子親吻伊魯卡的臉頰後就離開。

「伊魯卡小親親，我先出門了，暗部那邊有任務。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰後又去親吻鳴人的臉頰才離開。

「稻草人、姐姐，再見！」鳴人一隻手拿著三明治咬著，另外一隻手揮手道別。

「路上小心。」伊魯卡跟他們揮手後摸摸鳴人的頭。

兩人吃完早餐之後伊魯卡牽著鳴人的手去學校，拉麵乖乖地待在主人的書包裡，把鳴人送到教室前伊魯卡把便當拿給他，然後抱著拉麵去辦公室處理事情，他絕對會看家裡的小狐狸蹦蹦跳跳進入教室後才會離開。

教室裡面是不可以帶寵物，拉麵只能被伊魯卡帶到辦公室裏面去，其他教師看見小黑貓沒有太大的意見，拉麵是很乖的小黑貓，不吵不鬧的讓人覺得會想要寵愛，而且鳴人下課的時候會跑過來找拉麵玩耍。

有時候牙看見這樣的情形會吃醋，有些忌妒好友和自己的寵物貓這麼好，畢竟狗派和貓派一點也不相容，小花對於牙的反應實在是不知道要說什麼才好，拉麵可是一隻很乖的寵物貓，鳴人會這麼喜歡牠不是沒道理。

「卡卡西前輩，師父下達今天的任務。」大和和夕顏把任務單拿給卡卡西。

「我知道了。」卡卡西看見任務單什麼話都沒說。

卡卡西和伊魯卡各自在自己的工作崗位上工作，是暗部的卡卡西正在評估自己今天解決任務後是否可以去接自己的寶貝愛人伊魯卡，夕顏看見卡卡西只是在旁邊偷笑，伊魯卡的魅力真大。

中間下課時間鳴人去辦公室和拉麵玩耍，抱著拉麵去找牙、鹿丸、丁次等人玩耍，偶爾佐助會加入他們一起玩耍，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是微笑，不過他們家的小黑貓不太喜歡佐助，鳴人對此也感到很無奈。

下課時間操場上孩子們玩樂的聲音不絕於耳，鹿丸打呵欠的看著鳴人和牙吵鬧的樣子，丁次吃著洋芋片觀望著，拉麵待在鹿丸的懷裡睡覺，不理會在旁邊的赤丸，今天佐助沒有加入他們一起玩耍。

「鳴人，上課時間到了，拉麵要回辦公室。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形說著。

「好。」鳴人乖乖地把拉麵交給伊魯卡。

下午時間是練習手裡劍的時間，佐助和鳴人依舊在大家的面前比試，體術和手裡劍等之類練習鳴人不需要隱藏自己的實力，他的能力幾乎可以跟佐助媲美，如果要練習其他忍術他就要斟酌要不要顯現鋒芒給大家看。

畢竟鳴人的基礎比大家還要好，只是祖父皆人一直千交代萬交代不准他在學校出風頭，要他低調乖乖的上課，有伊魯卡監督鳴人根本不需要太過擔心，卡卡西即使知道也不能多說什麼。

伊魯卡在旁邊盯著學生們練習手裡劍，看見佐助和鳴人幾乎招招都中紅心非常滿意，晚一點是體術的時間，伊魯卡會教導看著這些孩子練習體術，他看見佐助因為鳴人跟自己一樣而感到不開心，對此伊魯卡只是笑笑的不多說什麼。

在家裡卡卡西和伊魯卡也會教導鳴人一些基礎，這些基礎是鳴人的養分，大家族的孩子當然也是一樣，只是鳴人比較特殊是常常待在不同的忍者身邊，吸收的東西自然比別人還要多。

「哼！」佐助看見這樣的情形非常不爽。

「混蛋佐助。」鳴人氣呼呼地跑到伊魯卡身邊。

「各位！專心練習手裡劍，不要分心。」伊魯卡看見幾個孩子已經分心的樣子馬上喊話。

「佐助好帥喔！」女孩子的聲音此起彼落地叫著。

下午時間孩子們就這樣度過，佐助和鳴人在體術課的時候正大光明的打了一場，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子這兩個孩子多少還是會爭鋒相對，佐助喜歡鳴人卻用錯方式引起對方的注意。

最後佐助和鳴人有打上和解之印，處處都想要和鳴人比的佐助，是想要告訴對方自己是比他還要出眾，不服輸的鳴人會想盡辦法和佐助比較，就是不想要輸給他，對他來說輸給對方是很丟臉的事情。

放學的時候鳴人整理好書包後往辦公室跑，把可愛的拉麵抱在懷裡蹭著，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，把自己的東西收拾好之後和可愛的孩子一起離開，卡卡西把暗部的面具收起來出現在學校門口。

看見卡卡西的時候鳴人馬上衝過去抱他，伊魯卡在後面慢慢走著，一把抱起自己最寶貝的孩子卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉頰，然後牽起伊魯卡的手準備一起回家，路上看見雪子讓她跟著他們一起回家。

「卡卡！」鳴人看見卡卡西馬上衝過去。

「嘿！我可愛的小寶貝。」卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「今天辛苦了。」伊魯卡見到卡卡西的時候微笑。

「伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西牽起自己最愛的人的手。

伊魯卡和鳴人很喜歡卡卡西來接他們回家，這時候卡卡西和伊魯卡會牽著手走在路上，村民們早已經見怪不怪，有時候伊魯卡另外一隻手會牽著他們家的小女娃，卡卡西絕對會抱著他們家的小狐狸。

對於村子裡有同性的伴侶這件事大家早已經見怪不怪，加上卡卡西和伊魯卡本來感情就很好，看見他們手牽手走在路上一點也不奇怪，回家前他們先去超市買今天晚餐的材料，看看孩子們想要吃什麼。

卡卡西會趁著伊魯卡不注意的時候偷吻他，惹的伊魯卡馬上臉紅不知道要說什麼才好，對於卡卡西的動作他也無法多說什麼，親密的程度可是會讓人忌妒，加上他們家又有兩個可愛的孩子，更是讓人喜歡。

接伊魯卡回家這件事卡卡西已經持續很久，經過五年的時間依舊沒有改變，鳴人趴在卡卡西的懷裡睡覺，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，雪子手上抱著拉麵沒有多說什麼。

「鳴人今天和佐助對峙了一個下午，果然累了。」伊魯卡對此感到很無奈。

「佐助要追鳴人用這樣的手法肯定沒有效果，怎麼還是會用這樣的方式追。」卡卡西聽見後覺得很頭痛。

「畢竟是男孩子，想要吸引自己最喜歡人的注意，肯定是用惡作劇的方式。」伊魯卡很清楚男孩子的個性。

「我怎麼就沒看過鼬這樣做過？」卡卡西深深的覺得宇智波家的兩兄弟差真多。

「小鼬要是這樣做的話，會被帶土哥哥打。」雪子把自己想要的東西拿到籃子裡。

卡卡西聽見雪子說的話苦笑，他的寶貝孩子竟然會被佐助欺負，伊魯卡對此不太會說什麼，等到哪天佐助想開用其他方式來追求鳴人他們的關係才會比較好，不過其他人肯定會好好的幫忙把關。

帶土一直呵護雪子這位寶貝妹妹，自然不會讓鼬做出這樣的行為，當然鼬比較懂事根本不需要太過擔心，佐助是在大家寵愛之下長大的孩子，難免會有孩子氣的動作，卡卡西才會這樣傷腦筋。

卡卡西有多寵愛鳴人這件事伊魯卡可是很清楚，對於佐助這樣追求自己的寶貝卡卡西當然不太喜歡，伊魯卡對於這種事情反而是樂見其成，也讓自己的伴侶不要去插手。

雖然卡卡西不太喜歡卻還是會聽伊魯卡說的話不去插手，讓佐助和鳴人自己好好的發展，之後的事情他們兩人不清楚，而且有鼬和雪子看著根本不需要太過擔心，只要不要太過分大家都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

「果然可以接伊魯卡小親親回家是一件很幸福的事情。」回到家後卡卡西開心的告訴伊魯卡。

「我很高興你可以接我回家。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

「沒有任務的時候，我會接你回家。」卡卡西很樂意接伊魯卡回家。

「好。」伊魯卡很樂意讓卡卡西來接自己回家。

「小海豚，肚子餓了。」鳴人睡醒後要伊魯卡抱自己。

「今天叫卡卡西做飯。」伊魯卡從卡卡西的懷裡接過鳴人。

聽見伊魯卡使喚自己去煮飯卡卡西沒有任何意見，是他們家的小寶貝要求卡卡西當然很樂意去煮飯，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，雪子對於兩位兄長的互動沒有太大的感覺，只是幫拉麵準備好餐點給牠吃。

鳴人又在伊魯卡的懷裡睡著，雪子進入廚房幫忙卡卡西，看見鳴人睡著的樣子伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，只是看著卡卡西在廚房裡面忙碌的樣子微笑，自己男人的背影讓他有種安心的感覺。

晚餐的時間鳴人準時醒來，卡卡西親自做的餐點是很好吃，當他把餐點給全部處理好之後伊魯卡給他一個獎勵的吻，收到獎勵的卡卡西差點沒有升天，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼。

早已經看習慣兩位兄長的親密行為雪子和鳴人只是繼續吃飯不多說什麼，要是繼續看下去他們的眼睛肯定會很痛，為了避免這樣的情形發生，乾脆先吃飯再說，卡卡西和伊魯卡回神後才會一起用餐。

「我吃飽了。」吃飽後鳴人把碗筷收拾好後把九尾叫出來抱著。

「鳴人，想睡覺的話等等去刷牙洗澡。」伊魯卡看見鳴人把頭靠在九尾的肚子上準備睡覺。

卡卡西沒有聽到鳴人的回答，轉頭看見他已經睡在九尾的肚子上，堂堂一隻尾獸被自己的宿主拿來當枕頭就讓人想笑，伊魯卡對此也沒有多說什麼，晚點再叫醒鳴人就可以。

卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很寵愛他們家的寶貝小狐狸，鳴人是個很乖巧的孩子，雪子看見這樣的情形只是陪在弟弟的身邊沒有多說什麼，一如平常一樣平淡又幸福，卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑不多說什麼。


	19. Day 19 離家出走

這幾天不知道為什麼卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人之間氣氛不是很好，鳴人抱著雪子不知道要說什麼，皆人知道這件事後思考許久，他打算讓兩個孩子去雷之國找奇拉比練習控制尾獸，讓尾獸成為他們的力量。

既然卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人最近有吵架的跡象，不如讓他們兩人分開一陣子會比較好，因此皆人讓帶土以及伊魯卡帶著止水、鼬、雪子和鳴人去雷之國，卡卡西那邊會另外派任務給他。

看見卡卡西和伊魯卡各自離家出走的樣子帶土和凜很想笑，他們各自分開出任務，難得和卡卡西一起出任務凜會好好的開導他，帶土和伊魯卡帶著四個孩子們去雷之國學習一些事情。

「你們好，雷影大人已經請奇拉比大人在真實瀑布那邊等你們。」摩托伊和達魯伊出現在他們的面前。

「好的，麻煩兩位大人給我們帶路。」伊魯卡抱著鳴人恭敬的對摩托伊以及達魯伊說。

長途路程讓鳴人感到很疲憊，這是他第一次出村玩，只好給伊魯卡抱著，奇拉比沒想到自己要教導的是兩個孩子，其中一個還是只有五歲的孩子，雖然很訝異他還是很熱情的教導他們。

雪子本身就已經掌握很好三尾磯撫的力量，但是要完全尾獸化還是需要有人指導，奇拉比是很好的老師，讓她知道要怎樣去掌握磯撫的力量，奇拉比沒想到眼前的女娃兒竟然可以把尾獸操控的這麼好。

畢竟誰也沒想到雪子和鳴人可以和尾獸們相處的那麼好，磯撫和九喇嘛並不討厭自己的宿主，自然可以讓他們操縱自己的力量，只是現在是雪子先好好學習，鳴人還需要和九喇嘛溝通一下。

「才半天的時間妳已經掌控的很好，比我想像中的還要厲害，不愧是四代火影的女兒。」奇拉比看見這樣的情形稱讚雪子。

「哪裡，奇拉比大人您也是很好的老師，您的解說讓我找到解決方法，才能學會操縱磯撫的力量。」雪子對此是很謙虛。

「九喇嘛，奇拉比大叔說，我們要合體，真的是這樣嗎？」五歲的鳴人對於這種事情不是很懂。

「我們的確是要合體，你要學習操縱我的力量。」九尾伸出爪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「為什麼？」鳴人抱著九喇嘛的尾巴問著。

「因為你是我的宿主，你要成為火影就必須要學會操縱我的力量。」九喇嘛很清楚鳴人的實力在哪裡。

才五歲的鳴人雖然很厲害，可是有些事情卻不是那樣懂，伊魯卡在旁邊看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，讓九尾和鳴人去溝通，等他們兩人溝通完畢之後再來學習也不遲。

在雷之國的伊魯卡是負責照顧家裡的兩個孩子，止水和鼬以及帶土只是單純輔助，雖然他們相信九尾不會暴走，不過為了以防萬一才會在一旁待命，寫輪眼可以控制九尾，只是要看能控制多久。

和凜一起出任務的卡卡西情緒還是降不下來，這是自己這五年來第一次和伊魯卡大吵，有個任務可以讓兩人分開穩定情緒是不錯的選擇，卡卡西沒想到伊魯卡竟然不認同自己的想法，會有這樣大的反應。

「開始想念伊魯卡了？」凜拿了一杯水給卡卡西。

「是有點想念他。」卡卡西對於凜總是會透露自己的心事。

「為什麼會吵架？教育理念不同？」凜覺得卡卡西和伊魯卡會吵架大概只有這個小問題在。

「算是吧！師父說要讓小雪和鳴人去雷之國學習操縱尾獸的力量，伊魯卡對此不是很願意，認為他們兩人還小。」卡卡西想到這件事就想要嘆氣。

「現在讓伊魯卡去見證不是更好嗎？」凜知道自己的隊友有天才的稱呼。

「是啊！我只是不懂為什麼伊魯卡要反對？」卡卡西不懂自己伴侶的想法。

「因為啊！伊魯卡很擔心他們，才會和你吵架。」凜拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

聽見凜說的話卡卡西只能苦笑，他認為既然家裡的孩子們和尾獸的相處很好，早早學會操縱他們的力量是很好的事情，並不是自己認為他把孩子們當成兵器，而是希望他們可以擅用自己的力量。

伊魯卡對於這件事很排斥，總是認為孩子們要慢慢來，不然會揠苗助長，就是這樣教育能力不同的關係才會吵架，最後伊魯卡妥協去雷之國陪鳴人和雪子，自己和凜一起出任務。

當天晚上伊魯卡幫鳴人拉好棉被後想著自己出門前和卡卡西吵架的事情，雪子自己根本不需要太過擔心，很快就學會操縱尾獸的力量，只是鳴人是否可以學習的很好，那就要看接下來幾天的發展。

「伊魯卡哥哥？」雪子探出頭來看伊魯卡。

「怎麼了？睡不著嗎？小雪。」伊魯卡走過去雪子的身邊。

「伊魯卡哥哥，你有心事？是因為和卡卡西哥哥吵架的關係嗎？」雪子擁抱自己最喜歡的兄長。

「算是吧！畢竟出門前大吵一架，讓我有點不知道要說什麼。」伊魯卡拍拍雪子的背部安慰著。

「不要擔心，我相信爺爺有他的想法，卡卡西哥哥的想法也沒有不對。」雪子一點也不擔心鳴人的狀況。

「鳴人可不是天才，雖然他和九喇嘛相處的很好，我多少還是會擔心。」伊魯卡總是會擔心這些事情。

雪子對此沒有多說什麼，只是把事情分析給伊魯卡聽，讓伊魯卡了解到為什麼皆人會這樣做，這件事情有經過水門和玖辛奈的同意，身為父母的他們都不擔心，伊魯卡也不用太過擔心。

有些訓練在孩提時代做的話會比較好，而且九喇嘛和鳴人的感情很好，總有一天他會需要用尾獸的力量，因此提早學習並不是不好的事情，雪子要伊魯卡相信他們兩人，相信他們會成功。

經過家裡的小女娃的勸導伊魯卡決定好好的相信鳴人和九喇嘛會做的很好，讓鳴人開始慢慢操縱尾獸的力量，這樣的訓練即使回到木葉以後也要繼續下去，奇拉比只是教導他們掌握技巧而已。

況且不學習也不行，覬覦尾獸的人很多，不管發生什麼事情都要好好的訓練才可以，最簡單的自我保護的能力要有才可以，誰都知道忍者世界可是弱肉強食的世界，沒有保護自己的能力是不行的。

「奇拉比大人真厲害，才跟鳴人說要怎樣做，鳴人聽的懂怎麼和九尾配合。」止水看見訓練的情況很訝異。

「鳴人的領悟力很好，根本不需要擔心。」鼬偶爾會教導鳴人，自然知道他的領悟力很好。

「看見這樣的情形我也放心許多。」伊魯卡發現鳴人適應得很好鬆了一口氣。

「我就說不用擔心，伊魯卡哥哥擔心太多了。」雪子可是很相信自己的弟弟。

「伊魯卡，要相信鳴人，他可是水門老師的兒子。」帶土一直相信雪子和鳴人的潛力很好。

雪子對於自己的祕密被止水和鼬知道沒有太大的感覺，她知道止水隱隱約約有查覺到，至於鼬她本來就不想要隱瞞他，只是當初不得已自己不能告訴他們自己身上的秘密。

對於奇拉比這位大叔老是逗弄自己開心，鳴人反而很喜歡他，伊魯卡見證鳴人努力的學習操縱九喇嘛的力量，甚至比自己想像中的還要好，他反省自己應該要好好的相信這個孩子，卡卡西可是一直相信他們家的小狐狸。

離家出走這麼久的時間，伊魯卡多多少少也開始想念卡卡西，畢竟這次吵架是自己的錯，是自己不相信鳴人可以做好這件事，他們兩人才會吵架，卡卡西總是這樣相信鳴人，這是伊魯卡無法做到的事情。

「奇拉比大叔、艾大叔，這幾天謝謝你們。」鳴人掌握技巧之後回去木葉會好好練習。

「雷影大人、奇拉比大人，謝謝你們這幾天的照顧。」伊魯卡給人的感覺就是這樣溫和。

「不客氣，他們不愧是金色閃光的孩子。」奇拉比對於雪子和鳴人有很高的評價。

「下次有機會再來雷之國拜訪啊！小子。」雷影艾摸摸鳴人的頭後告訴他這句話。

歸途剛好遇上卡卡西和凜，伊魯卡擁抱自己最愛的伴侶，帶土看見凜當然是衝過去抱她，鼬牽著雪子的手和她相視而笑，鳴人看看他們之後又繼續和止水討論哪個甜點比較好吃。

雙方離家出走這麼久的時間當然會想念對方，伊魯卡好好的和卡卡西道歉，接受對方的道歉之後卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰，如果不是有小孩子在他很想要熱吻自己最愛的人。

回到家看見卡卡西和伊魯卡和好如初的樣子雪子、鳴人很開心，簡單的梳洗過後他們去一樂拉麵吃晚餐，回到家後鳴人迫不及待的拉著卡卡西去院子，展現自己學習到的成果給他看。

「我的小寶貝真厲害！已經學會用尾獸的力量。」看見鳴人解除尾獸外衣之後卡卡西抱起他。

「奇拉比大叔人很好，我都聽的懂他說什麼，九喇嘛說我們要合體才可以創造更大的力量，這樣我才可以成為火影。」鳴人喜歡和卡卡西撒嬌。

「哥哥會看著你成為火影，但是我們先約定好，不可以隨便在外人面前展現九喇嘛的能力。」卡卡西親親鳴人的臉頰。

「好，九喇嘛明明很好，為什麼牠不可以出現在大家的面前？」鳴人抱著拉麵靠在卡卡西的懷裡問。

「因為啊！九喇嘛是傳說中的尾獸，會有很多壞人想要利用牠。」卡卡西盡量用孩子懂的語言告訴鳴人。

「爸爸說世界上有很多壞人，這次去雷之國拉麵也很開心，跟止水哥哥、鼬哥哥玩得很開心。」鳴人摸摸拉麵的頭分享自己見到的一切。

卡卡西安靜的聆聽鳴人所見所聞，或許是因為他們太習慣和九喇嘛相處，完全忘記九尾是傳說中的尾獸，更不用說磯撫這隻大烏龜也是一樣，對他們來說尾獸就和一般的寵物沒有什麼兩樣，只是世人不覺得。


	20. Day 20 一個驚喜

有很多事情讓卡卡西覺得自己應該要好好的教導鳴人，伊魯卡多少清楚自己伴侶的意思，畢竟在雷之國的一切是很有趣也是很棒的經驗，可是對他們來說這個世界對於尾獸們的宿主不是真的很友善，力量越大責任越大。

從雲隱村返回木葉忍者村後，伊魯卡依舊去忍者學校上課，鳴人當然也會跟著去上課，和佐助分開這麼久的時間兩人的關係總算緩和許多，佐助當然從兄長鼬的口中知道鳴人的訓練內容，雖然有點小小的不甘心更多卻是驚訝。

「雖然你和伊魯卡才剛回村，但是我有個任務要你們一起去，帶鳴人去也可以。」三代火影蒜山想要給他們一個驚喜。

「我聽帶土說小雪這幾天沒有任務，既然要帶鳴人出門，也要帶她去。」卡卡西可不會遺漏他們家的小女娃。

「也好，你自己看著辦。」對此蒜山不打算干預卡卡西的決定。

「謝謝您，三代火影。」說完卡卡西就消失在火影辦公室。

忍者學校下課時間伊魯卡牽著鳴人的手走出校門，看見卡卡西已經在校門口等待他們，才準備踏出第一步的時候就看見雪子從天而降下來，她直接掛在伊魯卡的背後不多說什麼，卡卡西抱著鳴人看見這樣的情形微笑。

偶爾他們家的小女娃也會有調皮的時候，伊魯卡很樂意揹著雪子回家，難得看見小女娃會惡作劇的樣子他們自然不會那樣介意，鳴人和拉麵被卡卡西抱著，開心的笑了起來。

查覺到雪子的情緒不太對勁伊魯卡拍拍她的臀部，女孩子總是有任性的時候，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，回到家跟一如往常一樣，雪子和鳴人乖乖坐下來等卡卡西和伊魯卡把晚餐給做好。

「今天晚上把東西收拾好，明天我們要出村一趟，三代火影有任務給我們。」卡卡西把晚餐給放在桌上後說著。

「我們一家人一起去嗎？」雪子對此感到很好奇。

「是什麼任務？怎麼要我和你一起去。」伊魯卡塞了一個肉丸子給雪子吃。

「我不要去住佐助家，佐助好煩！」鳴人嘟著嘴看著卡卡西。

「三代火影說我們一家人一起去，應該不是什麼麻煩的任務。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「真的嗎？太好了。」把肉丸子吞下去後雪子很開心。

「不知道是什麼任務，還可以帶鳴人一起去。」伊魯卡知道會有人幫自己代課。

「不用去佐助家就好，雖然美琴阿姨人很好，鼬哥哥會請我吃甜點，可是佐助好討厭。」鳴人不免會抱怨一下佐助。

卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見鳴人說的話微笑不多說什麼，晚餐過後卡卡西和雪子一起收拾殘局，伊魯卡幫鳴人洗澡過後一起整理行李，對於這個任務鳴人很期待卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑。

第二天出村的時候卡卡西把鳴人抱在懷裡，然後開始加快腳程去目的地，他一點也不擔心伊魯卡和雪子跟不上自己的腳步，中途他們停下來吃點午餐，五歲的孩子基本上是耐不住餓。

這次的任務聽說是三代火影給他們的一個驚喜，卡卡西和伊魯卡也不太清楚任務的內容，更不用說家裡的兩個孩子，既然是驚喜當然是不會告知到底是什麼，只有到目的地他們才知道這個驚喜是什麼。

傍晚他們來到目的地後總算鬆了一口氣，找個旅館好好休息之後決定明天再去找委託人處理事情，現在需要好好休息，鳴人也昏昏欲睡，卡卡西和伊魯卡決定要好好休息。

「果然還是累了，畢竟還是五歲的孩子。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形微笑。

「這是一定的，如果不是要趕路我們其實可以慢慢走。」伊魯卡拿了一杯水給卡卡西。

「出村前三代火影交代說要早點見到委託人，只好趕路過來。」卡卡西對此只能苦笑。

「委託人不知道為什麼要這個趕呢？」伊魯卡看見雪子已經睡在房間的角落邊。

第二天卡卡西讓雪子帶著鳴人去玩，自己和伊魯卡去找委託人，難得來到湯之國當然要好好的玩一下，不過卡卡西和伊魯卡要先去找委託人才可以，因此才會讓雪子帶鳴人去玩耍。

委託人已經在指定的地點等著卡卡西和伊魯卡的到來，當他看見他們的到來並不訝異，卡卡西和伊魯卡跟委託人打招呼，然後開始商討委託人想要委託他們的事情，畢竟這次的任務只有見到委託人才會知道。

見到委託人之後卡卡西和伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，只是等待委託人想要告訴他們什麼事情，卡卡西和伊魯卡沒想到委託人給他們的真的是一個驚喜，讓人不知道要怎麼說的驚喜。

「兩位好，我是委託人村田，我有一個不請之情，這個孩子可以麻煩你們撫養長大嗎？」委託人村田把小女嬰交給卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「這個孩子是？」伊魯卡對此感到很訝異。

「這個孩子是貴族的私生女，父親那邊不打算撫養孩子，母親已經過世，因此才想委託你們撫養。」村田只想要把自己的孫女委託給信任的人撫養。

「我知道了，我們會撫養她長大。」卡卡西不排斥這個孩子成為他們的家人。

女嬰乖巧的躺在伊魯卡的懷裡，卡卡西知道這是三代火影給他們兩人的驚喜，既然是給他們的驚喜他們會好好的撫養這個孩子長大，況且這個孩子外表真的很像他們兩人，以後帶出去肯定不會被說什麼。

早已經撫養過鳴人的他們並不會覺得陌生，卡卡西和伊魯卡很喜歡這個孩子，把女嬰抱回旅館後雪子和鳴人看見她很開心，知道原委後很願意這個女嬰成為他們家的一份子，成為他們的妹妹。

卡卡西和伊魯卡知道雪子和鳴人遲早有一天會回到四代火影夫妻水門和玖辛奈的身邊，到時候他們兩人肯定會覺得很失落，有了這個孩子在會彌補那個失落感，從今天起這個孩子是卡卡西和伊魯卡的女兒。

「有想到要取什麼名字嗎？」伊魯卡抱著小女嬰餵奶。

「七海，旗木七海，這個孩子的名字就叫旗木七海。」卡卡西抱著鳴人哄他睡覺。

「七海嗎？我以後要當她的老師！可以嗎？」雪子很期待七海的發展。

「好，等妳長大後一定可以成為七海的老師。」伊魯卡拍拍七海的背讓她打嗝。

「我相信妳會是個很好的老師，小雪。」卡卡西對於自己親自養大的孩子有信心。

「我會做的比帶土哥哥還要好。」雪子是真的很喜歡七海。

卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見雪子說的話微笑，帶土帶給雪子的印象很深刻，除去遲到的老毛病帶土是很好的老師，只是他親自帶的三個孩子並不算同期的孩子，也都是天才，可是他卻可以完美的教導他們三個。

這些事情卡卡西很清楚，他知道帶土是用自己的方式來守護雪子，止水和鼬也很尊敬他，畢竟論輩份來說帶土還是止水和鼬來說是小叔叔，當初帶土接下他們三個的時候已經是九尾之亂三年之後的事情。

那時候止水和雪子已經在忍界中有一定的名聲在，好不容易盼到鼬畢業才成為一個小隊，這三個孩子的成長卡卡西和伊魯卡全部看在眼裡，他們的小隊可是不輸給任何小隊的忍者。

而且止水、鼬、雪子已經是暗部的實習生一員，過不久會進入暗部執行任務，會成為卡卡西的後輩，這點伊魯卡很清楚也會擔心家裡的寶貝女娃娃，他相信自己的伴侶會好好照顧她。

「小雪越來越好，但我還是會擔心當年的陰影是否還留在她的心中。」伊魯卡很擔心五年前的事情會讓雪子感到很絕望。

「那件事情並不是她的錯，那個人心思太過縝密，幾乎可以說是無法讓人反抗。」卡卡西知道雪子想盡辦法想要解開束縛幾乎是傷痕累累。

「人總是有極限，是否可以超越要看她自己。」伊魯卡把孩子放好後輕拍她的肚子。

「她會克服過去，她是我們的寶貝。」卡卡西相信雪子比自己還要堅強。

「也是呢！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西把鳴人抱起來讓他可以睡好。

第二天早上卡卡西醒來發現鳴人睡在自己的身上，轉頭看見雪子睡在自己和伊魯卡中間，這時候他看見愛人也從睡夢中清醒過來，兩人看見這樣的情形相視而笑，昨晚小女嬰也睡在伊魯卡的身上，因此看見鳴人睡在卡卡西身上不意外。

歸途的路途中他們一家人慢慢走回家，偶爾看見卡卡西和鳴人玩在一起的樣子，伊魯卡抱著七海身旁靠著雪子看著前面兩人玩得很開心的樣子，最寵鳴人的卡卡西可是很樂意這樣陪著他玩耍。

回到木葉忍者村後卡卡西和伊魯卡抱著七海去火影辦公室回報任務，感謝三代火影給他們這個驚喜，這中間遇到帶土和阿斯瑪這兩個同期的傢伙，卡卡西直接把雪子和鳴人交給他們照顧。

「鳴人，走！我們去學風遁，大熊哥哥教你怎麼用風遁。」阿斯瑪直接把鳴人抱起來帶走。

「好！大熊哥哥。」鳴人很開心可以和阿斯瑪去玩。

「小公主，陪我去吃點心。」帶土馬上把雪子拉走。

「帶土哥哥，我又不吃甜點！討厭鬼。」雪子嘴上雖然抱怨還是和帶土一起去吃甜點。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑，然後抱著七海進入火影辦公室，三代火影看見這樣的情形微笑，自己給他們的驚喜他們兩人已經收到，卡卡西和伊魯卡很開心擁有這個驚喜。

三代火影和那位委託人村田有點交情，為了自己的朋友蒜山和妻子遙月商量很久才決定讓卡卡西和伊魯卡成為小女嬰的家人，相信他們會把這個孩子給照顧好，不會在乎這個孩子的身分。

任務回報之後三代火影跟卡卡西、伊魯卡交代一些事情，才讓他們兩人把七海帶回家去，多了一個孩子之後他們的生活肯定會很熱鬧，畢竟是甜蜜的負擔，未來的生活也會很幸福。

從這天起小七海就正式進入他們家，卡卡西和伊魯卡多了一個女兒，在戶政的登記下七海正式成為他們家的一份子，成為旗木家的孩子，是雪子和鳴人的妹妹，大家會很寶貝她，好好照顧她長大。


	21. Day 21 屋頂上看星星

夏秋之際的天空是那樣的美麗，偶爾一家人聚集在一起的時候卡卡西和伊魯卡會帶著雪子和鳴人去屋頂上看星星，兩人各自抱一個孩子欣賞美麗的星空，現在多了一個孩子七海，他們還是會爬上屋頂看星空。

伊魯卡見到今天天氣好決定晚上來帶孩子們去屋頂上看星空，卡卡西對於愛仁所說的事情沒有太大的意見，鳴人很喜歡在屋頂上看星星，有時候也會抱著九喇嘛和大家看星星，雪子對此沒有太大的意見。

家裡多了一個孩子的關係卡卡西和伊魯卡會在上班的時候請美琴照顧七海，對於這位可愛的小女嬰美琴可是很樂意照顧，只要暗部沒有事情、沒有任務卡卡西會親自照顧寶貝女兒，伊魯卡在學校教書只有休假的時候可以照顧。

「晚上去屋頂上看星星好不好？」伊魯卡突然在晚餐過後問家裡的人。

「當然好囉！伊魯卡小親親想要看星空我沒意見。」卡卡西會順著自己的愛人。

「我和九喇嘛說好了，今天要玩下棋。」鳴人的意思就是他不想要去看星空。

「我想要休息，今天的任務有點累，卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥你們自己去看好了，我會照顧鳴人和七海。」雪子放下碗筷後告訴自己的監護人們。

「好吧……」伊魯卡雖然有點失望，但是他知道孩子們有自己的事情要做。

「親愛的，有我陪你呢！」卡卡西看見這樣的情形把伊魯卡摟在懷裡安慰。

聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡露出微笑，他當然知道有對方的陪伴自己根本不需要太過擔心，因此他們兩人用順身術去屋頂上看星空把孩子們留在屋子裡，偶爾兩個人獨處也是不錯的選擇。

伊魯卡很喜歡看滿天的星空，卡卡西知道後會陪著他一起看，有時候會趁著兩個孩子熟睡之後爬上屋頂去看星空，當然平常會抱著兩個孩子一起看星空，很難得孩子們會拒絕他們。

夏秋之際多少有些涼意，卡卡西給伊魯卡披上一件外套，然後陪著他一起看星空，等他們坐下來看星空的時候，雪子泡了熱茶給他們，請自己的通靈獸送上去給他們兩人，卡卡西和伊魯卡握著熱茶欣賞星空。

「小雪就是這樣貼心。」伊魯卡對於自己家的寶貝女娃是那樣的疼愛。

「是啊！她從小到大很有自己的主見。」卡卡西很清楚家裡女娃的個性。

「今天的星空真漂亮。」伊魯卡很喜歡和卡卡西一起看星空。

「伊魯卡小親親真的很喜歡看星空呢！」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的頭髮。

「三代火影給我們的驚喜，真的不知道要說什麼才好。」伊魯卡很喜歡七海這個孩子。

「我也沒想到三代火影會給我們這樣的驚喜。」三代火影這個驚喜是卡卡西沒有料到的事情。

多了一個孩子卡卡西知道他和伊魯卡的肩膀上多麼一份甜蜜的負擔，在郊區養傷的水門和玖辛奈恢復的很好，不知道多久之後會回到木葉忍者村來，到時候鳴人和雪子會回到他們的身邊。

有些涼意讓伊魯卡喝了一口熱茶，他喜歡家裡的孩子們，相信卡卡西也是一樣，現在把自己放空看著天上的星星，靠在愛人的懷裡一起看星空是很幸福的事情，仔細聆聽還可以聽見孩子們在屋子裡的互動。

正在和九尾下棋的鳴人會因為九喇嘛太過強大而該該叫，雪子可能睡在沙發上，而拉麵大概會跳到她的身上陪睡，又或者陪著七海睡覺，拉麵可是一隻很有靈性的貓咪。

下棋是一個很好練習謀略的方式，九喇嘛會用這樣的方式訓練鳴人，這也是為什麼他們家的小狐狸會這樣出色，佐助對於這點可是很生氣，他沒辦法接受自己的青梅竹馬會這樣出色。

「佐助一直以來都很喜歡和鳴人比賽，每次看見鳴人進步很多就會很生氣。」伊魯卡喜歡和卡卡西分享學校裡許多事情。

「佐助的好勝心太重，畢竟上面有個出色的哥哥，鼬的確很出色，可是和小雪、止水比起來反而有點遜色。」卡卡西怎麼會不知道自家女娃到底有多麼的出色。

「看樣子佐助需要花點心思才可以，想要追求鳴人老是用錯方法。」伊魯卡想起佐助在學校挑釁鳴人的樣子苦笑。

「想要追求鳴人，佐助還太嫩了！鳴人可是我的寶貝，想要追我的寶貝哪有這麼簡單。」卡卡西不會讓佐助太過簡單追求鳴人。

伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話微笑，喝了一口茶後繼續看著美麗的星空，村子裡誰不知道四代火影水門的兒女後台可是很硬，雪子是帶土寵愛的小公主，鳴人是卡卡西的寶貝孩子。

當年九尾事件被隱瞞不給村子裡的人知道，村子裡根本沒有幾個人知道始末，所以村民對待鳴人的態度還好，不過一般孩子對於孤兒依舊不是那樣友善，只是不太敢欺負鳴人，卡卡西知道誰欺負自己的寶貝孩子會好好的教訓那個人。

想起當初的事情伊魯卡不知道要說什麼才好，卡卡西握著他的手給予安慰，畢竟五年前的事情讓他們幾個人都不是很舒服，伊魯卡失去自己的父母親，雪子和鳴人被迫和家人分開，卡卡西也差點失去自己最重要的老師。

感受到卡卡西的溫度伊魯卡露出好看的笑容，這些年他們過得很好，卡卡西一直陪在自己的身邊，這點伊魯卡很感謝他，能夠和這樣好的男人在一起他覺得非常的幸福。

「伊魯卡小親親，不要去想太多。」卡卡西捧起伊魯卡的臉親吻著。

「有你在身邊我不會去想太多，卡卡西。」親吻過後伊魯卡很認真的告訴卡卡西。

「我的伊魯卡小親親不適合煩惱。」卡卡西可不想要看到伊魯卡煩惱的樣子。

「人都會有煩惱，笨蛋卡卡西。」伊魯卡捏捏卡卡西的臉頰。

兩人開始在屋頂上打鬧起來，直到七海的哭聲才引起他們的注意，跳下來看見雪子已經睡死在沙發上，鳴人抱著九尾睡著，棋盤丟在一邊，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡苦笑。

看了一下時間發現的確是到了兩個孩子要睡覺的時間，伊魯卡去看看七海到底是怎麼了，卡卡西把兩個孩子叫起來去洗澡睡覺，九尾在鳴人醒來之後就消失在他們的面前，拉麵跑到主人的身邊和他撒嬌。

卡卡西把兩個孩子帶入浴室中洗澡，伊魯卡把七海放在嬰兒床上讓她好好睡覺，他一點也不擔心進入浴室的三人，卡卡西會把兩個孩子給處理好，自己把其他的東西收拾好後再抱七海回房間，伊魯卡沒想到他們會看星空看到這麼晚的時間。

走出浴室後卡卡西把鳴人抱回房間睡覺，雪子乖乖的跟在後面一起回房間去，把兩個孩子哄睡後他才去接手幫伊魯卡，七海是個很好帶的孩子，放在床上睡覺後幾乎不會吵鬧，這讓他們兩人很放心。

「沒想到會看到這麼晚的時間，怪不得鳴人會抱著九喇嘛睡覺。」看見這樣的情形伊魯卡只能苦笑。

「一不小心聊天就忘了時間，小雪也太累直接睡死。」卡卡西覺得要好好的和帶土說說。

「我想你就是去和帶土前輩抗議也沒用，畢竟派發任務的是三代火影。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西的表情就知道他在想什麼。

「這可不行啊！伊魯卡小親親，這樣小雪的身體會受不了。」卡卡西可是很保護家裡的女娃兒。

「小心小雪跟你抗議。」伊魯卡捏捏卡卡西的臉頰。

「讓她抗議，現在是和平年代，不需要她這樣操勞。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

聽見卡卡西的狡辯伊魯卡苦笑，或許在某些方面卡卡西不想要雪子經歷自己經歷的事情這點伊魯卡很清楚，所以他不會去多說什麼，畢竟發生過太多的事情讓他們家的小女娃留下很多的心理陰影。

因此不管怎樣卡卡西會希望她可以減輕一些壓力，儘管能力越大責任越大，可誰不希望自己心愛的孩子童年可以過得很好，伊魯卡當然知道愛人的想法，自然不會去多說什麼。

天才的經歷總是讓人不知道要說什麼才好，加上當年第三次忍界大戰的時候，幾乎在卡卡西的心頭上留下許多陰影，當然帶土也是一樣，這些過去伊魯卡有聽自己的伴侶說過，自然是知曉這些事情。

對於自家愛人的狡辯伊魯卡也無法多說什麼，卡卡西想要幫忙比較可以使上力，自己自然不要插手，而且就算家裡的小女娃知道後也不太會抗議，要是抗議的話也是會被駁回。

「七海真的很乖，喝過牛奶之後就睡著，除了尿布濕了和肚子餓以外幾乎不太哭，跟鳴人差好多。」伊魯卡把女兒放在嬰兒床上後說著。

「怪不得凜會說鳴人是高需求寶寶，聽師母說過小雪跟七海一樣，吃飽喝足後就乖乖睡覺。」卡卡西想起以前的事情。

「這樣帶土前輩照顧小雪肯定很輕鬆。」伊魯卡覺得照顧七海是很輕鬆的事情。

「的確很輕鬆，只要小雪醒來他一定會陪她玩。」卡卡西很清楚帶土很喜歡雪子。

「還好七海是個很好帶的孩子，要是像鳴人那樣可要傷腦筋。」想起以前的事情伊魯卡就苦笑。

「這也不怪鳴人，畢竟從出生就和母親分開，或多或少會沒有安全感。」卡卡西對鳴人總是很有耐心。

「也是。」伊魯卡對此沒有多說什麼。

「我們給予他們很多愛，不需要擔心他們兩人會走歪路。」卡卡西對於家裡的孩子們很有信心。

聊天時間過後卡卡西和伊魯卡爬到床上準備睡覺，一出生就和玖辛奈分開讓鳴人很容易沒有安全感，更不用說當年他們每個人都有自己的事情要忙，雪子和鳴人幾乎是大家輪流照顧，這樣的情形難免會讓孩子們沒有安全感。

這也是為什麼卡卡西和伊魯卡會用更多的愛在澆灌他們，會讓雪子和鳴人感到很溫暖，喜歡這個家勝過他們自己的原生家庭，很久以後讓水門和玖辛奈對此感到很頭痛。

每天晚上卡卡西很喜歡抱著伊魯卡睡覺，讓伊魯卡靠在自己的懷裡聽著自己的心跳聲睡覺，卡卡西的心跳聲已經是心愛的人安眠器具，卡卡西最愛抱著伊魯卡睡覺，只有抱著他自己才會感到安心。

夜晚大家安心的睡覺，抱著拉麵睡覺的鳴人是睡的那樣安穩，雪子躺在溫暖的被窩睡著，寧靜的夜晚一點聲響也沒有，如果有一點聲響的話肯定會吵醒他們，不過可沒有人有膽過來旗木家的大宅。


	22. Day 22 一場飛來橫禍

中忍的伊魯卡還是會出任務，因此三代火影還是會派任務給他，這時候卡卡西就會很擔心他，雪子和鳴人也會覺得他出任務是很讓人擔心的事情，儘管他們知道伊魯卡是的身手是那樣的好，卡卡西覺得可以一起出任務自己會比較安心。

一如以往的日子，三代火影派給伊魯卡一個任務，是中忍等級就可以去執行的任務，知道愛人要出任務卡卡西替代他去上課，以免他們家的小狐狸會鬧脾氣，鳴人一旦鬧脾氣起來連雪子都安撫不了。

伊魯卡早早就出門去處理任務，卡卡西先去暗部那邊把事情給交接好，順便將七海委託凜照顧，才會去學校指導學生們，因此吃過早餐後雪子帶鳴人去學校上課，然後自己再去和帶土、止水、鼬等人會合。

「不可以和佐助吵架，也不可以吵卡卡西哥哥，上課要乖乖的。」在學校門口雪子跟鳴人交代。

「好。」鳴人不喜歡伊魯卡不在家的日子。

「伊魯卡哥哥不在家，我知道你很不開心，可是不可以搗蛋，不然我就叫真樹伯伯訓練你。」雪子看見弟弟不甘願的樣子說著。

「不要真樹伯伯，也不要奈奈姑姑，我會乖乖的。」鳴人才不想要給他們訓練。

「要是搗蛋我就讓伯父們和姑姑訓練你，進去教室吧！再見！」雪子捏捏鳴人的鼻子。

「姐姐最討厭了啦！每次都愛欺負我，再見！」鳴人吐吐舌頭後就抱著拉麵進入教室去。

由於鳴人是家族裡最小的孩子，所以大家都很寵愛他，可是對他訓練的時候還是不手軟，只是現在他們訓練鳴人大多都是用遊戲的方式來訓練他，不過討厭訓練的鳴人自然會想要偷懶，因此雪子會用這個方式來鬧他。

鼬帶著佐助來學校看見這樣的情形微笑，雪子每次欺負弟弟鳴人的時候就會用這樣的方式來欺負他，他自己有體會告皆人、真樹、秀樹、幸樹、奈奈的訓練，差點讓自己吃不消，沒想到雪子和止水是在這樣的環境下長大。

佐助看見鳴人跑到教室去後馬上跟去，當然有好好的和鼬道別，這時候鼬和雪子才牽著手慢慢地走去集合地點，鼬看見雪子親自送鳴人來學校就知道伊魯卡今天出任務，不然她不會送鳴人來上課，伊魯卡會親自帶他來上課。

鳴人氣呼呼的把拉麵放在導師辦公室，這裡面有位女老師會幫忙照顧，不管伊魯卡在不在的時候都會幫忙，鳴人乖乖地把拉麵交給這位叫幸的女老師，然後才轉頭去找卡卡西撒嬌。

「幸老師，拉麵又要麻煩妳。」鳴人很喜歡這位是犬塚一族出身的老師。

「不會，拉麵和鳴人都很乖呢！」幸很樂意照顧這隻可愛的小黑貓。

「卡卡西哥哥，姐姐欺負我。」鳴人轉頭撲到卡卡西的懷裡。

「這樣啊！哥哥回去會罵罵她，快去教室吧！」卡卡西寵愛的摸摸鳴人的頭。

「你說的喔！你會幫我罵姊姊。」鳴人抬頭看卡卡西。

「好，我會幫你打小雪的屁股。」卡卡西捏捏鳴人的臉蛋表示答應。

聽見卡卡西答應自己鳴人才乖乖地去教室上課，幸看見這樣的情形笑笑的不多說什麼，她知道眼前的前輩很會哄孩子，鳴人那個孩子其實也不會和自己的姐姐計較這麼多。

正在任務中的伊魯卡專心的護著委託人，他們的身負除了要把委託人送回指定的地點以外還有護送卷軸的任務，一般來說這個任務中忍就可以執行，由一個上忍帶隊跟幾位其他中忍一起執行。

這次是阿斯瑪帶隊多少會讓人感到安心，加上伊魯卡的個性可以讓人覺得依靠，委託人對此感到很放心，快要接近目的地的時候一群別國的忍者出現在他們的面前，看見這樣的情形大家戒備起來。

「伊魯卡，你先帶委託人走，這邊由我們應付。」阿斯瑪分析過後說出這句話來。

「知道了。」伊魯卡馬上帶著委託人和卷軸離開。

「追！」岩忍的首領看見這樣的情形馬上讓人去追伊魯卡。

看見有追兵過來伊魯卡開始思考要怎樣做才好，沒想到這樣簡單的任務竟然會出現這樣的情形，對於委託人的事情他一點也不想要去過問，畢竟現在去質問委託人也沒有任何效用。

很快的伊魯卡就把追兵阻擋在外，和委託人來到目的地，看見這樣的情形他和委託人鬆了一口氣，確認所有的事情處理完畢後，馬上回去支援阿斯瑪等人，看見伊魯卡過來支援自己阿斯瑪鬆了一口氣。

儘管已經用忍鷹請求支援，但是岩忍根本不想要放過他們，畢竟是他們木葉忍者害了他們這些岩忍任務失敗，得到支援的許可帶土馬上帶著自己的小隊過去幫忙，慶幸這次委託還在火之國附近，只是鄰近土之國。

由於帶土他們今天的任務剛好在他們的任務附近，才執行完畢準備回去就收到忍鷹的支援，伊魯卡已經出去好幾天，表示這個任務有點麻煩，帶土他們的任務只需要一天就可以處理完畢，只是他們花了半天就解決，才可以去支援他們。

「阿斯瑪哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥。」雪子看見這樣的情形馬上拿出苦無打傷想要傷害他們的岩忍。

「你們不是應該要把委託人和卷軸送到任務地點嗎？」帶土看見這樣的情形馬上踢開接近阿斯瑪的忍者。

「伊魯卡已經把人送到目的地，順便把追兵都解決，偏偏這些傢伙還糾纏我們不放。」阿斯瑪很無奈的回應自己的好友。

「帶土老師，伊魯卡老師他們的任務應該是跟我們的重疊，你忘了我們還有一個任務要處理嗎？」止水好心的提醒自己的小叔叔。

「除了委託人要送達地點以外，卷軸是要送到水之國的霧隱忍者村吧？」鼬不太確定的問著。

「對！因為剛好會經過委託人到達的目的地，才會同時接下這兩個任務。」伊魯卡用苦無解決掉一個岩忍。

帶土才想起現在人手不夠大家接任務大多都會順便接順路的任務，這樣的情形不少見，既然他們小隊來支援，就要幫他們把卷軸送到霧隱忍者村，至於這些岩忍到底是來找他們的委託人還是卷軸，誰也不知道。

只是沒想到岩忍趁機傷害伊魯卡，看見這樣的情形雪子馬上性情大變，直接結印用大範圍的忍術殺了那些討人厭的忍者，然後快速去幫伊魯卡療傷，止水和鼬看見這樣的情形苦笑，帶土和阿斯瑪在危機解除後開始商量事情。

其他人雖然很訝異可是乖乖在一旁休息，畢竟木葉的冰姬可是不能小看，雪子讓磯撫在旁邊輔助自己，然後開始用醫療忍術醫治伊魯卡，幸虧剛剛岩忍沒有傷到伊魯卡的重要部位，讓雪子鬆了一口氣。

「還好，沒有傷及要害。」雪子看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「出任務的時候總是會有飛來的橫禍。」伊魯卡總是有心情和家裡的小女娃開玩笑。

「還說呢！到時候回家卡卡西哥哥肯定會很生氣。」雪子醫治好後跪坐在伊魯卡身邊。

「上次他也意外被傷到，兩人打平，所以他不能生氣。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

確定伊魯卡沒事之後他們繼續執行任務，把卷軸送到霧隱忍者村去，一來一往柚花上一兩天的時間，等到他們回家後已經是三天後的事情，卡卡西從帶土和阿斯瑪的口中知道伊魯卡有受傷的情形，馬上衝回家照顧自己的寶貝愛人。

從凜手中接過七海之後伊魯卡很開心，畢竟有三天沒有看到寶貝女兒以及鳴人，或多或少會想念他們，更不用說自己的愛人卡卡西，只是沒想到卡卡西知道自己受傷後會這麼緊張，讓伊魯卡不知道要說什麼才好。

回到家時卡卡西很緊張的看著伊魯卡，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡就知道卡卡西知道自己受傷的事情，把七海交給雪子後他就去安撫自己的愛人，看見這樣的情形雪子和鳴人不多說什麼，決定等下去買外賣來吃。

「你怎麼這麼不小心，如果沒有小雪他們去支援的話，你要怎麼辦？」卡卡西拉著伊魯卡開始囉嗦起來。

「我沒想到那位岩忍會偷襲，好了，別緊張，我身上的傷都好了。」看見卡卡西這麼緊張的樣子伊魯卡苦笑。

「你這樣我會很擔心你。」卡卡西會擔心自己最愛的人。

「我知道，上次你中毒，我們這次兩清。」伊魯卡拍拍卡卡西的手安撫著。

好不容易安撫好卡卡西後伊魯卡進入廚房煮飯，雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形知道不需要買外賣，默默的把叫外賣的單子給收好，然後各自去找卡卡西和伊魯卡，七海安靜的睡在嬰兒床上不需要太過擔心。

伊魯卡和雪子在廚房裡面忙碌，卡卡西逗弄自己的寶貝孩子，順便看看女兒睡得安穩不安穩，七海是個很乖的孩子根本不需要他們擔心，只要適時的換尿布和餵奶就可以。

拉麵安安靜靜的陪著七海睡覺，偶爾牠會當貓保母來照顧七海，卡卡西和鳴人打鬧在一起的聲音傳入伊魯卡和雪子的耳中，他們兩人相視而笑繼續準備晚餐，家裡的氣氛還是跟平常一樣。

「伊魯卡小親親，你知道嗎？你出任務受傷我會很心疼。」吃飽飯和卡卡西很認真的告訴伊魯卡。

「親愛的卡卡西，你出任務受傷、中毒時，我也會感到很心疼。」看見卡卡西很認真的樣子伊魯卡捧著他的臉說。

「伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西想要說什麼卻不知道要說什麼。

「好了，我沒事的，卡卡西。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的額頭。

「嗯。」卡卡西乖乖不多說什麼。

本來想要說什麼卡卡西被伊魯卡一個動作而打斷，他知道對方一樣會擔心自己，不過自己不能阻止他接任務，就像對方不會阻止自己接任務是一樣的道理，就算自己想要說什麼也沒用。

身為暗部的自己任務比伊魯卡接的還要有難度，卡卡西當然不能多說什麼，或許只要伊魯卡待在自己的身邊，平安的回到自己的身邊，卡卡西就感到很滿足，不打算求更多。

他們是木葉的忍者，不可能避開這些任務，只能讓自己盡量避免受傷，只要平安的回到家，回到自己心愛的人身邊，這才是最重要的事情，其他的事情就別想太多，卡卡西知道這才是伊魯卡想要表達的事情。


	23. Day 23 討論關於孩子的話題

木葉忍者村的村民都知道旗木家有三個孩子，不過雪子和鳴人是四代火影所遺留下來的孩子，暫時由他們照顧長大，卡卡西和伊魯卡真正的孩子是一個女兒，叫旗木七海。

對於孩子的話題卡卡西和伊魯卡很少在討論，主要的原因他們照顧雪子和鳴人有點忙，自然沒有什麼時間去想，收養七海之後才想起木葉可以用血液培養孩子這件事，只是他們打算等七海大一點之後再來說。

畢竟年齡相仿的孩子照顧起來可是要傷腦筋，而且現在家裡還有兩個孩子要照顧，卡卡西和伊魯卡決定把這件事延後一點，等到他們覺得時間到了再來決定去做這件事。

「有了七海，你們不打算培育有血緣關係的孩子嗎？」難得出來聚會帶土突然問出這句話。

「我和伊魯卡有在想，不過打算等七海大一點之後再說，而且我還沒跟伊魯卡求婚。」卡卡西覺得現在還太早。

「沒想到我們同期這些人最早有孩子的人就是你，卡卡西。」阿斯瑪喝了一口茶後說出這句話。

「卡卡西你竟然還沒和伊魯卡結婚，我還以為你們結婚了。」紅對此感到很訝異。

「他們本來要去登記，只是卡卡西說他還沒跟伊魯卡求婚，才一直沒去。」凜對於卡卡西的原則只想要搖頭。

「為什麼還不結婚？」紅豆聽見這句話馬上大叫。

「紅豆，妳激動什麼？」弦間看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「看樣子大家都希望你們快點結婚呢！卡卡西前輩。」夕顏想起自己之前看到的情形。

「哪天等卡卡西和伊魯卡求婚後我們就可以等到他們的好消息。」疾風說完覺得口渴馬上開始喝茶。

卡卡西看了一眼帶土和凜，他們這兩位好友已經去登記結婚，甚至告知宇智波一族的人，富岳親自當他們兩人的主婚人，自己和伊魯卡以及雪子、鳴人、七海一起參加他們的婚禮。

看了那場婚禮讓自己有種心動的感覺，只是自己不知道要怎樣和伊魯卡開口，當初告白的時候卡卡西已經想破頭，現在要求婚當然也是一樣，帶土和凜知道後嘲笑他很久，說他太過矜持。

回到家時卡卡西聞到飯香，走進去看見鳴人正在和九喇嘛以及拉麵一起玩耍，雪子抱著七海哄她睡覺，伊魯卡正在廚房忙碌著，自己的人生規劃已經實現一半，要好好的和愛人討論一下孩子的話題才可以。

「伊魯卡小親親，你有想過要不要培育有我們兩人血緣的孩子？」晚餐過後卡卡西坐下來跟伊魯卡問著。

「我有想過，不過我想等到七海五歲之後再說，畢竟現在還太早。」伊魯卡抱著鳴人剪指夾。

「卡卡西哥哥，你應該先和伊魯卡哥哥求婚才對，你們的順序相反的說。」雪子摸摸拉麵後說著。

「對啊！故事書中不是都是爸爸媽媽先結婚，然後才生孩子。」鳴人抬頭看著伊魯卡。

「也是呢！不過這事情以後再想吧！」伊魯卡親親鳴人的臉頰。

「哈哈！也是呢！等我和伊魯卡小親親求婚再說。」卡卡西苦笑的看著他們。

「啊！你們兩個真是的。」雪子看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

五年前的卡卡西才十四歲，伊魯卡才十三歲，他們就直接接手四代火影的孩子們，照顧雪子和鳴人長大，沒想到時間已經過了這麼久的時間，五年的時間說長不長說短不短，前幾個月三代火影給他們一個驚喜，一個可愛的女娃兒。

卡卡西和伊魯卡進入老夫老妻生活模式有五年的時間，這五年的時間讓卡卡西忘記自己沒有和伊魯卡結婚，參加帶土和凜的婚禮的時候才想起這件事，只是現在還不到求婚的時候，他會好好的和自己最愛的人求婚。

並且和他結婚擁有屬於他們兩人的孩子，想要培育有血緣關係的孩子可是需要一點時間，光是討論孩子的話題卡卡西和伊魯卡就可以好好的規劃，可以思考他們兩人需要幾個孩子。

除了旗木家的後代，海野家的後代也不能疏忽，最好是兩個男孩兩個女孩，卡卡西在腦袋中開始規劃起來，伊魯卡反而沒有多說什麼，只是專心的照顧鳴人和七海，而雪子在旁邊看書。

「我覺得兩個男孩兩個女孩比較好，男孩中一定要有一個姓海野。」思考完畢後卡卡西這樣告訴伊魯卡。

「我都好，沒有什麼意見。」伊魯卡會以卡卡西的意見為主。

「等我們結婚後就去培育孩子。」卡卡西很激動的說著。

「好、好、好，你想要怎樣都可以。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西激動的樣子微笑不多說什麼。

伊魯卡總是有辦法搞定卡卡西，時間差不多後把鳴人抱給卡卡西，然後請他去哄鳴人睡覺，伊魯卡抱七海回房間的嬰兒床，雪子會自己回房間睡覺，這是平常他們家的日常。

被卡卡西抱著的鳴人趴在他的身上，看見姐姐雪子走在後面跟在他們後面回房間，這才想起自己前幾天被欺負的感覺，伸出手捏捏卡卡西的臉頰，鳴人的動作總是引起他的注意。

等到卡卡西把鳴人抱回床上，兩人大眼瞪小眼的看著對方，雪子坐在床上看著他們兩人的互動，想要看看自家弟弟到底想要做什麼，卡卡西又會怎樣去安撫他們家的小狐狸鳴人。

「怎麼了？鳴人。」卡卡西很認真的看著鳴人。

「你說好要幫我打姐姐的屁股，因為他上次欺負我。」鳴人氣呼呼地看著卡卡西。

「你還記仇啊！我的小寶貝。」卡卡西捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「姐姐在那裡，你要幫我討回公道。」鳴人就是要卡卡西幫自己討回公道。

「小雪，給弟弟道歉，不然鳴人會鬧脾氣。」卡卡西幫鳴人搔癢讓他笑得很開心。

「鳴人你真囉嗦！我才不要呢！」偶爾雪子也會鬧小孩子脾氣。

卡卡西看見雪子直接把自己埋入棉被中，鳴人心不甘情不願的躺在床上，對此卡卡西沒有多說什麼，只是低下頭來輕輕地安撫他，兩人打鬧後鳴人才安心的睡著，畢竟是自己的寶貝孩子，卡卡西會用心的安撫他。

他們家的小霸王在某些方面來說會無法無天，卡卡西和伊魯卡總是有辦法鎮住他，雪子對於弟弟的任性總是會裝作沒有看到，鳴人會在自己的姐姐不理他後恢復原樣，哪家姊弟不吵架的。

兄弟姊妹一定會吵架，即使是相差五歲的姊弟也會吵架，雪子和鳴人自然也會有這樣的情形，不過他們兩人很快就會和好，加上卡卡西和伊魯卡總是會有辦法安撫他，根本不需要太過擔心。

回到房間後卡卡西擁抱伊魯卡，對於家裡的孩子任性吵鬧也不是那樣的在意，有孩子吵鬧的家庭對他們來說很熱鬧，這些歡樂的氣氛總是會彌補他們內心中一些空洞。

「我出門的時候鳴人又任性了？」伊魯卡享受卡卡西抱著自己的感覺。

「對！被小雪叨唸一頓後說她欺負他，要我討公道。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「鳴人那孩子也真是的，像個小霸王。」伊魯卡的語氣是那樣的寵溺。

「不小心把那孩子寵成小霸王了。」卡卡西是真的很疼愛鳴人這個孩子。

他們家的小女娃很乖巧，小娃兒像個小霸王，卡卡西和伊魯卡並沒有在意那麼多，水門和玖辛奈不在他們的身邊，沒了親生父母親在身邊的孩子在成長的時候會很痛苦，所以卡卡西和伊魯卡會用更多的愛來保護雪子和鳴人。

這也是為什麼卡卡西和伊魯卡會不小心把鳴人寵成小霸王，儘管如此他們也不太會在意這麼多，只要看見他平安的成長就好，雪子在他們的面前是跟十歲的小女孩一樣就行。

卡卡西和伊魯卡不會要求太多，只要雪子和鳴人平安長大，他們就會感到很安心，五年的時間早已經平撫他們內心的缺失，就算卡卡西和伊魯卡求婚後也不會改變現在這個狀況。

何況他們兩人也有一個可愛的小女娃，七海是個很乖巧的孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡會用更多的愛來澆灌她，她會在擁有愛的家庭中長大，這個家的每個人都會疼愛她，她是卡卡西和伊魯卡的第一個女兒。

「七海，永遠是我們家的第一個孩子，這是絕對不會改變的。」卡卡西親吻七海的額頭後說著。

「當然，她會是你我的寶貝女兒，我很感謝三代火影給我們這個驚喜。」伊魯卡很喜歡七海這個孩子。

「我喜歡這個驚喜。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡是有多麼的喜歡七海。

「嗯，我也是。」伊魯卡知道卡卡西其實是很喜歡小孩子的人。

如果不喜歡小孩子卡卡西就不會接手雪子和鳴人，加上他寵愛鳴人這個孩子寵到讓人都不知道要說什麼才好，伊魯卡對此只能笑笑的不多說什麼，不過他很開心可以和他一起照顧這兩個孩子。

對卡卡西和伊魯卡來說雪子和鳴人像是自己的兒子女兒也像是自己的弟弟妹妹，不管他們是什麼身分對他們來說都無所謂，雪子和鳴人永遠是這個家的一份子，這是永遠不會改變的。

四個失去家人的人因為九尾事件成為一家人，開心的生活在一起，這五年的時間他們過得很快樂，不管未來這個家以後會多增加幾個新成員，他們四個的相處也不會有所改變。

「姐姐，卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥會不會不要我們？」要睡覺前鳴人突然問出這句話。

「不會，你看！即使七海來到我們家，他們也沒有不要我們，所以以後也不會。」雪子的聲音總是可以安撫鳴人。

雪子相信未來卡卡西和伊魯卡有孩子也不會不要他們，更何況他們最寶貝的七海也是一樣，卡卡西寵愛鳴人這件事即使有孩子也不會改變，到時候伊魯卡可能會傷腦筋也說不定。


	24. Day 24 因惡劣天氣被困在家裡

木葉忍者村建村的時候選擇最好的地理環境，一年四季幾乎不太會有什麼大問題在，不過很難得的今天竟然遇到暴風雨，看樣子今年的冬天會有大風雪，因此大家被困在家裡。

被困在家裡的四個人慶幸家裡的糧食不需要太過擔心，七海因為雨聲的關係而哇哇大哭，卡卡西只能抱著她努力的安撫著，鳴人在客廳中和拉麵以及九喇嘛玩耍，雪子在廚房幫伊魯卡弄東西。

大雨的聲音滴滴答答的打在屋頂上，自然的白噪音讓人不知道要說什麼才好，七海好不容易被安撫下來，乖乖地待在卡卡西的懷裡睡覺，死活不願意回到床上睡覺，一定要有人抱她才可會睡覺。

「七海不願意回床上睡覺，真是傷腦筋。」卡卡西坐下來看著鳴人和寵物玩耍。

「要換手嗎？我想包餃子，你和小雪、鳴人去包。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形說。

「好，我手都快痠了。」七海營養吸收很好，讓卡卡西抱的手有點痠。

「我們家小七海吸收太好了。」伊魯卡把七海接過手來抱著。

鳴人開心和卡卡西跑過去廚房跟雪子一起包餃子，九喇嘛把身形變小跳到沙發上陪著伊魯卡抱著七海，對於家裡增加的小女孩九喇嘛沒有太大的意見，有時候會用自己的方式來守護她。

拉麵上完廁所之後跑到伊魯卡身邊，當七海身邊的小保姆，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡微笑，七海真的很受到九喇嘛和拉麵的歡迎，有牠們的守護自己不需要擔心七海以後會被欺負。

卡卡西在包餃子的時候手很巧，雪子和鳴人的速度根本就跟不上他，在他們三個的巧手之下今天的午餐餃子快要包好，只是外面的雨聲似乎沒有停下過，有越來越大的趨勢。

「全部包好了，剩下的餡料看看要做什麼吃。」卡卡西看見窗外的雨沒有停下來的趨勢。

「好像又變大了。」雪子把視線往窗外看發現下雨沒有停過。

「好像颱風天，可是我們沒有颱風啊！」鳴人滿是麵粉的手壓在桌子上。

「氣象報導有說最近幾天都是惡劣的天氣，三代火影也讓大家都停工，畢竟也出不了門。」卡卡西拿了餃子去煮。

「本來想要趁假日去找小鼬的說。」雪子從冰箱中拿出拉麵出來。

「忍耐一點吧！」卡卡西從雪子手上接過拉麵。

鳴人把手洗乾淨後跑回去伊魯卡身邊，雪子讓卡卡西去煮午餐，自己把剛剛桌上的東西給收拾乾淨，包餃子的時候麵粉全部沾在桌子上，說什麼都要好好的收拾乾淨才可以。

伊魯卡看著卡卡西在廚房裡面弄今天的午餐，然後伸出手摸摸鳴人的頭，抱著拉麵梳毛的鳴人很享受伊魯卡的撫摸，九喇嘛看見這樣的情形微笑，讓醒來的七海拉著自己的尾巴玩。

香噴噴的餃子已經放在桌上，然後還有鳴人喜歡吃的拉麵，把午餐給準備好之後卡卡西喊人來吃飯，伊魯卡把醒來的七海放下來，讓她在沙發上和九喇嘛以及拉麵玩耍。

伊魯卡一點也不擔心把孩子放在沙發上，地板上有磯撫在，沙發上有九喇嘛在，加上還有聰明的拉麵在，根本不需要太過擔心，七海愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩，絕對不會掉到沙發下。

「今天是包水煮的餃子？」伊魯卡看見桌上的餃子感到很訝異。

「對，奈奈前輩告訴我怎麼做的，這種餃子也不錯吃。」卡卡西坐下來和伊魯卡一起吃飯。

「比煎餃好吃！」鳴人很喜歡吃水餃。

「奈奈姑姑說是跟一位前輩學習來的，那位前輩家好像有跟鳴人差不多大的女孩。」雪子吃了一口水餃後說。

「那應該是天天的母親，天天的母親廚藝很好。」聽著雪子的形容伊魯卡就知道是哪位學生的家人。

「木葉村手藝很好的女忍者很多，不過不會煮飯的也有很多。」卡卡西記得以前他們有統計過這件事。

「嘛！看各個家庭的狀態囉！」伊魯卡喜歡今天的午餐。

「我還要吃拉麵！」鳴人已經把自己的份全部解決。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形又幫鳴人拿了一碗拉麵，除了拉麵外鳴人也把水餃給吃完，吃飯前雪子拿了一些水煮的肉和青菜給拉麵吃，順便給牠一些飼料，九喇嘛的油豆腐和磯撫喜歡吃的菜色也會準備給牠們吃。

午餐很快的在大家的好胃口之下全部解決，雪子也把尾獸們和拉麵吃的盤子給收回來洗乾淨，吃飽喝足的九喇嘛和拉麵趴在沙發上賠七海睡覺，磯撫在地板上靠著以免七海掉下來。

想睡午覺的鳴人也趴在九喇嘛的身上睡覺，卡卡西和伊魯卡坐在沙發上看書，雪子靠在另外一邊看書，昏昏欲睡的樣子讓其他兩人微笑，外面的雨聲依舊讓人煩躁，似乎沒有變小的趨勢。

對於雨天卡卡西和伊魯卡沒有太大的感覺，家裡瞬間安靜下來的樣子讓他們微笑，只是靠在一起看書不去吵孩子們，聽著外面的雨聲總是會讓人有昏昏欲睡的感覺，吵雜的雨聲有時候是很好的安眠曲。

「不介意我們今天來蹭晚餐吧？」帶土用神威把自己和凜送來旗木家。

「如果我說不，你們也不會回去。」卡卡西才要睡著就發現帶土出現在自己家。

「嘛！不好意思，我忘記補糧食了，家裡沒糧食可吃。」凜有些不好意思的說著。

「先去脫鞋子吧！我去泡茶，不要吵醒孩子們。」伊魯卡微笑的起身去泡茶。

伊魯卡泡好四個人的茶後端到大家的面前，雪子、鳴人、七海正在睡覺的關係所以他們說話的聲音很小聲，就是不要吵醒他們幾個，帶土把雪子抱過來，讓她可以睡在自己的腿上。

其他人看見這樣的情形一點也不意外，帶土從以前就很寵雪子，鳴人睡眼惺忪的醒來，卡卡西看見這樣的情形把他抱起來讓他繼續睡，大雨的聲音總是會吵醒正在睡覺的孩子們。

惡劣的天氣讓人無法出門，只能關在家裡看書或是玩耍，卡卡西和伊魯卡本身沒有太大的問題，雪子也有方式打發這樣的時間，反而他們是擔心鳴人會無法適應，好在他也乖乖安靜待在家裡。

「不想睡了？」卡卡西看見鳴人揉眼睛的樣子問。

「打雷了，怕。」聽見雷聲鳴人也睡不好。

「哥哥在呢！」卡卡西拍拍鳴人的背部。

「嗯。」有卡卡西的安撫鳴人繼續睡覺。

「沒想到下午開始打雷，怪不得鳴人睡不好。」伊魯卡看見外頭打雷閃電的樣子很苦惱。

家裡怕打雷的人只有鳴人，七海也被雷聲吵醒，伊魯卡抱起她哄著，今天的雷聲大到有點讓人不知道要說什麼，本在午睡的雪子也被吵醒，看見帶土馬上伸手要他抱自己，凜看見這樣的情形微笑。

好不容易把七海哄睡的伊魯卡總算鬆了一口氣，撒嬌過後的雪子也清醒過來，沒想到今天的暴風雨會這樣大，長廊上的外頭突然看見一個人影，把剛清醒的鳴人嚇到大哭起來，卡卡西看見後馬上哄他。

凜打開門看見是執行任務回來的止水，由於旗木家在郊外自然很快就可以到，加上幸樹和奈奈今天也不在家裡，止水只好來到旗木家暫住，剛好走錯地方把鳴人嚇到哭。

「大雨還去執行任務，止水你辛苦了。」伊魯卡拿出毛巾幫他擦身體。

「剛好跟爸媽一起出任務，他們說不需要人手叫我先回來，沒想到會遇到暴風雨。」止水解說給其他人聽。

「先去洗澡吧！我等下拿衣服給你。」伊魯卡先讓止水進入浴室洗澡。

「好，謝謝你，伊魯卡老師。」止水很感謝伊魯卡的幫忙。

「真是的，你們怎麼把我家當避風港，全部都來我家蹭飯。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形不免想要抱怨。

「嘛！誰叫卡卡西你家很溫暖，因為有伊魯卡在。」凜把七海還給伊魯卡後微笑的說。

聽見隊友說的話卡卡西不多說什麼，只是抱起鳴人去找衣服給止水穿，讓伊魯卡可以照顧雪子和七海，剛剛被嚇到的鳴人一點也不想要離開卡卡西的懷抱，晚餐時伊魯卡會多做幾道菜給大家吃。

處理好止水的事情後卡卡西抱著鳴人回到客廳，伊魯卡好不容易把七海哄睡，看見七海睡在嬰兒床上大家鬆了一口氣，雪子喜歡站在嬰兒床邊哄哄七海，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形總是會微笑。

洗澡過後換過衣服的止水走出來，被放下來的鳴人蹦蹦跳跳地幫他把衣服拿去洗，卡卡西和伊魯卡在廚房裡面忙碌，帶土抱著雪子說一些話，凜看著窗外的天氣感到很傷腦筋。

「不知道雨要下到什麼時候？」聽見打雷聲伊魯卡苦惱地說著。

「可能還要幾天的時間。」卡卡西看見鳴人跑到凜的懷裡發抖。

「沒想到止水會照顧七海。」伊魯卡看見止水去哄七海的樣子微笑。

「鳴人怕打雷，七海一直被吵醒，果然很討厭。」卡卡西不喜歡這樣的天氣。

對於這樣的天氣沒有人喜歡，打雷的聲音總是會吵醒他們家的寶貝女兒，家裡的小狐狸又特別害怕打雷的聲音，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡自然不太會喜歡，只能想盡辦法安撫他們。

晚餐乾脆吃熱呼呼的火鍋，一群人坐下來吃今天的晚餐，在這樣的天氣很適合吃好吃的火鍋，卡卡西和伊魯卡一點也不怕他們吃，濕冷的天氣真的很適合吃火鍋，這樣可以暖暖身子。

卡卡西看見鳴人開心地把東西給吃完微笑，伊魯卡親自做的東西真的很好吃，而且好吃的火鍋可以讓人忘卻今天惱人的天氣，惡劣的天氣很適合一群人圍在一起吃火鍋，這樣真的很幸福。


	25. Day 25 喝醉

整身淋濕的止水吃飽喝足後覺得身體溫暖許多，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形去廚房準備蛋酒給大家喝，這種天氣需要好好的暖身才可以，當然連帶雪子、鳴人、止水的份都準備好。

可以喝到暖身的蛋酒雪子很開心，一聲不響的全部就喝完，鳴人也因為酒是甜甜的自然全部喝完，止水喝完之後就趴倒在桌子上，其他人看見後感到很訝異，因為梅酒的酒精並沒有很高，沒想到止水竟然一杯就喝醉。

其他人喝完還游刃有餘的和別人對話，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只好背起止水去雪子和鳴人的房間睡覺，帶土看見這樣的情形只想要搖頭，沒想到止水的酒量這麼差，不過這裡酒量最好的人是卡卡西，幾乎可以說是千杯不醉。

「看樣子止水需要多多訓練才可以，一杯梅酒就倒下去有點不行。」帶土對此只能搖頭。

「誰跟你一樣一直跟我拚酒，才把我們兩人的酒量練成千杯不醉。」卡卡西對於帶土說的話只想打人。

「嘛！你們兩個！」凜看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「是說，卡卡西，你有看過伊魯卡喝醉的樣子嗎？」帶土對於感到很好奇。

「有，喝醉的伊魯卡小親親很可愛。」卡卡西喜歡看喝醉的伊魯卡。

「怪不得卡卡西哥哥你偶爾會灌醉伊魯卡哥哥。」雪子聽他們說的話只想搖頭。

「止水哥哥跟我們喝的不是一樣嗎？為什麼會昏過去？」鳴人對此感到不解。

伊魯卡走出來就聽見他們說的話，他只是笑笑的不多說什麼，鳴人只是比較好奇為什麼止水才喝了一杯蛋酒就昏過去，由於小孩子不能多攝取酒精，喝完一杯蛋酒之後卡卡西就把雪子和鳴人的杯子給收起來。

梅酒的酒精濃度不高，要給鳴人喝之前伊魯卡有問過木葉醫院裡面的人，在小兒科幫忙的醫療忍者告訴伊魯卡用梅酒做成的蛋酒沒有關係，不過不可以攝取太多，因此每次暖身的時候伊魯卡總是會給他們的量不會很多。

止水的份量是和雪子的份量一樣，沒想到他喝下去會直接昏過去，這樣表示他已經喝醉，看見這樣的情形大家都想要笑，帶土和卡卡西想要繼續喝酒，凜和伊魯卡表示不想管。

「鳴人，我們去洗澡睡覺，給哥哥們說話。」雪子抱起七海後說出這句話。

「好。」鳴人乖乖地和雪子回房間洗澡睡覺。

「小雪，七海和鳴人就拜託妳。」伊魯卡很感謝家裡的小女娃這樣貼心。

「今天不哄你睡覺，你可以自己睡覺嗎？鳴人。」卡卡西很認真的看著鳴人。

「可以，卡卡西哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥，晚安。」鳴人親吻卡卡西和伊魯卡的臉頰。

「晚安，帶土哥哥、凜姊姊。」雪子親吻四個人的臉頰後就帶七海和鳴人回房間。

「晚安，小公主。」帶土有多疼愛雪子大家很清楚。

「晚安，小雪、鳴人。」凜看著他們回房間的樣子微笑。

難得可以喝酒的卡卡西很樂意陪帶土喝酒，伊魯卡拿了一些清酒出來和他們一起享用，凜也不意外的和他們一起喝酒，朋友之間一起喝酒聊天是很正常的事情，有時候卡卡西他們同期一起聚會的時候也會帶上伊魯卡。

後來伊魯卡也知道和卡卡西同期的紗羅是長門的女兒，也是雪子和鳴人的表姊，是和自己很好的同期紗織的姐姐，由於她和卡卡西太過要好的關係伊魯卡不免有些會吃醋。

畢竟卡卡西的桃花運真的很好，太過好的關係常常會不小心連累到伊魯卡，這才是最傷腦筋的地方，只是最後這些事情還是會平安落幕，不然的話卡卡西和伊魯卡會很頭痛。

「從以前到現在卡卡西的桃花運都很好，伊魯卡肯定會很傷腦筋。」酒過三巡後帶土開始吐槽卡卡西。

「哼！追你的女孩子也很多，好嗎？只是你眼裡只有凜。」卡卡西怎麼會不知道帶土的追求者也很多。

「伊魯卡的追求者也很多吧？你人這麼的好。」凜突然這樣問伊魯卡。

「這個嘛！我不是很清楚，一直跟卡卡西在一起，好像就被人家說我已經有主。」伊魯卡有些不好意思的說著。

「伊魯卡從十三歲就和我交往，誰膽敢追他。」卡卡西把伊魯卡拉到自己的懷裡。

「我就知道，幸虧你沒有很快就下手，不然的話爺爺肯定會打死你。」帶土很清楚皆人很疼伊魯卡。

聽見這句話卡卡西和帶土開始鬥嘴起來，伊魯卡和凜笑笑地看著他們鬥嘴，然後小酌一些清酒，他們兩人一邊喝酒一邊鬥嘴，從以前到現在卡卡西和帶土一點也沒有改變，伊魯卡和凜反而不是那樣想要管他們。

千杯不醉的兩人早就不管外面雨下的多大，差點沒有跑出去淋雨，伊魯卡和凜眼明手快就把他們兩人拉進來，外面的暴風雨可是不能小看，不要酒過三巡人開始瘋了起來。

喝酒過後卡卡西和帶土會變成小孩子的樣子，好在有伊魯卡和凜可以阻止他們，以免這兩個人真的衝出去淋雨，凜直接痛打他們兩人的頭，伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西，讓對方差點沒有跪下來。

伊魯卡生氣起來的樣子可是很恐怖，卡卡西絕對不會讓自己最愛的人生氣，不然的話他肯定會死得很慘，丟出去在外面淋雨一個晚上也有可能，帶土看見凜生氣的樣子馬上哄她。

「你們兩個真是的，搞什麼，黃湯下肚就完全忘記自己在幹嘛！」凜直接痛打他們兩人。

「凜，對不起。」帶土直接道歉。

「卡卡西，你是怎樣，玩瘋了是嗎？想找死！」伊魯卡微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「伊魯卡，對不起。」卡卡西馬上道歉。

「你們兩個給我清醒一點，千杯不醉的你們少在那邊發酒瘋。」凜對於卡卡西和帶土這兩個隊友實在是沒有辦法。

有時候卡卡西和帶土會借酒裝瘋，常常會讓伊魯卡和凜不知道要說什麼才好，有時候卡卡西會借酒裝瘋把伊魯卡就地正法，伊魯卡也會知道卡卡西根本就是在裝醉，半推半就之下他們還是會做那件事情。

今天鬱卒很久的卡卡西和帶土剛好有機會可以喝酒，他們兩人自然會喝到不省人事，凜和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形乾脆就把他們兩人丟在客廳中，畢竟伊魯卡還要去照顧七海，凜是個女孩子不好睡在客廳中。

伊魯卡要睡覺之前打開孩子們的房間看看情況，他看見止水、雪子和鳴人睡在一張床上，鳴人睡在止水和雪子兩人中間，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡露出微笑不多說什麼，輕輕的拉上門後回家房間去，看見七海睡在嬰兒床上的樣子微笑。

「晚安，笨卡卡。」帶土沒想到今天自己會發酒瘋。

「晚安，混蛋帶土。」卡卡西閉上眼睛睡覺。

大雨滴在屋頂上的聲音讓卡卡西多少難以入睡，帶土睡得很安穩的樣子讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，今天的雨聲讓自己覺得很煩燥，在卡卡西的印象中佐久茂也是在這種天氣中失蹤的，那時候對父親的流言讓他感到很痛苦。

他從一個普通人家的孩子變成一個孤僻的小孩，常常和帶土吵架，如果不是自己不小心從真樹和皆人的口中知道自己的父親會失蹤是因為團藏的關係，團藏為了自己的野心不斷打擊很多人。

如果不是當年九尾事件卡卡西和帶土是親眼見證過的人，知道敵人不是團藏刻意派來的人話，卡卡西覺得自己會懷疑團藏這個人，當然他想要得到九尾刻意放不利的風聲來洗腦村人，差點讓鳴人變成大家人見人討厭的孩子。

「今天雨聲真大，希望小公主可以睡得很好。」帶土被卡卡西吵醒有點不太爽快。

「有止水和鳴人在身邊，根本不需要擔心。」卡卡西知道雪子會睡得很好。

「我當然知道我家小公主會睡得很好，但是你呢？」帶土覺得自己很想要閉上眼睛睡覺。

「我又沒有做什麼，你在那邊囉嗦什麼。」即使是自己的隊友卡卡西還是不想說自己的心事。

「笨卡卡，不要去想那些事情，爺爺做的事情一切都有他的理由，他想要扳倒團藏，我們好好配合就好。」聽著卡卡西翻來覆去無法入睡帶土只好說話勸告他。

「嗯，我知道，很抱歉吵醒你，帶土。」卡卡西決定乖乖閉上眼睛睡覺。

聽見帶土說的話卡卡西乖乖閉上眼睛睡覺，現在自己最重要的事情就是保護好鳴人，以及自己最愛的人伊魯卡和他們的寶貝女兒七海，其他的事情就不要去想太多，有些事情不是他們可以知曉的。

喝醉的兩人總算可以好好的安睡，至於會不會一夜無夢就不是那樣的清楚，至少他們知道自己可以睡得安穩就可以，最重要的事情就是保護好水門和玖辛奈交給他們的寶貝孩子們，雪子和鳴人。

有太多的事情壓在他們的身上，卡卡西某方面不想要承認伊魯卡是自己的救贖，帶土和凜是自己重要的隊友，或許就是因為有他們在身邊，自己才沒有在黑暗中待太久的時間。

而家裡的兩個孩子其中一個就像是小太陽一樣，總是會用自己的方式來照耀自己，卡卡西深深的覺得自己會這樣疼愛鳴人也是這個原因，雪子的貼心在這個家可是看的到。

「姊姊，外面又在打雷，好恐怖。」窗外又在打雷的樣子讓鳴人感到害怕又很難睡好。

「沒事的，快點睡。」雪子的聲音是那樣的疲倦。

鳴人乖乖地閉上眼睛睡覺。，一杯就喝醉的止水睡在他們身邊，鳴人睡在中間感到很安心，微醺的味道似乎還纏繞在他們的身上，迷迷糊糊中鳴人在這個微醺的味道中睡著，或多或少他們會期待這個暴風雨快點過去。

細微的鼾聲慢慢的在這個家中響起，表示說每個人都進入熟睡的狀態，安靜的連一根針掉下來都可以聽見，即使是平常警戒性最高的小黑貓拉麵也是一樣，牠安靜的睡在沙發上守著家裡的人，而止水的貓團子也跟著一起入睡。

靜謐的聲音沒有人醒過來，一家子安靜的睡著，可愛的七海也乖乖的在這打雷又下雨的聲音之下安睡，害怕的鳴人抓著雪子的衣服好好睡覺，有心愛的姐姐陪著不需要太過擔心。


	26. Day 26 無傷大雅的小打小鬧

第二天醒來的止水沒想到自己竟然會一杯蛋酒而喝醉，差點沒被其他人嘲笑，今天暴風雨還是沒有停止，只是帶土和凜不打算繼續待在這裡打擾他們，直接用神威回到屬於他們兩人的家，當然卡卡西和伊魯卡有拿一些糧食給他們。

在暴風雨過去之前止水還是會待在旗木家，對於這點卡卡西和伊魯卡沒有太大的意見，畢竟在這樣的暴風雨之下要回去可不是什麼好情形，況且幸樹和奈奈還沒回到家來，止水回去也只有一個人，不如待在這裡陪陪雪子和鳴人。

今天的雨聲開始小了起來看樣子有停的跡象，有止水陪鳴人玩耍雪子可以去幫忙伊魯卡和卡卡西，七海在嬰兒床上睡得很安穩，除了喝奶和要換尿布以外基本上不會吵鬧。

「今天午餐來一起做，可以嗎？」伊魯卡突然想要做飯糰當午餐吃。

「你想要做飯糰？」卡卡西大概知道伊魯卡想要做什麼。

「對！」伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西。

「我要捏飯糰！伊魯卡哥哥。」鳴人聽見可以捏飯糰馬上大叫。

「和止水哥一起過來，想要什麼內餡自己來捏。」雪子把東西放在桌上告訴鳴人。

「走吧！鳴人。」止水很樂意一起捏飯糰。

幾個人開始一起捏飯糰，卡卡西和伊魯卡開始玩了起來，止水和鳴人當然也一樣，雪子看見他們小打小鬧的樣子不多說什麼，卡卡西和伊魯卡笑得很開心，明明他們兩人正在捏麵團。

伊魯卡似乎是想要拿一些餡料做成包子，卡卡西當然是站在旁邊當打手，只是不知道為什麼他們兩人開始玩了起來，把麵粉撒在對方的身上感覺很好玩，兩人的臉上都有對方的手印。

捏好飯糰之後他們開始一起包餃子，止水一邊玩一邊偷襲鳴人，看見可愛的表弟努力的閃躲自己的攻擊覺得很好玩，雪子遠離戰區繼續做自己手上的事情，以免自己被他們幾個給偷襲。

「小雪，妳以為妳自己不會被偷襲嗎？」當雪子抬起頭來的時候馬上被卡卡西碰臉。

「你很幼稚耶！卡卡西哥哥。」雪子氣鼓鼓的看著卡卡西。

「卡卡西，不要光顧著玩鬧，快點包餃子。」伊魯卡伸出手捏捏卡卡西的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！鳴人，你已經變成小花貓了。」止水看見這樣的情形很開心。

「啊！止水哥哥太過分了啦！一直偷襲我！我都沒有成功。」鳴人指著止水抗議的大叫。

止水只是微笑的看著鳴人，雪子對於眼前四個人幼稚的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，不過她倒是很喜歡看他們玩在一起的樣子，今天中午的午餐肯定很好吃，這樣的小打小鬧很常在他們家發生。

中午的餐點就是煎餃和飯糰，鳴人氣呼呼的把所有餐點給吃完，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑，雪子慢慢地吃著自己的餐點，止水很開心可以捉弄鳴人，這點他可以和佐助炫耀。

這幾天沒有辦法去學校止水肯定覺得佐助會很寂寞，卡卡西和伊魯卡當然知道佐助和鳴人的關係，暴風雨的天氣無法去上課，待在家裡的佐助不知道會想什麼，讓卡卡西和伊魯卡很想要知道見面後他們會想什麼。

吃過午餐雪子去照顧七海，止水和鳴人在沙發上打鬧，卡卡西和伊魯卡一起洗碗，兩人一邊洗碗一邊把泡泡弄到對方的臉上，繼續剛剛的小打小鬧，開始幼稚的玩了起來。

「卡卡西，你給我專心洗碗。」被鬧得很煩的伊魯卡伸出手打掉對方的手。

「伊魯卡小親親，你這樣好可愛。」卡卡西就是喜歡鬧伊魯卡。

「真是的，泡沫都弄到我的臉上。」伊魯卡對此感到很無奈。

「嘿嘿！」卡卡西笑得很開心。

「真是夠了！你這樣又要打掃。」伊魯卡雖然很喜歡和卡卡西玩，但是討厭打掃。

「七海啊！以後不要像卡卡西哥哥那樣幼稚喔！怪不得凜姐姐會說男人不管多大都很幼稚。」雪子抱著七海說著。

幫七海換尿布後雪子抱著她哄，七海揮與自己的小手和雪子打招呼，兩人玩鬧一陣子之後七海又繼續睡覺，雪子抱了她一會之後才放回嬰兒床上，然後聽著家裡的男孩子打鬧。

不過看見卡卡西和伊魯卡臉上開心的表情微笑，止水繼續逗弄鳴人的歡笑聲充滿這個家的每個角落，讓人知道這個家是多麼的溫馨，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很用心的經營這個家。

某些時候卡卡西很喜歡和伊魯卡小打小鬧，這樣的小打小鬧會增進他們兩人之間的感情，有時候伊魯卡會拿卡卡西沒有辦法，任由對方像個幼稚的孩子來跟自己打鬧。

被止水抱在懷裡的鳴人笑得很開心，兩人玩鬧在一起笑得很開心，好不容易把廚房弄好的卡卡西和伊魯卡走出來看見這樣的情形微笑，看見這樣的情形卡卡西又開始偷襲伊魯卡，兩人又開始互相打鬧。

「哼！那臭小子真蠢，這麼簡單的動作還躲不開。」九喇嘛看見鳴人和止水打鬧的樣子吐槽著。

「鳴人還小，總有一天會躲開。」雪子把九喇嘛抱起來當暖爐。

「止水哥哥最討厭了，我要跟爺爺說你欺負我。」鳴人氣呼呼地看著止水。

「外公會覺得你太弱，我才沒有欺負你。」止水伸出手捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「你有欺負我。」鳴人氣鼓鼓的樣子很可愛。

鳴人氣呼呼地推著止水，兩人又繼續玩鬧起來，打鬧過後卡卡西和伊魯卡坐下來看他們兩人繼續玩鬧，鳴人不會真的和止水生氣，他們兩人的感情很好，比止水和佐助的感情還要來得好，一點也不需要擔心。

加上這樣的小打小鬧可以順便訓練鳴人的反應，卡卡西和伊魯卡也不會去阻止他們打鬧，鬧完之後鳴人會去找卡卡西安慰，他知道卡卡西最疼自己，伊魯卡拿出點心給他們幾個吃。

喜歡吃甜食的止水和鳴人開始分起點心吃，這時候止水會把自己的份讓給鳴人吃，由於雪子不吃甜點自然會把甜點分成兩邊給止水和鳴人吃，這時候止水就會把多的部份給鳴人，這是他寵他的習慣。

誰叫鳴人是家族裡最小的的孩子，加上其他兄弟姊妹都大他很多，自然會用自己的方式來寵他，這也是為什麼鳴人會像個小霸王，雪子對此不知道要說什麼才好，卡卡西和伊魯卡也會包容他的任性。

只要鳴人不要太過分卡卡西和伊魯卡大多都會包容他的任性，加上他們兩人又很寵他，所以對於鳴人的任性大多都不會說什麼，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是把他當成兒子在養。

「鳴人，不要任性。」當鳴人把甜點給吃完後伊魯卡很認真的告訴他。

「我才沒有任性，是止水哥哥欺負我。」鳴人很認真的告訴伊魯卡。

「止水沒有欺負你，他是訓練你，自己不如人的時候不可以這樣任性。」伊魯卡總是會趁機教導鳴人。

「好啦！」鳴人聽見伊魯卡說的話乖乖虛心接受。

「去和止水道歉，這件事是你的錯。」伊魯卡對於鳴人的教育總是很重視。

「止水哥哥，對不起，我不該跟你任性。」鳴人聽見伊魯卡說的話乖乖的道歉。

「沒關係，我知道你不是故意的。」止水可是很寵愛鳴人。

「我的小寶貝，你乖孩子，伊魯卡小親親說的話要聽。」卡卡西把鳴人抱在懷裡。

「好。」鳴人會乖乖地聽話。

卡卡西和伊魯卡雖然寵愛鳴人，可是在他們在教育鳴人的時候絕對不會隨便亂教導他，好在鳴人是個聽話的孩子，他總是會乖乖地聽卡卡西和伊魯卡的話，絕對不會反抗他們。

雪子看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，吃完點心的止水坐在雪子的身邊撫摸拉麵，這幾天拉麵可是有玩伴一起玩耍，止水養的貓團子跟著主人一起過來旗木家，因此兩隻貓相見如故玩得很開心。

對於家裡多了一隻寵物卡卡西和伊魯卡也沒有太大的意見，準備拉麵的餐點時也會順便準備團子的餐點，兩隻貓真的很乖根本不需要太過擔心，這兩隻貓現在培在七海的身邊。

「拉麵和團子真的很喜歡七海呢！」伊魯卡把七海從嬰兒床抱出來後拉麵和團子馬上跑到他的身邊。

「九喇嘛也很喜歡陪在七海身邊。」鳴人又把九喇嘛的尾巴當玩具玩。

「團子是個忍貓，自然會保護七海。」止水摸摸鳴人的頭。

「七海肯定是和鳴人一樣，是個很受到小動物歡迎的孩子。」雪子抱著磯撫說著。

「宇智波一族有位貓婆婆，養了很多貓，不過宇智波一族本來就很受貓咪的歡迎。」卡卡西看見兩隻貓對自家女兒很有興趣的樣子微笑。

「可是拉麵就不喜歡佐助。」鳴人想起每次自己抱著拉麵去找佐助的時候，拉麵都會跳離開。

「團子也不太喜歡佐助，聽說友信養的三色丸子也是一樣。」止水不能理解為什麼家裡的貓對佐助不樂見。

「到底是為什麼佐助會被貓咪們討厭呢？有機會再來探討這個問題。」雪子對此也感到很好奇。

卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見鳴人和止水說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，沒有人知道為什麼拉麵和團子以及三色丸子都很不喜歡佐助，或許是因為佐助身上有牠們不喜歡的味道。

七海開始吃起自己的餐點，伊魯卡餵著她喝牛奶，鳴人把拉麵和團子抱在自己的懷裡，卡卡西看見這樣的情形不多說什麼，的確現在不要去打擾伊魯卡，三個孩子又開始玩鬧在一起。

吃飽的七海打嗝過後趴在伊魯卡的懷裡，要睡不睡的樣子讓卡卡西看了很想笑，才幾個月大的七海真的很讓人想要疼愛她，雪子不想要和止水、鳴人玩耍就跑到伊魯卡的身邊陪著七海。


	27. Day 27 穿錯衣服

由於卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人身高差不多，身形差不多的兩人總是會有穿錯衣服的時候，暴風雨過去之後大家恢復該做的事情，在暗部的卡卡西偶爾還是會穿一般的忍者裝，這兩天沒有要工作他就會穿一般的忍者裝。

早上起床的時候伊魯卡迷糊的穿上卡卡西的衣服，也沒有太大的感覺，而卡卡西也沒有發現到伊魯卡穿錯衣服，自己當然也是一樣，吃早餐的時候鳴人和雪子也沒有發現到問題在哪裡。

被牽著進入學校的鳴人抬頭看了一下伊魯卡，他覺得對方身上穿的衣服好像有點不太像是平常穿的忍者裝，卡卡西幫帶土代班的時候雪子也發現他身上的衣服似乎好像是穿錯。

「吶！伊魯卡哥哥，你今天是不是穿到卡卡西哥哥的衣服？」鳴人眨眨自己的眼睛看著伊魯卡。

「嗯？有嗎？」聽見鳴人說的話伊魯卡看了看自己身上的衣服，發現自己真的穿錯衣服。

「果然穿錯了。」鳴人可以認出背心上的中忍、上忍的標記。

「早上太迷糊而穿錯。」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

卡卡西先把七海交給美琴照顧，然後帶著雪子去集合地點，帶土和凜今天有事情要出村，突然來個任務讓帶土無法帶隊，因此請卡卡西幫忙代班，雪子沒有太大的意見。

來到集合地點的時候止水揮揮手和雪子打招呼，這幾天暴風雨他都待在旗木家，今天早上先回家處理一些事情再來集合地點，當然也收到伊魯卡的愛心早餐，鼬乖乖地在等待卡卡西和雪子的到來。

看見止水和自己打招呼雪子跑過去抱他，卡卡西看見這樣的情形維笑不多說什麼，鼬注意到卡卡西身上的衣服似乎是穿錯的樣子，這讓他感到很疑惑，在他的印象卡卡西可不會出現這樣的錯誤。

「卡卡西前輩，你今天是不是穿錯衣服？」鼬好奇的問著卡卡西。

「有嗎？」卡卡西注意身上的衣服之後才知道他穿到伊魯卡的衣服。

「穿錯了吧！應該是伊魯卡哥哥迷糊穿到卡卡西哥哥你的衣服。」雪子看見這樣的情形說著。

「看樣子是這樣，嘛！沒關係，今天的任務有點難度，你們可要有心理準備。」卡卡西不是那樣在意。

「哪次任務沒有難度，三代火影可是很愛壓榨我們。」止水苦笑的說著。

帶土班因為太過出色的關係才會這樣被壓榨，他們早已經習慣這樣被壓榨，卡卡西聽見止水說的話苦笑不多說什麼，畢竟他們任務解決幾乎是百分之百，而且沒有任何的損傷。

正在上課的伊魯卡發現沒有幾個人發現自己穿錯衣服鬆了一口氣，不過自己也沒想到會穿到卡卡西的衣服，只是不知道對方今天代班會不會一天就回來，可能要等到他聯絡自己才會知道。

不過伊魯卡都沒有收到信件，他猜卡卡西他們今天就可以回來，即使有難度的任務對帶土班的人來說根本不需要太過擔心，鼬、雪子、止水只要難度不高都可以很快就會解決。

穿錯衣服的伊魯卡還是跟以往一樣教導孩子們，眼尖的佐助發現到他的導師穿錯衣服，他安靜的不拆穿這件事，鳴人一邊作筆記一邊看著窗外的風景，似乎是在想著什麼事情似的。

卡卡西帶著雪子、鼬、止水參加任務，這算是個小小的暗殺任務，對於他們來說算是簡單的任務，儘管卡卡西說有難度可是在雪子、止水來看已經比皆人當年丟給他們的任務簡單許多，或許對鼬來說是有點難度。

「果然伊魯卡小親親的衣服有點小。」卡卡西發現到自己活動有些不方便。

「伊魯卡哥哥的身形有點偏瘦，對卡卡西哥哥來說是這樣。」雪子看了一眼卡卡西後繼續觀察目標。

「讓止水一個人去沒問題嗎？」鼬發現到止水已經靠近目標。

「嘛！這個任務比爺爺以前給的還要簡單呢！止水哥哥很快就能解決。」雪子微笑地說著。

吃午餐的時候佐助和鳴人決定去陪伊魯卡吃飯，穿不習慣衣服的伊魯卡正在考慮要不要換下這身衣服，學校似乎是有備用的衣服，可是又覺得換下很麻煩，佐助和鳴人一邊吃飯一邊看著伊魯卡。

感受到兩個孩子的視線伊魯卡抬頭看他們，然後苦笑地看著他們後開始吃起自己的午餐來，難得這兩個孩子沒有去找鹿丸、丁次、牙吃飯，而是過來辦公室陪自己吃飯。

拉麵乖乖地吃起自己的餐點，偶爾抬起頭來和自己的主人撒嬌，這時候鳴人會停下手來摸摸自己寶貝的寵物，當佐助想要去摸拉麵的時候，拉麵就一臉不爽的看著他，甚至會伸出爪子來準備要抓他。

看見這樣的情形佐助感到很無奈，只能悻悻然的收手，感受到好友的不高興鳴人會抱起拉麵來讓他摸，可以摸到這麼可愛的拉麵佐助會露出開心的笑容，只有在主人旁邊拉麵才會比較乖。

「卡卡西的衣服有點偏大的說。」伊魯卡吃完飯後說出這句話來。

「好久沒看到伊魯卡哥哥這麼迷糊。」鳴人吃完自己的餐點後開始收了起來。

「嘛！今天早上睡迷糊了。」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

「很快就放學，伊魯卡老師就忍耐一下。」佐助出言安慰伊魯卡。

伊魯卡伸出手摸摸兩個孩子的頭，自己肯定需要忍耐一下才可以，等下接七海回家後自己肯定就可以換下這身衣服，只是不知道今天晚餐雪子和卡卡西是否可以回家吃飯。

有了鳴人和佐助的安慰伊魯卡打起精神繼續教書，直到放學時候才牽著佐助和鳴人的手去宇智波領地接七海回家，美琴很喜歡照顧七海這個孩子，自己沒有女兒讓她對於七海這個孩子可是傾盡全力照顧。

加上七海是個很可愛的孩子讓美琴愛不釋手，她每次看見伊魯卡來接孩子的時候總是依依不捨地把她交給他，看見這樣的情形讓伊魯卡知道美琴是真的很喜歡七海，自己只能每天託給她照顧七海，這樣讓美琴可以開心一點。

「美琴阿姨真的很喜歡七海呢！」鳴人看見美琴依依不捨地把七海交給伊魯卡的樣子說。

「七海很可愛呢！而且七海又是女孩子。」美琴對於沒有女兒這件事感到很懊惱。

「既然美琴前輩這麼喜歡七海，以後就拜託您照顧她。」伊魯卡可是很需要有人幫忙照顧寶貝女兒。

「沒問題，只要我有空一定會照顧她。」美琴可是很樂意接下這個任務。

回到家後伊魯卡和鳴人發現到雪子、卡卡西已經回到家，受不了的卡卡西已經去換衣服，等到他們回來卡卡西先把女兒抱入家門來，剩下的讓伊魯卡處理，之後去廚房幫雪子準備晚飯。

看見有人處理晚飯伊魯卡進入房間裡面洗澡換衣服，當然先把鳴人給抓著一起進入浴室中洗澡，被抓起來的瞬間拉麵馬上跳下來回自己的窩睡覺，喝點水後就回窩裡面睡覺。

沒多久雪子把拉麵的晚餐拿到小黑貓的面前，看見今天的晚餐拉麵開始吃了起來，營養均衡的餐點讓拉麵很喜歡吃，洗澡過後鳴人走出來就看見自己的寶貝寵物已經在吃晚餐。

伊魯卡一邊擦頭髮一邊走出來，幫鳴人把頭髮給擦好之後就開始幫他吹頭髮，看見他想要逃走的樣子很無奈，卡卡西這時候走出來幫忙他搞定家裏的小狐狸，順便幫自己的愛人吹頭髮。

「沒想到今天早上會迷糊穿到你的衣服。」伊魯卡很享受卡卡西的幫忙。

「我也沒想到會穿錯衣服，好在今天的任務很快就解決，才可以回家換衣服。」卡卡西吹完頭髮之後親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「你的衣服對我來說有點大，穿起來很不習慣。」伊魯卡起身走到餐桌那邊。

「你太瘦，所以衣服對我來說有點小，穿起來有點緊。」卡卡西從背後抱自己最愛的人。

「下次我們還是小心一點才可以。」伊魯卡難得和卡卡西撒嬌。

「卡卡西哥哥，你們不要在那邊曬恩愛，可以吃飯了。」雪子看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「對啊！我好餓。」鳴人嘟著嘴抗議著。

一家四口坐下來開始吃起自己的餐點，七海在嬰兒床上睡得很安穩，伊魯卡告訴卡卡西說美琴很樂意幫忙他們照顧七海，聽見伊魯卡說的話卡卡西沒有意見，既然美琴這麼喜歡七海，就讓她照顧他們家的寶貝女兒也好。

把所有的餐點給吃完之後卡卡西和伊魯卡一起洗碗，雪子拿起奶瓶餵七海喝奶，鳴人在一旁偷偷戳戳七海的小臉蛋，這位可愛的小妹妹可是很受到大家的歡迎，連他們家的寵物貓拉麵也很喜歡。

七海就是個胖嘟嘟的小女娃，不過可以看的出來她真的很可愛，這也是為什麼美琴會這麼喜歡她，卡卡西和伊魯卡也會用自己的方式來寵愛她，雪子和鳴人也很喜歡這位可愛的小妹妹。

喝奶過後七海開始和鳴人玩了起來，伊魯卡走出來看見這樣的情形微笑，他走過去把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡看他跟七海玩耍，卡卡西收拾完畢後也走過去和他們一起陪七海。

「七海真的很喜歡小雪和鳴人。」伊魯卡對於七海這個孩子真的很喜歡。

「長大肯定是個大美人。」卡卡西發現七海有美人胚子的基因。

「我覺得七海很想卡卡西哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥你們。」雪子幫七海擦口水。

「因為七海是卡卡西哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥的女兒。」鳴人拿出玩具逗七海。

家裡多了一個可愛的孩子讓他們知道自己很幸福，從一家四口變成一家五口，旗木家越來越熱鬧，卡卡西和伊魯卡很喜歡現在這個家，只要孩子們開開心心長大就好。

不管以後雪子和鳴人會不會回到四代火影夫妻水門和玖辛奈的身邊，他們永遠把這兩個孩子當成是自己的孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡會把雪子和鳴人當成自己的寶貝孩子在疼愛，永遠不會改變。


	28. Day 28 一方受輕傷

由於七海已經變得有點重，讓伊魯卡抱她的時候不小心扭到手，看見這樣的情形卡卡西很心疼，雖然伊魯卡扭到手是輕傷，卻還是會讓卡卡西感到很心疼，畢竟是自己最心愛的寶貝伊魯卡受傷。

伊魯卡扭到手休養的這幾天卡卡西會親自帶七海，餐點會麻煩雪子去幫忙，為了讓他好好休息鳴人也乖乖的不吵鬧，自然也會幫忙卡卡西或是雪子，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑。

由於自己扭到手的關係其他人把所有的事情攬下來，對此伊魯卡無法多說什麼，即使他想要說什麼卡卡西也會阻止他，好在扭到手上課不需要太擔心，鳴人也會幫忙他。

「七海是不是吸收太好？伊魯卡抱她的時候扭到手。」定期的健康檢查卡卡西帶七海去醫院給凜檢查。

「七海是正常吸收，體重也沒有超出標準，別太擔心，不過的確是有點重。」凜抱起七海幫她整理衣服。

「鳴人小時候也沒有這樣，不，好像兩者差不多。」卡卡西想起自己養育鳴人的情形。

「七海還比鳴人輕一點呢！那時候漩渦前輩可是把鳴人照顧的很好。」凜很清楚浩二照顧鳴人的時候有多麼的要求。

當年鳴人出生的時候太過小隻加上玖辛奈昏迷過去，大家都不知道要怎樣才好，真樹和丈夫浩二一起照顧鳴人，幸樹和奈奈也是一樣，由他們照顧鳴人平安健康的長大。

今天放假的鳴人去找真樹，比起自己的父親他更喜歡這位大伯父，被真樹放在肩上的鳴人趴在伯父的頭看著真樹在做什麼，伊魯卡扭傷手自己又不能去吵他，姊姊雪子和其他人去練習忍術，自己當然會來找真樹。

準備去點心店的兩人剛好遇上從醫院回來的卡卡西和七海，真樹直接邀請卡卡西一起陪他們一起去點心店，七海是個小嬰兒不需要太過擔心，鳴人可是很開心可以和他們一起去點心店。

「七海太重讓伊魯卡扭傷手？」真樹從鳴人的口中知道這件事。

「對，七海吸收太好，不過凜說體重沒有超標。」卡卡西把鳴人從真樹的肩膀上抱下來。

「我讓浩二整理、整理一下輔助用具給你們，以前友信和鳴人也是這樣，小雪永遠剛好在低標上，這點讓浩二傷腦筋很久。」真樹想起以前的事情。

「聽帶土說是這樣，小雪的體重永遠都不會太重，水門老師對此也感到很苦惱。」卡卡西想起帶土以前住在真樹家。

「每個孩子的體質都不一樣，自然要用不同的方式帶。」真樹拿給鳴人他指定的甜點。

拿到甜點的鳴人開心的笑了出來，真樹摸摸他的頭不多說什麼，也買了一些點心給卡卡西，讓他可以帶回去給伊魯卡吃，今天自己會帶鳴人一整天，讓他們兩人可以好好休息。

收到點心後卡卡西和真樹道別，鳴人揮揮手目送他推著七海回家，然後轉身要真樹抱他，看見這樣的情形真樹自然把鳴人抱起來，然後抱著他去市集上走走，看看等下到底要做什麼。

拿著點心回家的卡卡西看見伊魯卡乖乖的在沙發上看書後鬆了一口氣，他把點心拿給自己最愛的人，收到點心伊魯卡很開心，他沒想到卡卡西會買點心回家給自己吃。

「怎麼突然買點心回來？」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「剛好遇到真樹前輩和鳴人，前輩買了一些點心讓我帶回來給你。」卡卡西把女兒安頓好後告訴伊魯卡。

「鳴人真的很喜歡真樹前輩，他們感情真的很好。」伊魯卡知道他們叔姪感情很好。

「老師對此很有意見的說，說兒子都喜歡伯父不喜歡他。」想起水門的抗議卡卡西苦笑。

「畢竟陪鳴人玩耍、練習的人是真樹前輩。」伊魯卡知道水門對此感到很心酸。

把七海安頓好之後卡卡西泡了兩杯茶和伊魯卡一起享用點心，雖然自己不是很喜歡吃甜點，可是他很樂意陪自己最愛的人一起享用下午茶，兩個大孩子不在家他們可以安靜地吃點心。

七海也乖乖待在嬰兒床裡面睡覺，自然不會去吵兩位父親，卡卡西和伊魯卡很清楚她幾乎是在睡覺，只要不要吵醒她自然就不需要擔心太多，他們兩人可以享受一下獨處的時光。

他們家的寵物貓拉麵跟著鳴人去真樹家，卡卡西剛剛沒有看到拉麵，大概是被雪子帶出去訓練，和止水、友信他們家的貓團子、三色丸子一起做忍貓訓練，這樣以後可以幫忙他們家的小狐狸。

「痛！別揉了。」伊魯卡拍拍卡卡西的手。

「不行！還是要揉，不然的話會留下後遺症。」卡卡西對此很堅持。

「你也真是的。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話苦笑。

「這是我該做的事情，我樂意。」卡卡西可是很寵愛伊魯卡。

忍鷹從窗戶闖入他們家，看見這樣的情形卡卡西拿了一些碎肉給牠吃，伊魯卡看見信件後知道家裡兩個大孩子今天晚上不會回家吃晚餐，晚上真樹會送他們回家，卡卡西和伊魯卡對此沒有太大的意見。

為了讓愛人的手好好休息卡卡西決定今天晚上帶伊魯卡出去吃飯，只要把七海的牛奶給準備好就可以，一家三口一起出門吃飯可是很難得見到的事情，畢竟他們家有兩個可愛的孩子在。

卡卡西挑了一家不錯的餐廳和伊魯卡一起去吃，他們推著七海進入餐廳後才發現原來真樹今天也帶著孩子們一起出門吃飯，浩二看見他們直接揮揮手要他們過來跟他們一起吃。

既然前輩們這樣邀請卡卡西和伊魯卡當然很樂意過去一起吃飯，浩二看見七海馬上泡起她喝牛奶，俐落的樣子讓卡卡西和伊魯卡感到很佩服，三隻貓窩在角落吃著自己的餐點。

「七海是不是長胖了？感覺和鳴人嬰兒時期一樣。」友信用手指戳戳七海的小臉蛋。

「鳴人嬰兒時期是胖嘟嘟的，長大後反而瘦了很多。」止水把鳴人抱在懷裡讓他點餐。

「不過鳴人嬰兒時期沒有讓我扭到手，七海反而卻讓我扭到手。」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

「以前不覺得鳴人會很重，現在反而覺得七海很重。」卡卡西拿起雪子遞給自己的菜單。

「七海體重沒超標，可能是伊魯卡你姿勢不對，抱小孩要小心，不然很容易扭傷手。」浩二聽見伊魯卡說的話說著。

「美琴照顧得太好，鳴人有陣子拜託美琴照顧，整整胖了一圈。」真樹抱過七海讓丈夫點餐。

「七海不常要人抱，鳴人常常會哭要大家抱他，伊魯卡哥哥只是不小心扭到手而已。」雪子記得以前常常看伊魯卡抱鳴人。

聽見雪子說的話卡卡西和伊魯卡才想起來鳴人是個高需求寶寶，或許是因為要常常抱他的關係讓他們不覺得鳴人會很重，七海不是高需求寶寶偶爾抱她自然會覺得她很重。

大家各自點自己想要吃的餐點後開始聊天，止水和鳴人開始打鬧起來，只要幸樹和奈奈不在家，止水都會過去真樹家待著，幸樹和奈奈是暗部可是很忙碌，真樹並不是暗部，浩二是醫療忍者，時間比較好分配可以照顧孩子。

友信開始逗弄七海，雪子趴在桌子上看著大家的互動，卡卡西伸出手摸摸她的頭，伊魯卡看見她這樣子微笑，直到餐點上桌後大家開心的用餐，即使是挑食的鳴人也把所有的餐點給吃完。

吃完晚餐之後卡卡西抱起鳴人牽著雪子的手回家，伊魯卡推著七海和他們一起回家，拉麵可以乖乖地待在堆車裡面，和真樹一家人分開後他們慢慢地走回旗木大宅，回到屬於他們的家。

一路上他們開心的聊天，鳴人嘰嘰喳喳的和卡卡西分享他今天的所見所聞，雪子會在旁邊補充，卡卡西和伊魯卡聽著嘴角露出好看的笑容，他們喜歡聽孩子們分享自己的所見所聞。

「我們去洗澡睡覺囉！」回到家卡卡西抱著鳴人進入浴室。

「好。」鳴人喜歡和卡卡西一起洗澡。

「小雪，要喝牛奶嗎？」伊魯卡進入廚房拿牛奶給雪子喝。

「好。」雪子把七海抱回嬰兒床後回答伊魯卡。

夜晚這個家還是和平常一樣，雪子和鳴人乖乖上床睡覺，卡卡西會去哄鳴人睡覺，確定兩個孩子睡著後才會回主臥室找自己心愛的人，等伊魯卡洗澡過後他會好好的幫他揉揉扭傷的地方。

自從手扭傷之後卡卡西會幫伊魯卡上藥順便揉揉，就是不希望對方的手有什麼後遺症，儘管伊魯卡覺得不需要卡卡西這樣弄，但是對方堅持自己也不好多說什麼，只好乖乖讓他來揉自己的扭傷的地方。

忍者出任務或多或少都會受傷，扭到手不過是輕傷而已，可是卡卡西卻不很不喜歡自己心愛的人受傷，伊魯卡即使扭傷也是會讓他感到心痛，看見這樣的情形他自然會好好的幫忙對方。

對於卡卡西的貼心伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，只是伸出手摸摸愛人的臉，當對方抬起頭來看自己的時候露出微笑，卡卡西主動親吻自己最愛的人，伊魯卡對於這個吻沒有多說什麼。

「晚安，親愛的卡卡西。」伊魯卡不會讓卡卡西亂來。

「晚安，伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡是不會讓自己亂來。

確定七海在嬰兒床上睡得很安穩的樣子伊魯卡微笑，然後和卡卡西躺在床上一起睡覺，卡卡西把心愛的人抱在懷裡，伊魯卡可以睡在愛人的身邊感到很安心，兩人安穩的睡覺。

只要伊魯卡受傷卡卡西就會心疼，所以不管怎樣他會想辦法不讓對方受傷，一起出任務的時候一定會把人保護好，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害，伊魯卡可是卡卡西最心愛的寶貝。


	29. Day 29 意外的求婚

這段時間卡卡西已經準備好要和伊魯卡求婚，決定要用浪漫的方式來和自己最愛的人求婚，他很認真的看著家裡兩個孩子，希望他們兩人可以幫忙自己，雪子和鳴人用純真的眼神看著他，看看他想要做什麼。

卡卡西趁著伊魯卡帶七海去買東西的時候來和雪子、鳴人商量事情，吃著水果的雪子很認真地看著他，鳴人咬著飯糰歪著頭看著眼前的兄長，他們不懂眼前的兄長到底是想要做什麼。

吃完飯糰的鳴人又拿了一個繼續吃，雪子安靜的等著卡卡西說話，他們兩人快要把點心給吃完，可是卡卡西卻沒有說話，這點讓雪子和鳴人很想要打他，繼續下去他們都不想要理會他。

「卡卡西哥哥，你要是不說的話，等下伊魯卡哥哥回來你就不用說了。」把所有水果吃完後雪子這樣告訴卡卡西。

「對啊！卡卡西哥哥，你到底想要跟我們說什麼？」吃完飯糰後鳴人舔舔自己的手指。

「我想要和伊魯卡求婚，你們要幫我嗎？」卡卡西直接這樣說。

「我們可以幫你照顧七海，美琴阿姨會很樂意的。」雪子只是這樣告訴卡卡西。

「我要去找鼬哥哥玩。」聽見雪子說的話鳴人大聲說。

「喂、喂、喂！你們兩個怎麼可以這樣。」卡卡西聽見兩個孩子說的話苦笑。

「哥哥你自己不是已經有想法了嗎？為什麼還要我們的意見呢？」雪子微笑地說著。

「臭丫頭，沒事這麼精明。」卡卡西聽見雪子說的話微笑，他自然懂自家小姑娘的意思。

第二天雪子和鳴人依約的把七海帶到佐助家玩，美琴很樂意照顧七海這位可愛的小女娃，鼬看見這樣的情形本來想要問卻被未婚妻直接拉到屋子裡去，什麼話都不能問，剛好來串門子的止水看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼。

卡卡西要求婚這件事帶土和凜很清楚，最近在帶土家寄住的止水知道這件事後也不多說什麼，只是不知道伊魯卡什麼時候會發現自己的伴侶想要求婚，卡卡西到底要怎樣和伊魯卡求婚誰都不知道。

面對自己的愛人卡卡西多少有些不知所措，畢竟是要和伊魯卡求婚，如果可以輕易說出求婚的話來就可以，打從他們在一起後過著老夫老妻的生活，想要浪漫的求婚不適合他們，還不如好好地跟對方說自己想要和他過一輩子。

「伊魯卡，你願意幫我做一輩子的飯嗎？」卡卡西有些不好意思的看著自己最愛的人。

「好啊！我願意。」伊魯卡很樂意陪卡卡西過一輩子。

「你願意成為七海的另外一位父親嗎？伊魯卡。」即使聽見伊魯卡答應自己卡卡西還是會多問一句。

「我願意，卡卡西，七海的兩位父親只能是我們。」伊魯卡主動親吻卡卡西。

得到伊魯卡的吻卡卡西才冷靜下來，開心地抱著自己最愛的人，兩人的心跳聲似乎可以在房間裡聽見，聽見伊魯卡答應自己卡卡西真的很開心，他們會攜手度過這一生。

卡卡西開心地帶著伊魯卡去挑選戒指或是該說他們兩人的定情之物，既然自己想要和對方度過一生，該有的東西應該要有才對，所以卡卡西一定會帶伊魯卡去買，順便去木葉的民政局登記。

來到飾品店卡卡西請求店員給他們看一些東西，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑不多說什麼，既然對方想要買這些東西自己也不好阻止他，這是對方的一個心意自己也不好拒絕。

好不容易挑選到一個適合伊魯卡的飾品，卡卡西不假思索的就買了下來，伊魯卡也看到一個很適合卡卡西的飾品，既然對方想都沒想就買下來，自己當然也是一樣，這是值得紀念的東西就不要在乎價錢。

「要是被帶土知道我是這樣和你求婚的，肯定會被他笑話很久。」卡卡西牽著伊魯卡的手去民政局。

「無妨，我喜歡你這樣跟我求婚。」伊魯卡可適應不了太過浪漫的方式。

「我覺得我們不適合浪漫的方式求婚，用這樣的方式很好。」卡卡西拉著伊魯卡的手親吻著。

「我知道，你要是用太過浪漫的方式求婚，我可真的會被嚇到。」伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西。

在民政局工作的忍者看見他們過來登記結婚這件事情並不意外，卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡這件事可是全村的人都知道的事情，只是大家都在猜測他們兩人什麼時候才要來登記，沒想到竟然會挑到今天。

繁雜的手續需要等幾個小時，卡卡西和伊魯卡坐下來等著，思考晚點要怎樣去佐助家接孩子們，現在就讓佐助和鳴人多多相處，最近鼬和雪子也需要多多相處才可以，畢竟他們是未婚夫妻需要好好的培養感情。

把所有的手續處理完畢後卡卡西和伊魯卡牽著手慢慢走入宇智波領地，帶土和凜看見他們知道眼前的兩人已經去登記結婚，至於求婚方式肯定不是那樣浪漫，看見伊魯卡手上沒有鮮花帶土就知道卡卡西的求婚方式。

「我就知道你連鮮花也沒給，肯定只跟伊魯卡說，願意為我做一輩子的飯嗎？之類的話。」帶土看見這樣的情形會想要調侃自己的好友。

「我和伊魯卡不需要那樣浪漫的方式求婚，簡單一點的求婚方式比較適合我們。」卡卡西不免想要回嘴。

「好了、好了，我們去佐助家接人吧！今天可要好好慶祝才可以。」凜看見這樣的情形馬上打圓場。

「要吵下次再吵，現在先去接小雪他們。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

伊魯卡和美琴寒暄幾句，感謝對方一直幫忙自己照顧寶貝女兒，美琴笑笑地說這沒有什麼大不了，順便恭喜伊魯卡和卡卡西結婚，和鼬、止水說完話後雪子跑到帶土的身邊，鳴人被卡卡西抱在懷裡。

去餐廳吃飯的時候帶土利用要慶祝卡卡西和伊魯卡今天結婚，而拼命灌卡卡西喝酒，凜和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形已經懶得去阻止他們，反正這兩個傢伙根本是千杯不醉。

雪子看了看七海有沒有什麼動靜，然後繼續吃自己的餐點，鳴人把凜給自己的飯菜吃完，在他們的面前堆成小山的食物已經被緩緩地吃完，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑。

直到帶土和卡卡西兩人鬧完之後，伊魯卡推著七海回家，雪子背起已經昏昏欲睡的鳴人和他一起走回家，凜擔心的跟在他們的後面，伊魯卡會注意雪子和鳴人的情況，卡卡西跟在他們的後面。

「凜，就送到這裡，我們沒問題的。」伊魯卡讓凜和帶土不要繼續送他們。

「好，你們自己小心點喔！」凜聽見伊魯卡說的話後就拉著帶土回家。

「小雪，把鳴人給我抱。」卡卡西抱起鳴人後牽起雪子的手走回家。

「卡卡西哥哥。」睡眼惺忪的鳴人馬上摟著卡卡西。

「小公主，晚安。」離開前帶土親吻雪子的臉頰。

「晚安，帶土哥哥。」雪子揮揮手後跟著卡卡西、伊魯卡一起離開。

回到家伊魯卡把七海抱到嬰兒床上，然後去廚房煮解酒液給卡卡西喝，以免對方明天早上醒來頭會痛，順便做了幾個點心投餵，卡卡西可是先把鳴人和雪子抓到浴室中洗澡，伊魯卡才能安靜地準備好這些東西。

等卡卡西從浴室中走出來，搞定家裡兩個大孩子之後，他走到伊魯卡的身邊，對方直接投餵他吃東西然後把醒酒湯給喝完，人整個感覺神清氣爽，乖乖地回到房間去休息。

感受到伊魯卡爬上床卡卡西直接把人拉到懷裡，有些醉意的卡卡西最喜歡抱著伊魯卡撒嬌，對方也就任由他去撒嬌，等到他撒嬌夠了之後才緩緩睡去，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡只是摸摸卡卡西的頭。

第二天早上有伊魯卡的照顧卡卡西並沒有宿醉，只是醒的比平常還要晚一些，伊魯卡已經起床照顧七海，準備早餐給雪子和鳴人吃，聞到早餐的香味卡卡西這才乖乖地走下床。

「早安，卡卡西。」看見卡卡西出現在廚房中伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「早安，伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西從背後擁抱伊魯卡。

「去坐好，早餐馬上好。」伊魯卡拍拍卡卡西的手。

「今天的早餐有秋刀魚，真好。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰後才離開。

「一早就和伊魯卡哥哥秀恩愛，是要閃瞎我們的眼睛嗎？卡卡西哥哥。」雪子看見他們兩人恩愛的樣子很無奈。

「早安，卡卡西哥哥、伊魯卡哥哥。」鳴人根本不在乎那麼多。

對於雪子說的話卡卡西和伊魯卡沒有說什麼，他們家早熟的寶貝女娃已經開始會調侃他們，卡卡西走過去親吻她的臉頰，等到她去幫伊魯卡的時候，對方也給她一個頰吻。

最近卡卡西老是會和伊魯卡撒嬌，放閃光的程度快要閃瞎他們的眼睛，這也是為什麼雪子會想要調侃他們，鳴人裝作沒有看見，不然他會覺得自己的眼睛很痛，自然會希望卡卡西適可而止，伊魯卡對此也感到很無奈。

即使結婚後卡卡西反而沒有適可而止，反而是得寸進尺的和伊魯卡撒嬌，直到雪子拿出武器來威脅卡卡西才乖乖適可而止，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑不多說什麼，鳴人對此沒有任何感覺。

「我吃飽了！」鳴人收拾起自己的書包後抱起拉麵準備出門。

「等等我，我帶你去學校。」雪子吃完飯後喊著。

「路上小心。」看見這樣的情形伊魯卡說著。

「你們兩個！」卡卡西想要阻止卻來不及。

雪子和鳴人出門後伊魯卡很無奈的看著卡卡西，婚後還是和平常的方式相處，他們兩人依舊還有工作要做，七海當然還是麻煩美琴照顧，伊魯卡去學校上課，卡卡西去暗部工作。

意外的求婚這件事還是不適合他們兩人，只有平淡的求婚方式才適合他們兩人，卡卡西和伊魯卡的感情是那樣的好，幾乎是天天有粉紅泡泡出現，讓其他人看見後真的會閃瞎眼睛。


	30. Day 30 滾床單

還沒成年的時候伊魯卡已經被卡卡西拆吃入腹，這五年的時間他們兩人的房事很和諧，現在有女兒的關係卡卡西必須要克制一下，伊魯卡的重心比較會放在孩子身上，所以親密關係會比較少一點。

由於他們兩人是先有後婚的關係，卡卡西對於伊魯卡把重心放在孩子的身上有點傷腦筋，他不知道要怎樣才好，會想辦法用計謀來拐心愛的人上床，對於卡卡西會拐自己上床這件事伊魯卡雖然無奈也不好說什麼。

今天卡卡西就請美琴照顧他們家的所有孩子，伊魯卡知道這件事後已經不知道要說什麼才好，雪子和鳴人很想要抗議也沒有辦法，七海是個小嬰兒根本無法反對，所以他們就這樣被丟到佐助家。

「卡卡西哥哥那個大混蛋！」鳴人憤恨地把自己面前的飯菜給吃完。

「嘛！隨他便。」雪子已經不想要多說什麼。

「卡卡西前輩和伊魯卡老師是新婚嘛！」鼬摸摸鳴人的頭安撫他。

「為什麼新婚要兩人單獨在一起？」佐助不解的問。

「佐助，這種事情等你長大後再問。」美琴抱著七海摸摸小兒子的頭。

「美琴。」富岳很想要說什麼卻不好說什麼。

富岳和美琴不知道要怎樣對佐助解釋這種事情，由於卡卡西在鳴人懂事的時候就教導他那些知識，所以他才會知道他和伊魯卡到底想要做什麼事情，雪子是醫療忍者自然知道那些事情。

把所有的飯菜吃完之後鳴人和佐助開始打鬧起來，美琴專心照顧七海，富岳陪著妻子照顧這位可愛的小女娃，雪子乾脆靠在鼬的身上看佐助和鳴人打鬧，反正她也拿卡卡西沒有辦法。

鼬很喜歡雪子靠在自己的身上，他會用自己的方式來守護她，今天雪子可以來家裏住鼬可是很感謝卡卡西，希望他和伊魯卡的新婚之夜可以過得很好，今天就讓他和自己心愛的人相處一天。

好不容易空出一天可以來好好的陪著伊魯卡，卡卡西可是把人拉到自己的懷裡抱著不放，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡雖然很無奈也無法多說什麼，自己根本無法掙脫卡卡西的懷抱。

「你今天把小雪和鳴人、七海趕到佐助家，是想要做什麼？」伊魯卡其實知道卡卡西想要做什麼。

「伊魯卡小親親，你本來就知道我想要做什麼，還明知故問。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「真拿你沒辦法。」伊魯卡轉過頭伸出手捏捏卡卡西的臉頰。

「因為你愛我。」卡卡西抓著伊魯卡的手後低下頭親吻他。

被親吻過後伊魯卡回過神後發現到自己已經被卡卡西抱回房間，而且自己身上的衣服也被扒乾淨，對方早已經想要身體力行做這件事，不然的話怎麼會把家裏的孩子委託給別人照顧。

而且卡卡西也知道伊魯卡會讓自己得寸進尺，根本不需要太過擔心，加上伊魯卡絕對不會把自己踹下床，就是知道這點卡卡西才會故意這樣做，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡也不甘示弱地把卡卡西的衣服給扯下。

兩人開始接吻，這樣的熱吻讓他們兩人陷入情慾的世界中，卡卡西扯下伊魯卡的髮帶，看見披頭散髮的愛人是多麼的漂亮，這樣子的他只有自己可以看到，除了自己以外沒有人可以看到。

卡卡西喜歡在伊魯卡的身上留下痕跡，只是現在他們兩人要先享受一下前戲，讓他們兩人的下面慢慢的勃起，卡卡西知道伊魯卡的敏感點在哪裡，他知道要怎樣去挑逗對方，引起對方的情慾。

「卡卡西……」伊魯卡的聲音已經開始瑣碎起來。

「伊魯卡小親親，你真美！」卡卡西喜歡看進入情慾的伊魯卡。

「嗯……卡卡西……嗯……」伊魯卡已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「別急，伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西開始探索伊魯卡的後穴。

雖然不是第一次發生關係，伊魯卡對於這件事還是會很害羞，尤其是卡卡西正在開發自己的身體的時候，長年握著武器的手有繭，摸在自己的身上是那樣讓人有種舒服的感覺。

而且當卡卡西進入伊魯卡的體內後，他們兩人有一種說不出來的滿足感，開始動了起來之後他們兩人開始陷入情慾的世界，伊魯卡只能盡情地配合卡卡西，卡卡西一點也不想要離開伊魯卡的體內。

做愛的時候卡卡西很喜歡聽伊魯卡的呻吟聲，這樣的呻吟聲總是會讓自己感到很興奮，會更是努力的抽插不讓對方有機會說什麼，而且卡卡西很喜歡在伊魯卡的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡。

留下屬於自己的印記之後卡卡西會讓人知道伊魯卡是自己的人，誰都不可以跟自己搶人，誰想要跟自己搶人的話他一定會給那個人千鳥伺候，他的小海豚誰都不可以搶走。

「卡卡西、卡卡西，別……那裏……」伊魯卡可以感受到卡卡西頂到自己的敏感點。

「伊魯卡小親親，是這裡嗎？頂到這裡你很興奮呢！」卡卡西很清楚伊魯卡的敏感點在哪裡。

「啊……嗯……哈……」伊魯卡已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「伊魯卡小親親，這樣的你，真美！」卡卡西射精在伊魯卡的後穴裡面。

達到高潮後伊魯卡已經累到昏過去，看見這樣的情形卡卡西把他抱起來去浴室中洗澡，浴室裡面的熱氣讓昏昏欲睡的伊魯卡醒了過來，卡卡西看見懷裡的人醒了過來的樣子微笑。

泡在熱水中是那樣的舒服，卡卡西抱著伊魯卡不想要多說什麼，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡很安心地靠在卡卡西懷裡，對方不管在床上還是事後都是那樣的溫柔，這樣溫柔的卡卡西只屬於伊魯卡一個人。

只是有時候卡卡西會不老實的摸著伊魯卡，感受到對方在自己的身上毛手毛腳伊魯卡感到很無奈，卡卡西像個大狗一樣又準備下一輪的感覺，累壞的他只能努力的阻止對方不要繼續下去。

「卡卡西，別鬧了。」伊魯卡的聲音是那樣的溫和。

「不可以繼續嗎？」卡卡西的聲音聽起來是那樣的委屈。

「不可以喔！我很累了。」伊魯卡摸摸卡卡西的臉。

「好吧……」雖然很不甘心但是卡卡西會聽愛人的話停手。

舒服的洗過澡後卡卡西和伊魯卡回到房間收拾然後才躺在床上休息，仍舊不屈不饒的卡卡西抱著伊魯卡磨蹭，似乎是還要繼續下去，受不了卡卡西的動作伊魯卡只好幫他用嘴解決。

雖然不能和伊魯卡做愛可是得到他幫自己口交卡卡西很開心，伊魯卡的技巧在自己的訓練之下變得很好這點卡卡西很清楚，被溫熱的口腔包覆著讓卡卡西感覺自己到達天堂，讓自己忍不住射精在伊魯卡的嘴裡。

吞下卡卡西的精液後伊魯卡主動親吻對方，兩人開始熱吻起來，迷濛的眼神讓雙方知道自己已經進入情慾的世界，伊魯卡很努力的在腦中踩煞車，不想要讓卡卡西得逞。

卡卡西吞了吞口水看著伊魯卡，雖然對方不是故意挑釁，自己內心中的慾火又開始蠢蠢欲動，終究還是忍不住的卡卡西直接撲倒伊魯卡，兩人又好好地在床上滾了一次。

「真是的！卡卡西，我真的累了。」伊魯卡很認真的阻止想要在自己身上作亂的卡卡西。

「親愛的伊魯卡小親親，你忍心拒絕我嗎？」卡卡西總是會用委屈的方式讓伊魯卡妥協。

「親愛的卡卡西，我真的累了。」伊魯卡親吻自己最愛的人。

「好吧……」卡卡西乖乖地和伊魯卡睡覺。

情不自禁又滾了一次後伊魯卡是真的很累，自然不想要繼續下去，卡卡西知道自己的愛人已經無法繼續下去，所以自己不應該繼續下去，要是繼續下去的話對方肯定會和自己生氣。

第二天卡卡西神清氣爽地去佐助家把孩子們給接回來，雪子看見這樣的情形不想要多說什麼，那副樣子讓自己很想要打他，鳴人開心地讓卡卡西抱自己，就這樣卡卡西抱著鳴人然後推著七海回家，雪子跟在他們的身邊走回去。

香噴噴的早餐在他們踏入家門後就聞到，開心的鳴人從卡卡西的懷裡跳下去衝到屋子裡去，鞋子瞬間就被丟到一邊去，看見這樣的情形雪子不知道要說什麼才好，伊魯卡做的早餐總是很吸引自家弟弟。

把東西收拾好之後卡卡西抱起女兒進入屋子裡，看見是自己的父親七海露出開心的笑容，一家五口開始吃起他們的早餐，伊魯卡親手做的早餐可是讓所有人都喜歡吃。

「小海豚，我還要！」已經吃完一碗的鳴人把碗拿給伊魯卡。

「好。」看見這樣的情形伊魯卡露出微笑。

「卡卡西哥哥，下次不要把痕跡留在這麼明顯的地方。」看見伊魯卡申上的痕跡雪子只能搖頭。

「嘛！情不自禁就不小心留在這麼明顯的地方。」對於小女娃的調侃卡卡西只好裝傻。

這是他們每天早上的日常，還在婚假中的卡卡西和伊魯卡自然不需要擔心工作的事情，吃過早餐的鳴人乖乖的把東西準備好，讓雪子帶他去學校上課，而她當然是去和隊友們集合。

難得可以自己照顧七海這個寶貝女兒，伊魯卡很開心的一邊做家事一邊照顧她，卡卡西看見這樣的情形馬上跑過去幫忙自己最愛的人，婚後的日子還是跟之前一樣，根本沒有任何的改變，可是他們卻甘之如飴。

卡卡西看著伊魯卡抱著七海的樣子微笑，交往五年的時候間後他們總算正式在一起，婚後的生活跟還沒結婚前一樣，這樣平淡又幸福的生活是他們盼望的生活，卡卡西覺得自己永遠不會放開伊魯卡的手。

卡卡西知道他們家有個可愛的小女娃也有個活潑的小傢伙，活潑可愛的小傢伙帶給他們家活力的泉源，而現在抱在伊魯卡手上的孩子是他們的寶貝女兒，一家五口的生活未來還是會持續著。（全文完）


End file.
